Miss Pesimis?
by karikazuka
Summary: Seorang Sakura Haruno yang belajar untuk menjadi orang yang tidak pesimis bersama Uchiha Sasuke./"Jadilah milikku, satu-satunya."/"Sekarang, jadilah gadisku untuk selamanya."/"Itachi-kun... Terima kasih."/"Kurasa, inipun baik adanya..."/ Berawal dari sandiwara dan semuanya berakhir indah.. /-COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap orang pasti memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Entah itu dapat terlihat dari luar ataupun dari dalam. Tapi percayalah, setiap orang memiliki kelebihan yang menakjubkan. Walau sekecil apapun kelebihan tersebut...

.

.

.

Kelebihan... Sesuatu yang pasti didambakan setiap orang. Hal tersebut dapat membuat seseorang menjadi lebih percaya diri dan mempermudah segalanya. Tak terkecuali Sakura, gadis yang begitu mendambakan dirinya memiliki kelebihan-kelebihan yang akan membuatnya lebih percaya diri mengatasi hari-harinya.

"Inooo! Aduh, kapan ya aku bisa sesempurna Hinata?" Sakura berteriak pada Ino, sahabatnya yang sedang mengutak- atik handphonenya.

"Aduh, Sakura! Bisakah kau diam? Suaramu itu berisik sekali! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa, hah?" jawab Ino tak kalah kerasnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil berkata, "Hu-uh, kau itu! Bukannya komentar gitu, malah marah-marah. Ga bisa banget sih diajak curhat!"

"Habisnya, kau itu mengganggu sekali! Aku 'kan lagi sms- an dengan Sai," Jawab Ino tak mau kalah. "Lagi pula Sakura, ngapain sih kamu membahas itu? Syukurilah saja apa yang kau miliki sekarang! Kau tidak perlu seperti Hinata untuk menarik hati Sasuke! Dia kan belum tentu suka tipe yang sep.., mmmphh-" Ino dibekap plus di hadiahi _death glare_ dari Sakura karena bicara sekeras itu.

"Sttt... Ino kau itu! Jangan keras- keras, kau tak lihat kita dimana, hah?"

Mereka tak menyadari dimana mereka saat ini, padahal lihat saja yang ada. Mereka sedang duduk di kelas mereka. Apalagi banyak anak yang ada di kelas itu, termasuk Sasuke si tokoh utama yang sejak tadi dibicarakan oleh Ino dan Sakura.

"Oi _Teme_, kau sepertinya dibicarakan oleh mereka tuh! Lihat deh, mereka pada bekep- bekepan dan Sakura-chan melihat kamu dengan pandangan khawatir tuh!" kata Naruto yang letaknya di ujung, jauh dari Sakura dan Ino. Jadi ia tak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hn," kata Sasuke tanpa Sasuke sebenarnya juga penasaran,apa yang dibicarakan mereka. Dasar Uchiha bungsu ini. Mengaku saja, pakai disembunyikan segala. *author digeplak reader*

Sasuke yang penasaran tapi jual mahal itu *plakk* mengarahkan kepalanya ke buku tebal yang sedang dipegangnya. Tapi pikirannya mengarah ke Sakura dan Ino. Ia sungguh penasaran apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua. Walaupun dia sudah biasa dibicarakan para siswi di sekolah KHS, ya tentu saja karena ketampanan, kekayaan, dan kepintaran yang dimilikinya. Tapi lain hal nya jika ada Sakura di dalam nya. Karena Sakura bukan termasuk fansgirl nya Sasuke, dan sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Uchiha satu ini. 'Apa yang dibicarakan nya?'

Huh, belum tau kau Sasuke.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Puncuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba. Peribahasa yang cocok untuk Sakura saat ini. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena saat ia pulang sekolah, ia dipanggil ke ruang guru dan berbicara pada Anko _sensei._ Anko _sensei_ menjelaskan nilai Sakura yang semakin menurun dan kemungkinan ia akan kehilangan beasiswanya jika nilainya terus menurun.

Apa itu yang dimaksud?

Tentu saja bukan.

Tapi karena masalah itu, Sasuke jadi diminta untuk mengajari Sakura beberapa mata pelajaran yang merupakan mata pelajaran Sakura yang _jeblok_ akhir-akhir ini. Anko _sensei_ yang meminta, tapi usulan itu dari Sakura sendiri. Yeah, cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang menyenangkan bukan?

Sasuke yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Anko _sensei_ itu sontak terkejut, tentunya tidak ia tampilkan. "Masa saya yang harus melakukannya?"

Anko _sensei_ hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, ia menuliskan beberapa laporan nilai siswa sambil berkata santai pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat tanpa ekspresi, "Apa kamu keberatan? Tidak masalah 'kan menghadapi satu siswi? Lagi pula nilai kamu juga sedikit merosot bulan ini. Anggap saja kamu sedang belajar bersama. Kau kan juga harus membantu temanmu."

"Tapi kenapa harus saya?"

"Karena kamu dan Sakura menduduki peringkat pertama dan kedua dalam kelas. Saya tidak mau murid kebanggaan seperti kalian nilainya mendadak turun seperti ini. Kalian juga dapat semakin mengakrabkan diri, setahu saya kalian berdua kurang akrab karena mempersaingkan gelar juara pertama di kelas," jelas Anko _sensei_ panjang.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan berfikir, 'Benar juga. Apa salahnya mengajari dia.' "Baiklah. Saya permisi," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke luar ruang guru.

Sasuke tak menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi Sakura menguping pembicaraannya dengan Anko _sensei_. Ia langsung membuka pintu di depannya, sementara Sakura belum sadar kalau pintu di depannya sudah terbuka. Ia dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri karena ia akan diajari Sasuke yang ia sukai. Ia berharap hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan semakin dekat setelah ini. Sambil berandai-andai akan terjadi kejadian romantis seperti di komik dan novel yang sering ia baca.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Sakura berjengit kaget, ia mengenali suara ini. "Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya sedang mencari,ah! Pensilku yang jatuh! Iya, mencari pensil, hahahaaa..."jawab Sakura berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

Sakura menjerit dalam hati, 'Ampuun, ini anak instingnya kuat banget sih!' Ia segera menjawab, "Te-tentu. Kau pikir aku sedang apa? Mana mungkin aku menguping,.." ia tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri. Karena ia sendiri yang telah membocorkan rahasianya.

Sasuke langsung berjalan memunggungi Sakura, karena ia berusaha mengontrol raut wajahnya yang geli sekarang, agar si rambut merah muda di sampingnya tak melihat ekspresinya. Ia menuju kelas diikuti Sakura yang juga akan pulang.

Merasa ada yang mengikuti, ia berhenti mendadak dan berbalik. sehingga Sakura yang dibelakangnya langsung menabrak tubuh Sasuke yang ada di di depannya. 'Sakit,'pikir Sakura saat hidungnya terjembab oleh tubuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke membuka suara.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Sakura

"Kita mulai belajar besok, sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan," tiba-tiba Sasuke menujukkan seringainya di depan Sakura, "Tapi jika kau sanggup."

Sakura terkejut dengan ekspresi Sasuke hanya melongo. Tak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah jauh dari tempatnya semula. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke menjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Sebelumya, ia hanya tahu bawa Sasuke selalu menujukkan wajah datar dan kadang sebal kalau Naruto yang mengganggu. Baru kali ini Sasuke menunjukkan seringai yang... Seksi.

***-DinDondDinDong-***

SAKURA P.O.V

Aku berlari secepat mungkin ke arah perpustakaan. Mampus, telat setengah jam dari perjanjian di kelas tadi. Aduuuh, kenapa aku bisa lupa bertemu Sasuke di perpustakaan. Padahal kemarin aku hampir tidak bisa tidur membayangkan aku akan diajari olehya. Ah, tidak. Maksudku belajar bersama. Dia kan juga memperbaiki nilainya, yang aku dengar kemarin.

Aku membuka perlahan pintu perpustakaan, dan kepalaku menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari sosok lelaki yang berambut model, err... pantat ayam. Setelah menoleh ke arah meja kayu yang cukup besar di pojok kanan ruangan, aku menemukan sosoknya sedang membaca buku yang sangat tebal, barangkali 10 senti kali ya? Kok dia bisa tak bosan sih membaca buku setebal itu? Kalau aku sih pasti sudah menguap dan jatuh tertidur.

"Sasuke-kun," kataku sambil berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau terlambat setengah jam Haruno," katanya sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"_Gomen_. Aku tadi ketiduran di kelas, Sasuke-kun,"jawabku menyesal.

Ia berdiri lalu menyeringai di depan wajahku, "kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi kau harus dihukum,"

Aku tak dapat membalas kata-katanya. Aku serasa seperti ter-hipnotis oleh mata _onyx_ nya itu. Ia semakin dekat, tubuh kami hampir bersentuhan, dan...

"Ambilkan buku yang ada di atas sana," bisiknya di telingaku. Wajahku langsung memerah karena merasakan nafasnya berhembus di telingaku.

Aku berusaha untuk se-normal mungkin dan melihat buku yang dimaksud Sasuke, "A-Apa? Itu kan tinggi sekali! Bagaimana aku bisa mengambilnya?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab sasuke cuek. Untung dia tak memperdulikan wajahku yang merah saat ini.

Mau tidak mau. Ini resiko yang harus kutanggung karena datang terlambat. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengambilnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku segera menuju ke arah lemari kaca yang berisi buku sains dan matematika sambil menghela napas kesal dan dongkol dengan Sasuke.

NORMAL P.O.V

Sakura berdiri di lemari kaca buku-buku itu. Lemari dari kayu yang kuat itu ditutupi oleh kaca yang cukup besar. Sasuke yang melihat kekesalan di wajah Sakura jadi sedikit tidak tega dan berniat mengambilnya sendiri. Tapi saat kesana, ia melihat sakura berjinjit-jinjit agar ia dapat mengambil buku yang cukup tebal di lemari tersebut.

Saat itu Sasuke menyadari, kalau kaca lemari tersebut bergoyang-goyang seperti akan rubuh. Ia melihat kalau engsel di situ rusak ia langsung berteriak pada sakura, "AWAS!" Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke langsung memeluknya dan jatuh terguling ke samping lemari. Dan saat yang hampir sama, kaca tersebut jatuh. Sehingga lengan dan punggung Sasuke terkena bingkai kayu juga kaca yang pecah, dan membuatnya terluka. Sakura kaget di dalam pelukan Sasuke, melihat darah merembes keluar melelui kemeja lelaki itu.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke merasakan perih di sekitar punggung dan tangannya. Sakura langsung memapah nya ke arah ruang kesehatan. Sampai disana, ruang ruang kesehatan sepi dan tak ada orang. Sakura langsung menuntun Sasuke pelan-pelan ke arah kasur terdekat. Ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan berusaha membersihkan luka yang ada di lengan Sasuke. Tapi mendadak _emerald_ gadis itu mengeluarkan cairan bening. Airmata.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka. Aku memang menyusahkan," kata Sakura sambil menangis

Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura menangis. Ia merasa kerepotan sekaligus kesal, karena ia tidak tahu cara meredakan tangis seorang perempuan. Tapi melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu manis, ia reflek mengelus punggung Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis,"katanya berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan gadis yang ada di dekapannya itu.

Wajah Sakura memerah, karena Sasuke mendekap dan mengelus punggungnya lembut. Ia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya masih datar, tapi mata _onyx_ nya menatap Sakura lembut, seolah berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "I-iya," katanya gugup.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh di hatinya, hangat dan menyenangkan. Rasanya nyaman saat ia dapat memeluk dan mencium aroma gadis itu. Wangi yang khas, membuatnya ingin merasakan bau itu lebih, dan lebih.

Saat ia berusaha memeluk Sakura lebih erat, ia merasakan punggungnya sakit. Dan ada cairan merah yang keluar dari sana. Sakura kaget dan berlari ke luar untuk mencari Tsunade _senpai_, guru kesehatan sekolah. Ia tak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya sambil berputar-putar dan menopang dagu.

Sasuke yang merasa sebal karena dicuekin, ia berkata, "Tentu saja mengobati lukaku!"

"Ah-iya, tapi aku harus ngapain sekarang?"

"Ya ambil perban!"kata Sasuke yang mulai OOC

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang mencarinya!" Sakura jadi semakin panik. Ia mengambil peralatan P3K lalu berlari ke arah kasur Sasuke. "Ayo, sekarang buka bajumu!"

"APA?"sekarang Sasuke benar-benar OOC.

TBC

Fic pertama ini sebenarnya sudah di _publish _beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi kata _reader_ dan _review_er, fic ini banyak _typo_... Dan itu benar. ==a Maafkan saya yang sudah teledor ini. maka dari itu, fic ini sudah di edit ala kadarnya. Semoga _typo_ nya tidak ada lagi, atau setidaknya berkurang... XD

_Special thanks_ buat kalian yang sudah bilang kalau ada kesalahan di _chapter_ 1 ini... aduh, aku jadi malu, ternyata cerita _chapter_ 1 ini ancur banget... /" makasih banyak ya! #hug

Semoga chapter 1 ini bisa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya ya... :D

Edit: Minggu, 15 Januari 2012, 21:12 pm

Sign: Karikazuka


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang mencarinya!" Sakura jadi semakin panik. Ia mengambil peralatan P3K lalu berlari ke arah kasur Sasuke. "Ayo, sekarang buka bajumu!"

"APA?"sekarang Sasuke benar-benar OOC.

.

.

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA?" Sasuke marasakan wajahnya memerah, pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Sakura yang menangkap gelagat itu ikut merona, "Ja-jangan berfikir macam-macam! Lukanya kan di punggung! Bagaimana cara mengobatinya kalau bajumu tidak dibuka!"

Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya merasa malu karena tertangkap basah telah berfikir aneh-aneh di depan Sakura. Ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi dan langsung membuka kemeja seragamnya. Sakura yang melihat adegan itu langsung berbalik memunggungi Sasuke sambil memegangi hidungnya. –takut mimisan kali-

"Su-sudah?"

"Hn," kata Sasuke masih setengah malu. Jujur baru pertama kali ia malu seperti ini di depan orang lain, selain keluarganya.

Sakura menarik napas dan menenangkan dirinya sejenak, kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Ia langsung cengo dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Wajahnya sangat merah, tapi ia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir semua bayang-bayang yang ada di otaknya. Ia sedapat mungkin berusaha biasa saja, "Berbaliklah. Aku akan membersihkan lukanya dahulu."

Sasuke menurut saja. Ia merasakan lukanya itu terasa dingin dan sedikit perih, "Ugh-"

"Tenang sebentar Sasuke-kun. aku sedang membersihkannya," kata Sakura yang terlihat sibuk mengelap luka Sasuke dengan alkohol

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Dasar ceroboh."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Sakura mulai memperlihatkan siku-siku di kepalanya.

"Kau ceroboh, tidak melihat kalau kaca lemari itu sudah hampir ambruk. Kau terluka juga kan?"

Sakura bingung kemudian memeriksa tubuhnya, barangkali yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Ternyata lengannya sedikit terluka. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu? Ia saja tidak sadar kalau ia terluka. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura, "Sini." Ia juga membersihkan langan Sakura dengan kapas yang berisikan alkohol. "Untung tidak parah," katanya berbisik.

Sakura tersenyum dan berkata pada Sasuke lembut, "Terima kasih."

"Hn. Anggap saja impas."

"Bukan hanya yang ini, tapi yang tadi," Sakura kembali merona.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hn?"

Sakura tersenyum malu dan memainkan jari telunjuknya sendiri, "Iya, dan juga pelukannya." katanya malu-malu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan membuang muka ke samping. "Hn," katanya pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku selalu merasa, kalau aku ini selalu membuat orang repot. Begitu juga denganmu. Sampai kamu terluka parah begini gara-gara aku. Maafkan aku, sekarang kegiatan belajar kita jadi tertunda," Sakura menampakkan wajah menyesal.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura, entah kenapa ia tak suka Sakura berwajah menyesal begitu. "Bukan salahmu. Itu kecelakaan, tak usah dipikirkan."

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Besok kan hari minggu, bagaimana jika diganti besok saja?" kata Sakura hati-hati.

Sasuke berfikir, besok ia tidak ada acara. Biasanya dia juga menganggur di hari minggu, ketimbang bosan mungkin lebih baik usul Sakura disetujui. Dengan begitu, ia juga dapat mengenal Sakura lebih jauh lagi. Eh? Tunggu dulu! Mengenal lebih jauh? Sasuke mulai melantur lagi. "Akan kupertimbangkan. Kau berikan saja nomor handphone atau alamat rumahmu."

"Eh, baiklah. Akan kutunggu kedatanganmu Sasuke-kun," Sakura tersenyum manis sambil memberikan alamat dan nomor handphonenya.

DEG! Manis. Satu kata yang difikirkan Sasuke saat ini saat melihat senyum Sakura. Senyum yang begitu mendamaikan hatinya. Wew, Sasuke sudah benar-benar terpikat rupanya.

"Sas, Sasuke?" Sakura melambaikan tangan mungilnya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke kembali fokus, "Tidak ada. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Aku sudah selesai. Sasuke-kun mau pulang? Kalau begitu, ayo aku antar sampai depan," katanya sambil berdiri dan menggapai tangan Sasuke. "Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih ku karena Sasuke-kun sudah menolongku tadi." Ia tertawa kecil sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

Sasuke tidak menolak, karena ia memang tidak ingin menolak tawaran gadis _pink_ itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan keadaannya yang terluka. Ia ikuti saja kemauan Sakura.

Saat mereka berjalan beriringan ke luar sekolah, tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke bergetar menandakan telepon masuk. Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan tawa nya ketika mendengar ringtone Sasuke, tapi tidak berhasil. Jelas saja ia tertawa, ternyata ringtone handphone Sasuke adalah suara yang berteriak, "OTOUUTOOOOOOO! ADA TELEPOOONNNN!" mana pakai suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Sementara Sasuke menatap horor ke arah_ handphone_-nya ketika mendengar suara _aniki_ nya yang dijadikan ringtone.

Hampir saja _handphone_ itu diremukkan oleh Sasuke, jika ia tidak ingat bahwa itu _handphone_ kesayangannya. Sementara Sakura masih berusaha menahan-nahan tawanya yang sudah terlanjur keluar tersebut. "Sas- hahahhaaa... Sasuke-kun darimana kau dapat _ringtone _seperti itu? Wahahahaha...," tawa Sakura geli.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tertawa seperti itu, ia jadi makin kesal, "Berisik _pink_!"

Sakura langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap horor Sasuke, "Apa katamu? Dasar Ayam!"

"Grr..."

Sakura dan Sasuke saling melemparkan _deathglare_ andalannya masing-masing, dan melupakan suara ringtone Sasuke yang aneh bin ajaib itu *?*. Tapi si suara ringtone tidak mau kalah dan terus berteriak-teriak, membuat Sakura terkalahkan dalam adu _deathglare _tersebut. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan Sasuke menyeringai menang.

Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya, ketimbang terus mendengar suara gaje yang dibuat _aniki_nya sehingga jadi _ringtone_. Saat ia baru akan bersuara, ternyata suara di seberang telepon langsung menerobos tanpa henti.

"_OTOUTOOO_! LAMA SEKALI MENGANGKATNYA? KAU SEDANG KENCAN DENGAN SIAPA? WAH, _OTOUTO_KU SUDAH BESAR YA! _ANIK_I-MU YANG TAMPAN INI JADI KAU ABAIKAN! TEGANYYAAAA!" suara Itachi, kakak Sasuke saking kerasnya membuat Sasuke menjauhkan telinganya dan membuat Sakura cengo.

"Berisik! Hentikan suara lebaymu itu! Menjijikkan!" Sasuke berkata sarkatik.

"Terlalu kau Sasu, sekarang tolong jemput aku-" kata-kata Itachi tidak terdengar karena suara Sakura tiba-tiba muncul, "Siapa itu ayam? Dia yang ada di _ringtone_ itu 'kan? Ahhahahaha..."

"_Pinky_, diamlah sebentar!" Sasuke memfokuskan telinganya lagi ke arah telepon dan berbicara, "Hn, aku mengerti." lalu memutuskan sambungan.

"Sekarang kau _Pinky_, aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat masalah ayam? Aku bukan _pinky_!"

"Aku juga bukan ayam!"

"Kau yang mulai dulu! Kalau kau tidak menyebutku _pinky_, aku tidak akan menyebutmu ayam!"

Mereka berdua saling melempar _deathglare_ kembali. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura harus kalah karena ada angin yang berhembus membuat rok nya terbang. "Kyaa!" ia berusaha menutup roknya takut terlihat Sasuke. Wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat tipis, 'Sial, aku kalah lagi. Tadi gara-gara _ringtone_ sekarang gara-gara angin! Mana rok milikku ini pake terbang lagi! Semoga dia tidak melihatnya! Meski aku menyukainya, tapi kan aku belum siap kalau begini!'

Sakura memandang dan memastikan apakah Sasuke melihat kejadian tadi atau tidak, ia memandang wajah Sasuke hanya datar-datar saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega, bersyukur Sasuke tidak melihat kejadian tadi.

Tapi dugaannya ternyata salah, ketika Sasuke melangkah maju untuk melewati Sakura, Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya dan wajahnya di samping pipi gadis itu sehingga pipi mereka hampir menempel. Sakura merasakan nafasnya berhenti dan wajahnya berubah sangat merah ketika Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Sampai jumpa besok, _Cherry pinky_," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis, lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai memanas oleh amarah dan malu.

"KURANG AJAAAAR KAU SASUKE!"

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Sasuke yang sudah menaiki mobil mewahnya pergi melesat ke kampus, menjemput Itachi yang tadi meneleponnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukannya, tapi ia ada urusan dengan _aniki_ nya itu. 'Akan kubunuh_ Aniki_ yang sudah membuatku malu,' ternyata Sasuke masih tidak terima dengan suara _ringtone _yang Itachi buat dan terdengar oleh Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, Sasuke jadi teringat kejadian tadi. Saat ia memanggil '_Cherry Pinky_' ternyata itu untuk menyindir Sakura. 'Sudah dewasa seperti itu masih pakai milik anak-anak,' pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Ia sempat merona melihat Sakura tadi, tapi segera ditutupinya dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya. 'Menarik juga,' ia menyeringai dan menancap gas.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya sedikit nyut-nyutan. Ia tidak membayangkan hari ini dia akan mengalami banyak hal. Dan ia masih tidak percaya dengan sikap Sasuke yang melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya. Sasuke yang diam dan dingin ternyata bisa jadi mesum dan menyebalkan, walau kadang ia juga baik dan perhatian. Buktinya Sasuke mau menolong Sakura dan mengobati lengannya yang terluka. Tapi yang membuatnya malu dan tidak terima adalah Sasuke memanggilnya '_Pinky_'. Apalagi '_Cherry pinky_' itu berarti Sasuke melihat kejadian tadi! "Huah! Lupakan! Lupakan Sakura!" ia berteriak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sejenak ia kembali murung. Sasuke pasti menganggapnya pemarah, dan cerewet. Ia merasa orang yang seperti Sasuke pasti menyukai anak yang tenang dan lembut seperti Hinata. Hinata kan putri sekolah, ia disukai banyak orang karena kecantikan dan kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Sakura kembali menghela nafas, "Aku, ingin jadi seperti Hinata. Apakah aku harus merubah diriku?"

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke harus membatalkan diri untuk membunuh Itachi, karena Itachi terus saja menggoda Sasuke habis-habisan soal Sasuke yang tertangkap basah sedang berkencan. Ia sudah lelah dan berniat melempar _aniki _nya itu di jalan, untung saja ia masih mengingat Itachi itu adalah kakak kandungnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sedang berkencan!" sergah Sasuke kesal.

Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke menyeringai dan menggoda adik kesayangnnya itu, "Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Tidak usah malu-malu. Siapa nama gadis tadi?"

"Diam atau kulempar kau ke jurang," Sasuke mengeluarkan _deathglare_ sejenak dan fokus menyetir.

"Ah, baik-baik. Pelit sekali kau _otouto_," Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Akan kucari tahu sendiri, fufufu...'

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Hari minggu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Sakura. Hari ini dia memakai kaus biru tua, jeans panjang hitam, jaket warna hitam dengan lambang kipas di dada kanannya, dan sepatu putih. Simpel, tapi keren. Ia melesat ke rumah Sakura dengan mobil _sport_ hitam kesayangnnya.

Sampai di rumah Sakura, Sasuke memencet bel rumah berwarna _cream_ tersebut. Lalu muncullah Sakura dengan penampilan yang cukup 'Wow' bagi Sasuke. _Tanktop pink_ dengan celana jeans biru diatas lutut, apalagi melihat Sakura yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Maklum, Sasuke datangnya cukup pagi dan Sakura baru saja akan menyiapkan sarapan.

Melihat Sasuke yang terdiam memandangi dirinya, ia baru sadar apa yang ia pakai saat ini. Langsung saja dia menutup pintu dan berlari mengambil kemeja putih yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh atas nya. Ia kembali keluar dan membuka pintu rumahnya dan taraa, Sasuke menatap dirinya dengan wajah masam. Ia sadar, ia pasti menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun! aku lupa mempersilahkanmu masuk tadi. Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang pagi dan a-aku-"

"Hn."

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke sejenak, kemudian ia cepat-cepat mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dan membuat teh. "Bagaiman luka mu?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengambil teh di depannya.

"Sudah baikkan, kau sendiri?"

"Sama." Jawabnya datar

"Apa kau sudah sarapan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"..." Sasuke menggeleng.

Sakura mendadak cerah, ia kemudian tersenyum ceria, "Kalau begitu ayo sarapan sama-sama. Aku juga belum sarapan."

"Tidak usah," Sasuke menolak dengan cepat.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Orangtua mu mana?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tinggal sendiri, orangtuaku berpisah dan aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian di Konoha. Lagipula sebentar lagi juga kelulusan 'kan," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak dalam hati dengan jawaban Sakura, ia mengerti maksud gadis itu. Ia menjadi sedikit salah tingkah, "Hn."

Sakura tersenyum riang, "Sudah ayo makan bersamaku,"

"..." Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura ke meja makan.

"Kau mau makan apa Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura sambil membuka kulkas dan memilih-milih bahan makanan yang akan dimasak.

"..." Sasuke diam saja dan duduk di meja makan.

Sakura yang melihat bahwa bahan makanan miliknya tinggal sedikit berfikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau nasi goreng? Bahan makanan milikku tinggal ini saja sih." Ia melirik beberapa bahan makanan yang disiapkan.

"Bisa masak?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada sedikit aneh, ia tidak yakin Sakura bisa memasak.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan melempar Sasuke dengan tomat, "Tentu saja. Aku juga bisa kalau begini saja."

Sasuke menangkap tomat yang dilempar Sakura dan memakannya, "Kukira kau bisanya berisik."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura mulai naik darah.

"Lupakan. Akan kubantu memasak," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Sakura tidak terima dan mengejar Sasuke ke dapur.

Mereka akhirnya mulai memasak kemudian Sasuke bicara, "Aku ingin yang banyak tomat nya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kembali dengan memotong daging, "Baiklah! Kita pakai tomat yang banyak, kau iris tomatnya ya!"

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil pisau dan memutar-mutarnya. Dia tidak tahu cara mengiris dengan pisau, secara tidak pernah ke dapur. Perlahan dia letakkan sebuah tomat di telenan (aku gak tau nama lainnya) dan memululkan pisau pada tomat dengan cepat, seolah sedang mencincang.

Sakura merasakana ada hala yang ganjal dan menoleh, "Bukan begitu caranya!" ia mengambil alih pisau dan mengirisnya, "Seperti ini. harus diiris tanggung-tanggung dan rapi..."

Sasuke mengambil alih pisau dari tangan Sakura denagn cepat, "Aku mengerti."

Sakura tersenyum sebal dan kembali pada bumbunya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, "Nah! Selesai! Ayo kita makan." Sakura meletakkan seporsi nasi goreng dan segelas jus tomat untuk Sasuke.

"Mana minuman milikmu?" Sasuke keheranan melihat Sakura hanya membawa seporsi nasi goreng.

Sakura duduk di kursi dan sedkit tersenyum, "Aku minum air mineral."

Setelah itu acara sarapan menjadi tenang dan sunyi. Selesai makan, dan mencuci piring mereka memutuskan untuk memulai belajar.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

(langsung selesai belajar aja ya. /plaak)

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Sakura mulai jenuh karena terus dalam situasi yang hening. Sudah cukup lama mereka belajar dan hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara kertas dibalik, dan beberapa suara kecil lainnya.

Sakura mengintip Sasuke dari balik bukunya, "Uhm, hey... apa kau tidak bosan?"

Sasuke tetap memandang bukunya sambil sesekali menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya, "Tidak."

Sakura berdiri dan meregangkan punggungnya, "Hei, aku memiliki dua tiket nonton bioskop dari langganan majalahku. Kau mau ikut? Acaranya malam ini, tapi aku bingung mau pergi dengan siapa."

"Jadi, kau mengajak aku untuk... Kencan?" Sasuke menaruh bukunya dan memberikan pandangan menggoda andalannya.

Pipi Sakura langsung merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Siapa juga yang mau kencan denganmu!"

"Mengaku saja, kau mau."

"Ti, tidak! Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa! Aku akan pergi sendiri!" Sakura membuang muka ke samping sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Sasuke mendadak berdiri dan menjauh dan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi ia menoleh sejenak, "Kujemput nanti sore. Dan pakailah gaun."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang membuka pintu rumahnya, "H-hei! Kenapa harus pakai gaun? Kita 'kan hanya ke bioskop!" tapi Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya dan menutup pintu. "Haah... Dasar aneh,"

.

.

.

Gaun cek.

Tas cek.

_Make up_ cek.

"Sepertinya sudah semua," Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin sambil tersenyum. Mau tidak mau ia memakai gaun juga, takutnya nanti Sasuke akan memakai baju resmi juga, jika ia tidak memakai gaun. 'kan tidak _matching_ kalau Sakura memakai kaus, Sasuke malah memakai baju resmi. Setelah ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya, handphone miliknya berdering.

**From Sasuke petok-petok:**

**5 ment lagi aku sampai. Jangan lupa pakai gaun.**

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir sebal,

**To Sasuke petok-petok:**

**Ya. Aku tahu! =,="**

Tepat 5 menit, Sasuke datang dengan _ferrari _hitam miliknya. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura dan saat pintu itu terbuka, ia tidak dapt menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi putihnya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang begitu manis malam ini. Ia memakai gaun berwarna hitam 3 senti di atas lutut. Gaun itu berbentuk pendek bagian depan, tapi memanjang ke belakang sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit paha Sakura yang putih. Sepatu hak 5 senti dengan tali yang mengikat betisnya yang putih dan membuatnya terlihat manis, tapi dewasa. Ia juga memberikan polesan _make up_ natural dengan _lip gloss_ pink tipis di bibir mungilnya. Rambutnya yang sepinggang ia buat sedikit ikal di bagian bawah dengan poni manis se-alis (bayangkan poni milik Hinata).

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri, bahwa Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dan manis sekarang.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berbalik cepat, "Ayo berangkat."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Ia pun merasa bahwa malam ini Sasuke menjadi sangat keren dengan kemeja biru tua dan jas hitamnya. Rambutnya tetap saja, tapi sepertinya ia menambahkan gel rambut agar terlihat lebih rapi.

Wajah Sakura memanas ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar saat wajah mereka bertemu. Ia langsung masuk dan memegang dadanya gugup.

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil merona tipis dan ia masuk ke tempat kemudi. Ia memandang Sakura dan memegang setir, "Kita ke rumahku dulu."

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Sakura memandang Sasuke heran. Masa mau ke bioskop saja harus minta ijin orang tua Sasuke?

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sasuke mencuri pandang sejenak dan fokus menyetir.

Sakura memutuskan untuk diam saja dan mengikuti keinginan Sasuke. 10 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar dan mewah dengan lambang kipas di pagarnya.

Saat mobil mereka sampai, pagar itu terbuka otomatis dan mobil Sasuke masuk ke halaman rumah besar itu. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Saat akan masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu, Sasuke berbisik, "Kau nanti harus membantuku."

"Eh?" sebelum Sakura mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke sudah memeluk pinggangnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam, "Hei, apa maksudnya ini?"

Sakura yang sedikit kelabakan tidak menyadari dirinya sudah ada di ruangan lain dengan dua orang di sana. Mereka menatap Sasuke dan Sakura tidak percaya dan ada yang berdiri.

"Ayah, ibu kenalkan. Ini Sakura, kekasihku." Sasuke berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Benarkah?" semua orang di sana kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura berteriak kaget, sementara Sakura malah berkata berbarengan dengan suara itu, "Apa?"

"Ya. Dialah yang kupilih." Sasuke berkata dengan lancar.

'Apa maksudnya ini?' inner Sakura berteriak dalam hati.

-TBC-

Yeah, Ichapter dua juga aku edit. Semoga tidak ada _typo_ lagi ya! #ngelap keringet

Harap dibaca lagi, karena beberapa kata dan adegan yang kuubah. Itu dikarenakan Sasuke yang terlalu OOC sebelum di-edit! Aku baca lagi fic ini jadi malu sendiri... / Makanya kata-kata Sasuke sedikit berubah dan IC (aku gak yakin apa beneran IC) :P

Wah, senang sekali aku baca review-review kalian! Lucu-lucu! Hehehehehe... :D tiap baca review kalian, selalu buat aku ketawa dan nahan untuk tidak malu... kalian baik sekali! XD

Thanks udah mampir, baca, apalagi review di fic ini ya!

Karikazuka.

Edit: Minggu, 15 Januari 2012, 21:46 pm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ayah, ibu kenalkan. Ini Sakura, kekasihku." Sasuke berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Benarkah?" semua orang di sana kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura berteriak kaget, sementara Sakura malah berkata berbarengan dengan suara itu, "Apa?"

"Ya. Dialah yang kupilih." Sasuke berkata dengan lancar.

'Apa maksudnya ini?' inner Sakura berteriak dalam hati.

.

.

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Bayangkan saja, dia baru mengenal akrab Sasuke selama 2 hari! Dan sekarang Sasuke mengaku-ngaku bahwa mereka berpacaran.

Ya, Sakura sih sebenarnya tidak keberatan kalau Sasuke mau, tapi kenapa tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sih? Biasanya 'kan cowok harus ngasih bunga atau apalah untuk menyatakan cinta. Boro-boro menyatakan cinta, bilang sesuatu saja tidak! Lihat Sakura sekarang, dia merasa seluruh mata menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya –kecuali Sasuke-.

Melarikan diri, sepertinya cocok. Ia langsung menggaet lengan Sasuke dan menariknya pergi, tak lupa memberikan senyum lebar pada keluarga Sasuke, "Semuanya, kami permisi dulu sebentar ya."

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Sakura yang lebar, 'Nih anak hebat juga. Pakai _high heels_ segitu masih bisa melangkah lebar. Sepertinya aku tidak salah pilih."

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Akan kujelaskan. Jadi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjadi pacarku." Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

"Hah? Maksudnya? Kenapa kau memilihku?" Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku akan dijodohkan dengan Karin jika aku tidak segera mempunyai pacar. Maka dari itu aku memilihmu, karena kurasa kamu dapat diandalkan," Sasuke melipat tangan ke dadanya.

"Karin? Kenapa kau tidak mau? Dia 'kan cantik, dan kenapa kamu menganggap aku adalah alatmu? Aku tidak mau!" Sakura membuang muka sambil melipat tangan.

"Bu, bukan begitu maksudku. Kau tahu 'kan aku banyak penggemar, dan kurasa kau orang yang tidak terlalu nge-fans terhadapku, jadi ya..." Sasuke berkata agak gugup dan membujuk Sakura.

"Memang kau yahu dari mana kalau aku tidak mengidolakanmu?" Sakura membalikkan badan dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke mendadak menyeringai setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Jadi, kau mengidolakanku?" ia mendekati Sakura dan merapatkannya ke pinggir meja hias.

Sakura merona gugup, "Ti, tidak. Ke-kenapa aku harus mengidolakanmu?" posisinya benar-benar terdempet sekarang.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, "Lalu? Kau akan membantuku 'kan sayang?" bisiknya di telinga Sakura. "Apa kau takut, jika... Kau jatuh cinta padaku, hum?"

Sakura menyerah sekarang. Ia tidak punya pertahanan lagi, apalagi posisinya seperti ini. Tubuhnya sudah terbaring di meja, dengan Sasuke yang makin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia jadi tidak dapat mencari akal lagi, kalau bersama Sasuke. "Ba-baiklah. A-aku mau."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bagus."

Belum sempat mereka membenahi posisi mereka, ternyata keluarga Sasuke melihat posisi mereka yang tidak wajar itu. Sontak wajah mereka merona melihatnya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kaget dan Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke agar mundur. Ia merapikan pakaian dan tersenyum gugup, "Ahaha... Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!"

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam. Sakura yang kesal menginjak kaki Sasuke dan memberi tatapan jawab-iya-sekarang! Membuat Sasuke merasa sangat kesakitan, apalagi Sakura memakai high heel. Ia hanya berkata datar, "Hn." Padahal dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal.

Orangtua Sasuke tak lantas percaya, mana ada yang percaya jika disuguhi pemandangan semacam itu. Anak kecil pun tahu jika Sasuke akan berbuat sesuatu. Fugaku, ayah Sasuke sedikit berdehem sejenak dan menatap Sasuke, "Kalau mau bermesraan jangan di sini. Dasar anak muda, cepat sekali,"

Sementara Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, "Wah, anakku sudah besar ternyata! Ibu terharu..." ia memandang Fugaku dan memukul bahunya kecil, "Kau tidak boleh begitu! Apa kau tidak senang melihat pasangan manis ini? Kau juga begitu dulu!"

Fugaku sedikit merona dan salah tingkah, "Tapi 'kan itu berbeda."

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka berdua. Lagi pula aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada..." ia menatap Sakura seolah bertanya namanya.

"Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja Sakura bibi," Sakura mengerti arti tatapan Mikoto dan tersenyum.

"Iya, lagi pula Sakura-chan sangat manis dan cantik. Sasuke pintar cari pacar ya..." Mikoto tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

'Iya sih, tapi 'kan aku hanya pacar bohongan saja...' pikir Sakura pundung dalam hati.

"Jadi, pertunangannya batal 'kan? Aku sudah punya pacar," Sasuke bertanya pada ayahnya.

Fugaku menatap Mikoto yang sedang menggoda Sakura dan berpaling menghadap Sasuke, "Tidak juga. Kau yang harus membicarakannya pada Karin soal pertunangan ini. Jika tidak, pertunangan harus tetap dilaksanakan."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan mentap Fugaku, "Tapi, aku tidak mencintai Karin! Mana mungkin aku harus bertunangan dengannya."

Fugaku memegang pundak Sasuke dan berkata, "Kau yang harus minta Karin yang memutusan pertunangan ini."

Sasuke hanya diam, kemudian ia menarik tangan Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan ibunya, "Kita pergi. Ibu, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sakura hanya sempat membungkuk sejenak dan memberi salam pada orangtua Sasuke dengan singkat kemudian menghilang ditarik oleh Sasuke. "Apa tidak apa?" kata Mikoto khawatir.

"Kau tenang saja, Sasuke pasti bisa mengatasinya." Fugaku memeluk Mikoto dan meyakinkannya.

" Iya, semoga Karin mau mengerti..."

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Dua pasangan ini sekarang berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Suasana seperti ini membuat Sakura kurang nyaman ia mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Jadi? Kita jadi ke bioskop?"

Sasuke yang terdiam sejak tadi menoleh, "Hn."

Sakura tersenyum senang dan menatap sepatunya, "La-lalu tugasku sudah selesai 'kan?"

"Belum. Kita harus meyakinkan Karin dahulu, agar ia membatalkan pertunangan ini," Sasuke berkata sambil menyetir mobilnya.

Sakura menegang dan menatap wajah Sasuke cemas, "Aku tidak mau! Kau 'kan tahu gimana garangnya Karin! Bisa-bisa aku dicincangnya!"

Sasuke mendengus dan memberhentikan mobilnya di parkiran bioskop, "Tenanglah, ada aku."

Sakura merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "A-aku tidak tahu apa perkataanmu dapat dipercaya."

"Jadi kau mau bukti?"

"Tentu saja! Ini berhubungan dengan hidupku, tahu! Lagipula, aku tidak bisa bebas mencari pacar 'kan!"

"Aku akan menjagamu. Jika tidak, kau bisa minta apapun dariku! Dan soal pacar, kalau kau sudah punya orang yang kau suka, aku tidak akan melarangmu. Kau bebas berpacaran dengan siapapun," Sasuke berkata panjang dan meyakinkan Sakura.

"Janji?" Sakura kelihatan mulai percaya.

"Hn."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan menatap Sasuke kesal, "Bicaramu pendek sekali! Padahal tadi panjang!"

Sasuke hanya diam, kemudian ia keluar untuk membukakan pintu Sakura. Sementara Sakura masih memasang tampang sebal. Ia tersenyum samar dan menggandeng Sakura agar mau keluar. "Kutraktir nanti, sebagai imbalan karena mau membantuku."

Seketika itu wajah Sakura berubah cerah dan tersenyum lebar, "Asyiiik! Begitu dong!" kemudian ia menggandeng lengan Sasuke erat dan berceloteh macam-macam.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung juga harus menghadapi Karin. Karin selalu saja menempel pada Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa ia calon tunangan Sasuke ke semua orang. Dan karin tidak akan segan jika ada gadis yang berani mendekati Sasuke selain dirinya.

'Tapi ini demi kebaikanku juga...' Sasuke berkata egois.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

.

.

.

Setelah malam itu, Sakura berusaha untuk menyiapkan dirinya dari berbagai macam kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan _fansgirl_ Sasuke, apalagi Karin. Ia takut jika nanti semua akan itu, ia berjalan menuju sekolah dengan perasaan gugup. Apa ia bisa?

"Woy _forehead_! Diem aja kayak tikus!" suara Ino ketika bertemu di persimpangan.

Sakura berjengit kaget dan menjitak ino pelan, "Kau mengagetkanku saja _pig_! Aku lagi pusing nih!"

"Pusing kenapa?"

"Begini..." Sakura bercerita selengkapnya. Ia tidak mau menyembunyikan hal ini dari sahabatnya, lagipula ia percaya Ino tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun.

"_What_? Ya ampun Saku, impianmu untuk bisa dekat dengannya jadi terwujud 'kan? Soal Karin dan lainnya kurasa Sasuke bisa mengatasinya! Dia sudah berjanji padamu!" Ino berkata dengan kaget sekaligus senang.

"Tapi aku ragu _pig_, aku bukan orang yang istimewa. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan aku yang biasa saja ini dekat dengan Sasuke se-inci pun!" Sakura berkata sambil berjalan cepat.

Ino menghela napas kesal, "Kau selalu merendahkan diri! Padahal kau itu cukup terkenal lho! Kau pintar, baik dan cantik! Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya!"

"Itu katamu, sementara aku berkata kalau Hinatalah yang memiliki semua itu, aku hanya murid biasa."

"Suatu saat kau pasti sadar, kalau kau juga punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki Hinata."

"..."

.

.

.

Ketika Ino dan Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas, seperti biasa Karin berada di samping Sasuke dan menempel seperti perangko. Ketika Sakura melewati meja mereka, ia mendengar suara Karin yang manja.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana petunangan kita? Kita akan segera bertunangan 'kan sebentar lagi."

"Aku membatalkannya." Sasuke berkata sambil menjauh dari Karin.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda Sasuke-kun. Kau milikku, ayahmu bilang kalau kau dan aku akan segera bertunangan!"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Jadi aku membatalkannya." Sasuke sadar bahwa ia sedang jadi bahan tontonan semua orang di kelas.

"Kau bohong! Bagaimanapun, kita pasti akan bertunangan! Kau pacarku!" Karin berkata dengan angkuh.

"Kata siapa? Aku punya orang yang kucintai sendiri." Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya. Sementara Sakura hanya dapat berdoa semoga ia tidak dimakan _Fansgirl_ Sasuke dan Karin.

'Tuhan, tolong aku!' pinta Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak percaya!" Karin berteriak keras, tidak peduli kalau ia sedang dilihat semua orang.

"Benar 'kan Sakura, kau pacarku?" Sasuke memeluk Sakura makin erat.

"S-seperti itulah." Sakura menjawab gugup.

"Kau dengar 'kan Karin? Aku memiliki pacar sekarang, jadi aku membatalkan pertunangan kita." Sasuke menatap Karin datar.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Sasuke-kun! dan aku tidak akan membatalkannya! Pertunangan kita akan tetap terlaksana!" Karin menahan amarah dan berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau... Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Sakura merasa marah karena Karin berani menghinanya, "Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Memang benar 'kan? Kamu seharusnya bercermin! Kau tidak pantas untuk Sasuke!" Karin memandang remeh Sakura.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya, yang dilihatnya adalah para fans Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan menghina. Mereka berbisik kecil, "Iya, Sakura tidak tahu malu."

"Ia bahkan berani merebut tunangan orang."

"Iya benar kata Karin! Lebih cocok juga Karin atau Hinata yang memiliki Sasuke!"

"CUKUP!" Sasuke berteriak marah pada semua disitu. Ia kemudian memandang marah Karin, "Kalian tidak pantas berbicara macam-macam pada Sakura! Karin, pergilah!"

Karin menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, kemudian mendorong Sakura yang wajahnya menunduk lalu pergi diikuti teman-temannya.

Saat itulah, Sakura tidak dapat menahan airmatanya. Ia berlari keluar kelas dan menerobos siswa-siswi yang berada di sana. Ino yang melihat itu, langsung berlari mengejar Sakura diikuti Sasuke.

"Sakura! tunggu sebentar!" Ino berteriak pada Sakura yang berlari menuju toilet, bersembunyi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ikut mengejar Sakura dan bermaksud ingin masuk toilet tersebut, tapi ditahan Ino.

"Kau kenapa ikut?" Ino berteriak kesal.

"Aku 'kan pacarnya!"

"Tapi ini toilet perempuan! Kau gila apa? Tunggu diluar!" Ino memasuki toilet sementara Sasuke _speechless_ karena mendengar 'Toilet perempuan'.

"Tch! Sial!" Sasuke menendang dinding di sampingnya.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

"Saku, stt... Tenanglah." Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang menangis di toilet. Untung toilet sedang kosong saat ini.

"Hiks... Hiks... Tapi Ino, mereka semua membenciku. Su, sudah kubilang 'kan, hiks... seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti keinginannya, hiks..." Sakura menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau jadi bukan seperti Sakura yang kukenal deh! Sakura yang kukenal adalah anak yang berani dan tangguh! Masa begitu saja udah mewek!" Ino mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura mulai menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Ino kesal.

"Iya! Kau jadi lemah gara-gara masalah sepele! Bukannya kalau kau begini, akan membuktikan kalau kau juga bisa memiliki Sasuke? Kau harusnya bangga! Bukannya malah nangis!" Ino menyemangati Sakura dan menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Huh, dasar _pig_!" Sakura tersenyum kesal dan mencubit lengan Ino.

"Aduh! Sakit _forehead_!" Ino mengelus lengannya.

"Biar! Kau sih, mengejekku!" Sakura mebelakangi Ino.

"Tapi, itu membuatmu jadi tidak menangis lagi 'kan? Haha... Begitu dong!"

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Ino, "Terimakasih ya..."

Ino membalas pelukan Sakura dan tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

Sakura dan Ino berjalan keluar toilet setelah Sakura mencuci wajahnya dan sementara itu Ino menceritakan tentang Sasuke yang memaksa masuk toilet.

"Benarkah?" kata Sakura sambil membasuh wajahnya.

"Iya! Wah, sepertinya dia jadi perhatian sekali ya sejak kalian berpura-pura pacaran?" Ino mengedip jahil.

Sakura sedikit merona dan tersenyum canggung, "Entahlah. Mungkin dia hanya merasa kasihan padaku."

Bel pelajaran berbunyi menujukkan bahwa pelajaran pertama telah selesai, mereka tidak meyangka kalau sudah di toilet cukup lama.

"Wuaaah! Pelajarannya sudah selesai!" Ino menjerit pelan sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ahhh, maaf pig! Gara-gara aku kau jadi membolos,"

"Wah, kalau gitu kita bolos aja sekalian! Toh hari ini cuma sampai jam 9 pagi!" Ino menatap sakura meminta persetujuan.

Berpikir. Sakura tidak mau melihat Sasuke, Karin dan fansgirl Sasuke hari ini. Ia sudah cukup lelah berurusan dengan mereka. Apalagi Sasuke, bisa-bisa Sakura makin suka dengan Sasuke. Dengan segala perhatiannya yang berbeda hari ini, ia belum siap. Mending ia pergi _part time _dan shopping bareng Ino. "Baiklah! Kita pergi _part time _dan _shopping_ sekarang!"

Mereka keluar dari toilet tanpa menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

"Jadi begitu..."

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Sakura dan Ino membolos hari ini. Mereka tidak mengambil tas mereka di kelas dan langsung menyelinap keluar lewat pintu belakang sekolah. Mereka kebetulan ikut kerja sambilan bersama di sebuah kafe. Dan untuk itu, mereka akan bekerja lebih awal, supaya dapat pergi _shopping_ sorenya. Rencananya, sore hari mereka akan menyelinap ke sekolah dan mengambil tas mereka. Ckckckck...

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke terus memandangi bangku Sakura di samping mejanya. Ia heran, sampai sekarang, Sakura belum muncul. Ia sampai nekat masuk ke toilet perempuan yang hanya mendapat teriakan dari para perempuan disana. 'Kemana dia?'

"Whoi, kau kenapa?" naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke keras sambil memasang cengiran tanpa dosa.

"..."

"Kau dari tadi melihati bangku milik Sakura-chan. Kangen ya sama pacar barunya? Ciee... Tak kusangka Teme akan seperhatian itu pada Sakura-chan!" naruto nyengir jahil.

"Diam," Sasuke angkat bicara sambil memegangi punggungnya yang dipukul Naruto, 'Ck, gara-gara dia, lukaku terbuka lagi.' Ia kemudian berjalan pergi menuju UKS.

"Lho? Mau kemana, Teme?" Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang menjauh.

"UKS, lukaku terbuka," Sasuke memasuki ruangan putih itu diikuti Naruto.

"Kok bisa luka? Dokter! Tolongin teman saya!" Naruto berlari sambil menggandeng Sasuke mencari dokter.

"Kenapa?" sang dokter bertanya pada Naruto.

"Eh? Emangnya kenapa ya Teme?" Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

Sambil luka Sasuke dibalut, ia bercerita singkat pada sahabatnya itu. Sasuke tahu, meskipun Naruto menyebalkan, tapi ia adalah sahabat yang baik. Jadi ia bercerita tentang kejadian di perpustakaan sampai ke arah hubungannya pada Sakura. sementara sang dokter yang mendengar menggeleng-gelengakan kepala, 'Dasar anak jaman sekarang. Aneh-aneh saja.' batinnya.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino yang puas berbelanja hari ini kembail ke sekolah untuk mengambil tas mereka. Mereka yakin, kalau sekolah pasti sudah sepi dan mereka dapat leluasa mengambil tas.

Tapi, saat akan masuk kelas, Ino mendadak sakit perut dan ke toilet. Jadinya Sakura masuk sambil memegang belanjaan mereka berdua. Saat masuk, ia melihat sesosok pria berambut raven tertidur di bangkunya sambil memegang tas Sakura.

'Sasuke masih ada? Gawaat...' batin Sakura bingung.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap setelah mengambil tas Ino dan menaruh semua barang dan belanjaan di depan kelas, misinya adalah mengambil tasnya sendiri.

'Ambil gak ya?'

Ia memegang tas, kemudian ia lepaskan. Tapi akhirnya ia memegang tasnya dan memegang tangan Sasuke yang memegang tasnya. Saat ia menyingkirkan tangan itu, dan mengambi tasnya, ia merasa ada yang memegang tangannya erat.

"Sakura," Sasuke berbicara pelan.

'Aduuuh... Gimana nih?' ia menjerit dalam hati, kemudian menoleh perlahan, "Sa-Sasuke,"

Dan mata mereka saling memandang lekat satu sama lain, seolah ada magnet di kedua bola mata tersebut. Ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Sakura langsung menghentakkan tangannya dan berlari secepat mungkin keluar kelas.

Seolah lupa dengan Ino, Sakura berlari sangat cepat karena Sasuke turut mengejarnya di belakang. "Hei, tunggu dulu!" Sasuke berteriak sambil mencoba menyusul Sakura. tapi terlambat, karena Sakura yang keluar dari area sekolah menemukan bus, kemudian ia langsung naik dan melesat pergi.

"Tck, sial." Sasuke menumpukan kedua tangan di lututnya sambil mengatur napas.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

_**You have 10 new messages.**_

Ketika sampai dirumah dengan selamat (?), Sakura mengeluarkan handphone dari saku rok miliknya dan melihat ada 10 pesan baru. "Hah? Banyak juga..." Sakura menekan tombol yes dan melihat pesan-pesan tersebut.

**From: Ino-pig**

**Oy, kmana kmu? Dari tdi aku mencarimu! Dan tas ku dan blanjaan kta ada d luar klas. Emgnya trjdi ssuatu?**

**To: Ino-pig**

**Sorry Pig, aku plang dluan. Tdi aku ad sdikt mslah. Blanjaannya aku titip dlu di kmu ya... :D**

**From: Hinata-chan**

**Sakura-chan, kmu tdi knpa kok tdak da di klas? Baik-baik sja kn? **

**To: Hinata-chan**

**Iy hinata-chan, aku baik kok... hehe... :D**

**From: Naruto-kun**

**SAKUUUUU-CHAN! Kau dicari si Teme tuh! Dia smpe ke UKS bt nambal punggungnya yg luka! (aku tau lho semuanyaaa) haha... wlo klian sndwra, aku mndukung kmu spenuhnya kok pcran sma si Teme! XD**

**To: Naruto-kun**

**Hah, nmbal punggung? =="a **

**Kau psti dbrtau dy 'kn?**

**From: Sasuke petok-petok**

**Kmu dmana? Knpa kabur?**

'Wah, 7 pesan dari Sasuke semua. Bagaimana ini ya? Apa dibalas saja?' belum Sakura memberi keputusan, handphonenya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.

**Sasuke petok-petok**_** calling**_**...**

Karena tidak mungkin mengelak selamanya, Sakura menjawab telepon itu, "Halo?"

Disana terdengar helaan napas lega dari Sasuke, "Kau kenapa tadi kabur?"

"A-aku tidak kabur kok!" Sakura mengelak.

"Terus kenapa kau lari?"

"Aku tadi buru-buru! Makanya aku berlari!" Sakura meringis sambil berfikir, 'Buru-buru kabur maksudnya.'

"Aku di depan rumahmu. Bukakan pintunya." Sasuke berkata dan terdengar suara pintu mobil ditutup.

"Eh?" Sakura mengintip keluar dan muncullah Sasuke yang masih memakai seragam dan memegang handphone di telinganya.

Mau tidak mau, Sakura keluar dan membukakan pintu. Karena Sasuke sudah datang di depan rumah, mana mungkin diusir 'kan? "Ada apa?" kata Sakura setelah mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Ini soal Karin," Sasuke berbicara saat Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"..." Sakura diam saja dan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti merasa terhina oleh semua kata-kata nya. Dan aku tadi tidak membantu cukup banyak, jadi uhm..." Sasuke kelihatan enggan mengatakan lanjutannya.

"Apa? Dia sudah mengolokku, dan semua fansgirl mu pasti membenciku. Lalu aku harus apa lagi?" Sakura masih menunduk dan matanya mulai berkaca.

Hening sejenak. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura tenang sejenak, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Karena Sakura sudah menangis kembali dan mengisak pelan. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke memegang sebelah tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau, gadis yang kuat. Sekarang semua sudah terjadi, dan kita tidak dapat mengakhirinya. Bisakah kau bertahan sebentar lagi?"

Sakura kaget dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang masih berkaca, ia tidak dapat menolak dan menyanggah ucapan Uchiha ini, karena memang benar. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, dan tidak mungkin harus diakhiri begitu saja. "Baiklah. Sebentar saja," Sakura sedikit tersenyum ragu saat mengatakannya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi Sakura yang basah, "Thanks."

.

.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

"Jadi? Kau akan meneruskannya?" Ino bertanya sambil menatap Sakura heran.

"Iya. Aku kasihan juga kalau dia harus dipakasa tunangan sama Karin," Sakura meringis dan menatap buku di hadapannya.

"Kasihan atau tidak rela?" Ino memasang cengiran jahil.

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung merona dan menutup bukunya keras, "Udah ah! Kau ini!" sekarang ia tersenyum malu.

Ketika itu, datanglah Hinata dengan membawa sebuah kotak, "Selamat pagi Ino-chan, Sakura-chan."

Ino dan Sakura langsung memasang wajah ceria dan serempak berkata, "Pagi, Hinata!"

Sakura membuka pembicaraan,"Hinata-chan, kau manis sekali hari ini!"

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum malu sambil merona tipis, "Te-terimakasih..." hari ini Hinata terlihat manis dengan bando violet muda dengan sedikit polesan di wajahnya yang imut.

Itu karena ada suatu hal yang membuatnya berdandan semanis itu...

"Kotak apa itu Hinata?" Ino bertanya sambil menunjuk kotak seukuran kotak sepatu.

"A, ah i-ini adalah..."

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, muncullah Naruto bersama Sasuke yang baru datang. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan berteriak pada 3 gadis tersebut, "Pagi semuanyaaa!"

Dan hanya Hinata yang menjawab sapaan tersebut dengan rona merah yang tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi, "Pa-pagi, Naruto-kun."

"Wah, kalian berdua jahat! Kenapa tidak menjawab sapaanku? Seperti Hinata dong, baik ramah, manis lagi!" Naruto langsung duduk di samping Hinata.

"Habisnya kamu berisik sekali pagi-pagi begini!" Ino mendengus dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Hinata, "Itu apa sih Hinata?"

Naruto turut melihat kotak tersebut dan menyeloteh, "Wah, apa itu?"

Hinata mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya perlahan, "I-ini kue. Ka-kalian mau?"

Terlihatlah berbagai macam _muffin_ beraneka bentuk, dan warna. Membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar kemudian berteriak, "Aku mau!"

"Aku juga! Kalau kamu?" Ino memandang muffin tersebut sambil menyenggol Sakura.

Sakura menatap _muffin_ itu dengan kagum kemudian menjawab, "Mauu! Huwaa, sepertinya enak sekali!"

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka kemudian menyodorkan kotak, "Sa, Sasuke-kun ma-mau?"

Sasuke menatap muffin itu sejenak kemudian berkata, "Aku kurang suka makanan manis."

"I-ini tidak terlalu manis kok. Co-cobalah." Kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan _muffin_ warna krem.

Entah karena apa, Sasuke menerimanya dan memakannya. Sakura yang mendapat _muffin _yang berwarna krem dengan _choco chip_ diatasnya hanya menatap Sasuke dan melupakan _muffin_ di tangannya.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Hinata bertanya ragu-ragu.

"WUAAH! INI ENAK SEKALI HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto makan sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Iya! Enak sekali! Kau hebat membuat kue ya!" Ino turut makan _muffin_ warna kuning dengan gula di atasnya.

"Hn." Sasuke berkomentar pendek.

"Aku mau lagi Hinata-chan! Masih ada 'kan?" Naruto mendekat Hinata yang menghadap ke arah lain. Saat Hinata menoleh, ia kaget karena wajah Naruto di depannya.

"A-ada!" wajahnya sangat merah dan terburu-buru mengambil kotak _muffin_ dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau demam Hinata," Naruto menempelkan tangannya di dahi Hinata, membuat Hinata hampir pingsan.

"Kalau kau begitu, malah membuatnya makin merah." Sasuke mendengus dan duduk di samping Sakura, "Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Sakura kaget dan turut memerah seperti Hinata, "A-ah iya, aku lupa!" ia langsung melahap sepotong besar muffin. Membuatnya tersedak dan sulit bernapas. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya berusaha bernapas.

Sasuke mendadak kaget dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura, sementara yang lain _speechless_. Dan kebetulan fans Sasuke di sana menatap Sakura dengan pandangan iri, karena Sasuke perhatian. "Oi, Tidak apa?"

Setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan air mineral dari tasnya dan meminumannya pada Sakura, Sakura berhasil berhenti tersedak. Ia mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan dibantu Sasuke yang mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Terimakasih, aku tertolong." Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh rasa terimakasih bercampur malu.

"Makanya, kalau makan pelan-pelan," Sasuke berhenti mengelus punggung Sakura, kemudian mengusap pinggir bibir Sakura yang ada bekas _muffin_.

"Cieee..." Ino berteriak jahil disambut cengiran Naruto dan senyum malu Hinata.

Sakura dan Sasuke merasakan wajah mereka mengeluarkan semburat merah. Kalau Sakura udah merah banget, kalau Sasuke hanya tipis. Sakura memalingkan wajah malu. 'Berkah emang gak kemana ya...'

.

.

.

Kejadian itu, adalah kejadian yang sangat bersejarah bagi Sakura. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, wajahnya pun turut cerah tak terkira. Hal itu membuat Karin menjadi panas. Ia memberi kode tangan pada teman-temannya dan melangkah menghadang Sakura.

"Wow, enak ya jadi orang ketiga?" Karin tersenyum sinis.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap Karin, "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau jadi orang ketiga yang merusak hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun! kau pikir bisa semudah itu merusak hubungan kami?" Karin tetap berusaha _stay cool_.

"Aku bukan orang ketiga! Kau dan Sasuke tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, jadi kau tidak punya hak mengancamku. Aku tidak takut." Sakura tersenyum tak kalah sinis dan berusaha melewati Karin, sementara anak buah Karin berdiri di belakang mereka berdua.

"Semua orang juga tahu, aku calon tunangannya. Aku tahu, orang murahan sepertimu pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar kami berdua batal bertunangan! Dasar licik," Ia memajukan wajahnya di depan Sakura dengan pandangan sinis.

Sakura kehabisan kesabaran, ia menatap Karin marah, "Asal kau tahu, kau yang sebenarnya murahan! Sudah jelas Sasuke menolakmu, tapi kau masih saja mengejar-ngejar dia, tidak tahu malu."

Karin menggertakkan gigi nya marah. Ia segera menjentikkan jarinya dan anak buahnya segera memegangi Sakura. hal itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya berteriak, "Hei, apa maumu?"

Gadis merah itu hanya tersenyum licik dan mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik sakunya, "Aku mau kau menjauhi Sasuke-kun. Kau kira aku tidak tahu, kalau kau hanya pacar bohongannya?"

Terbelalak. Karena tidak menyangka, Karin tahu rahasianya. Tapi ia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis yang akan keluar. Bukan hanya takut, ia juga terluka mendengar kata 'Pacar bohongan'. Benar, Sasuke hanya menganggapnya pacar bohongan saja. Tidak lebih.

Ternyata yang ada di balik saku Karin adalah gunting. Ia menyeringai licik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, "Jauhi Sasuke, atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rambut pink-mu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata berkaca menahan tangis, "Tidak."

"Owwh, Baiklah. Kalau begitu..." Karin menggerakkan guntingnya dan mendekatkannya pada rambut Sakura.

Sakura menjerit dan memberontak, tapi ia tidak dapat lepas dari pegangan teman-teman Karin. Ia hanya bisa menangis menatapi ujung rambutnya yang terpotong. Ia merasa sedih, karena rambut yang ia panjangkan sejak 1 tahun yang lalu harus seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Sakura memanjangkan rambutnya, karena ia mendengar kalau Sasuke suka pada perempuan berambut panjang. Ia pun merasa juga, kalau rambut panjang lebih cocok untuknya karena menampilkan kesan manis. Tapi, sepertinya rambut yang ia banggakan itu, harus musnah sekarang.

Rambut sepinggang itu sudah terpotong seperenamnya. Sakura menangis sambil berusaha lepas. di saat seperti itu, ia hanya berharap ada yang menolongnya. Seperti Sasuke misalnya.

Harapannya terkabul, saat itu kebetulan Sasuke dan Naruto lewat. Naruto yang awalanya penasaran dengan suara ribut di ujung lorong. Apalagi di jam pulang sekolah seperti ini. Seharusnya 'kan sekolah sudah sepi. Maka itu ia menyeret Sasuke agar ikut.

Mata mereka terbelalak melihat itu, langsung saja mereka berdua berlari. Sasuke langsung mendorong Karin dan teman-temannya –yang memegangi Sakura- dan memeluk Sakura yang menangis. ia menatap Karin dengan pandangan penuh amarah, "Kau..."

Karin merasa sedikit takut menatap Sasuke yang marah, ia melihat kalau teman-temannya sudah kabur. Naruto di situ juga marah melihat Karin, ia menampar Karin dan menatapnya tajam, "Kau apakan saja Sakura-chan?"

Karin beralih menatap Naruto dan tersenyum meremehkan, "Apa urusanmu?"

Mendengar itu Naruto semakin marah dan siap menyeret Karin ke kantor kepala sekolah, tapi Sasuke segera memegang lengan Karin keras dan berteriak marah, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, karena telah menyakiti Sakura dua kali!"

Tangan Sasuke sudah siap menampar Karin, tapi Naruto menghalanginya. "Sudah Teme! Yang penting sekarang Sakura-chan!" ia memeluk Sakura yang masih menangis dan menenangkannya.

Dengan melihat itu, Sasuke batal menampar Karin. Ia hanya menatap Karin tajam sambil memperingatkan, "Sekali lagi kau sakiti Sakura, kau akan terima akibatnya."

Kemudian ia menjauhi Karin dan menarik Sakura dari pelukan Naruto, "Kau pulang saja duluan Dobe."

"Tapi Sakura-chan,..." Naruto mencoba membantah.

"Biar aku yang urus." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan pergi-sekarang-juga.

Naruto meneguk ludah dan tersenyum aneh ke Sakura, "Baiklah. Sakura-chan, aku duluan ya. Maaf tidak bisa menghiburmu lama-lama. Tapi besok aku pasti akan menghiburmu!"

Sakura yang masih sesenggukan tersenyum tipis, "Iya Naruto-kun. Terimakasih ya."

Naruto nyengir lebar dan pergi, "Ehehehe... Sama-sama Sakura-chan!" kemudian ia berlalu.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto, kemudian membimbing Sakura ke parkiran. Ia terus menggandeng Sakura erat dan sesekali memandangi wajah gadis di sampingnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tidak memandang Sasuke tapi airmatanya sudah berlinang lagi, "Hiks... A, aku... Hiks-hiks..."

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke segera memeluknya dan mengelus rambutnya pelan. Saat itulah ia tahu, kalau rambut Sakura sudah terpotong tidak karuan.

Ia menyesal sekarang, sangat menyesal. Karena sudah melibatkan Sakura dalam masalah pribadinya. Padahal awalnya tugasnya hanyalah mengajari Sakura, bukannya memanfaatkan Sakura seperti ini.

Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke merasa Sakura bukan lagi sebagai pacar bohongannya lagi. Walau baru sebentar mengenal Sakura, ia merasakan Sakura adalah sosok yang istimewa. Caranya tersenyum, marah, sebal, dan sedih seperti membuat Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa lebih hidup ketika bersama Sakura.

Apakah? Ah, tidak-tidak. Bukankah ia Uchiha? Masa mendadak melankolis seperti ini? Tapi ia tidak bohong soal itu. Ia mendadak berubah 180 derajat ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura. hal yang bertentangan dengan sifatnya. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa perasaannya saat ini.

Tapi yang pasti, ia akan selalu menolong dan tidak akan melepaskan gadis emerald ini.

"Aku melanggar janjiku untuk melindungimu," kata Sasuke agak menyesal.

Sakura hanya diam sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke perlahan, tetapi tidak berhasil. "Ti-tidak juga. Setidaknya kau sudah mau menolong dan menghiburku," suara Sakura sudah lebih baik sekarang walau masih agak serak.

"Maaf," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna ketika mendengar Sasuke minta maaf, apalagi makin memeluknya seperti ini. ia hanya mengangguk pelan di pelukan Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke melepskan pelukannya dan memegang rambut Sakura, "Kita ke salon ya?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun Sasuke ke dalam mobil.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Setelah Sakura di make over rambutnya, ia tampil makin cantik dari sebelumnya. Sasuke tersenyum samar ketika melihat tampilan wajah Sakura yang terlihat manis. Rambutnya tetap panjang, tapi hanya sebahu. Rambutnya dipotong sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat Sakura tidak percaya itu adalah dirinya.

'Wah, rambutku dipotong sedikit saja bisa merubah wajahku. Jadi lebih cantik ya...' inner Sakura kagum pada wajah yang terpampang di cermin. "Bagaimana rambutku Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mendekati Ssasuke dan mengibas rambut pink miliknya dengan tangan.

Yang di tanya justru diam dan memandangi Sakura. 'Makin cantik,' batinnya sambil salah tingkah. Ia medekati Sakura dan mengelus rambut pink Sakura, "Bagus juga."

Ia berkata berbeda seperti itu, karena malu harus mengakui pikirannya saat ini. Gengsi dong Uchiha bilang cantik pada seorang gadis, apalagi pada Sakura.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau masih mau jadi pacar ku?" Sasuke bertanya setelah duduk di dalam mobil kesayangannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah dan hatinya sedikit berbunga karena Sasuke mengatakan status mereka tanpa embel-embel 'Palsu atau bohongan'. Ia memperbaiki duduknya dan memainkan jari telunjuknya, "Uhm... kalau kau mau, kita bisa melanjutkannya."

Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Sakura, dipikirnya Sakura akan menolak dan memarahinya. Ia jadi lega sekaligus senang dengan ucapan Sakura, "Kau masih mau, setelah... diancam Karin?"

Sakura tersenyum pelan dan beralih menatap Sasuke, "Ya. Aku akan membantumu, kau juga sudah banyak membantuku. Lagi pula, aku punya dendam kecil dengan Karin!" ia mengedipkan mata sambil menjentikkan jari.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "Hn, baiklah. Sekarang kita bisa bekerja sama untuk mengerjai Karin."

Sakura tergelak dan meninju pelan lengan Sasuke, "hehe... Kau bisa juga bercanda! Aku suka kamu yang begini Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke makin melebarkan senyumnya dan memegang tangan Sakura dengan tangannya yang kosong –gak dipake buat nyetir- membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah, "Kau, benar-benar jadi suka padaku ya?"

"Ihh... DASAR SASUKE-KUN NYEBELIINN!"

**-TBC-**

Hi semuaaa! Gimana kabarnya? Baik 'kan? Gak bosen sama fic ku 'kan? –puppy eyes *ditendang reader*

Sorry banget kalo fic ini tidak membuat kalian puas. TwT setiap aku bikin cerita, selalu ada yang ganggu. Dan kedua adikku ini lhhooooo! MAU TAU AJA URUSAN ORANG! Tiap aku bikin cerita, slalu aja ngintip-ngintip baca! *Disepak koko meme* XP padahal 'kan ini fic orang dewasa! Belum saatnya! *triak-triak gaje* so, itulah yang buat aku harus menulis ini fic tiap adikku dan semuanya tidur. –Huffttt... repot, repot, repot-

Tapi, aku tetap berusaha berjuang bikin fic yang aku idam-idamkan selama inii... seneng banget ketika bisa ngepost fic dan dapet review dari reader sekalian. Membuatku selalu bersemangat! XD

Jadi, jangan ragu-ragu Review ya, aku sangat mengharapkan kalian mau menilai cerita milikku ini!

Oh ya, fic ini hadiah untuk: **Sindi 'Kucing Pink** happy birthday ya... XD maaf ga bisa kasih apa-apa... n semoga berkenan... :D

Balesan Review:

**Fiyui-chan : **kyahahhahahaaa... mungkin juga sih... XD #plakk ikuti saja ceritanya ya... XD Review lagi? :D

**Kamikaze Ayy : **thank you, thank you... XD udah kilat belum nih updatenya? ;D Review lagi?

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet : ** nyahahhaaa.. gtw tuh Sasu. Terjepit diantara 2 kondisi .. #plakk review lagi ya? :D

**Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru :** udah nih... :) review lagi? :D

**Eunike Yuen :** hahahhaa... iya nih sasu...XD Review lagi? :D

**MemelSasusakuLove : **Amin... :D wah, disini ada NaruHina sedikit... semoga berkenan ya...:) review lagi? :D

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink : **hahahaha...Aku juga blushing..XD Review lagi? :D

**CherryN : ** makasih banyaaakk... X3 #peluk CherryN . Review lagi? :D

**Chie Akane Etsuko ga login : **Nyaaa... jangan panggil saya senpai... XD saya masih pemula...XD gpp kok... iya nih, padahal di lappie udah lengkap...XP makasih ya...:) Review lagi? :D

**Dijah-hime :** baca review kamu bikin aku malu...XD makasih ya.. iya... bakal semangat nih... :) review lagi? :D

**sasusakulovers : **thank you... X3 review lagi? :D

**chess sy : ** hehehehe.. aku jadi bingung juga mau ngomong apa.. #plakk oke... review lagi? :D

**Ratih hoshina : ** makasih banyak Ratih-chan.. iya nih, aku usahain update kilat,guntur, chaya... XD review lagi ya? :D

#ngelap keringet

makasih yang udah review dan sempetin baca fic ini ya... :D aku sennag sekali baca review kalian... X3 n maaf kalau ada balesan yang ketinggalan ya... author ngenet di warnet soalnya...XD dikejar waktuu... XD sekali lagii...Arigatou!

Review!

Karikazuka.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura tersenyum pelan dan beralih menatap Sasuke, "Ya. Aku akan membantumu, kau juga sudah banyak membantuku. Lagi pula, aku punya dendam kecil dengan Karin!" ia mengedipkan mata sambil menjentikkan jari.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "Hn, baiklah. Sekarang kita bisa bekerja sama untuk mengerjai Karin."

Sakura tergelak dan meninju pelan lengan Sasuke, "hehe... Kau bisa juga bercanda! Aku suka kamu yang begini Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke makin melebarkan senyumnya dan memegang tangan Sakura dengan tangannya yang kosong –gak dipake buat nyetir- membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah, "Kau, benar-benar jadi suka padaku ya?"

"Ihh... DASAR SASUKE-_KUN_ NYEBELIINN!"

.

.

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korden yang memiliki warna _soft_ _pink_ itu sedikit tertiup angin dari jendela samping tempat tidur. Sementara sang pemilik masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya, mencari posisi yang pas untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

KRIIIINGG...

Sakura menggeliat sejenak dan mengerjapkan mata untuk melihat jam di sampingnya.

'Masih jam 06.45,' ia kemudian menyelinap mmasuk kedalam selimut lagi. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia langsung bangun dan berteriak keras, "AAAA...! AKU TELAAATT!"

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Secepat kilat Sakura berlari untuk sampai ke sekolah. Semalam ia tertidur cukup lama karena memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Sasuke. Padahal mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya, tapi sejak tugas Sasuke untuk mengajari Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengalami hal yang belum ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Ia tersenyum riang, dan mengingat Sasuke yang selama ini selalu menolong dan melindunginya. Rasanya seperti mimpi, Sakura dapat sedekat itu dengan Sasuke. 'Berkah dari Tuhan,' ia tersenyum makin lebar dan melupakan acara terlambatnya.

"Sakura-_chan_! Ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri! Nanti terlambat lho! Ayo bareng!" tiba-tiba suara Naruto di samping Sakura sambil menyetir motor balap oranye.

"WUAAAAH! Benar juga, aku ikut Naruto-_kun_!" Sakura melompat naik ke kursi penumpang, dan motor itu langsung tancap gas.

"Pegangan Sakura_-chan_!" kata Naruto sambil mengebut kencang.

Sementara itu Sakura berteriak marah-marah di belakang sambil memegangi Naruto erat. Ia ketakutan melihat cara Naruto mengendalikan motornya. Walau itu memang ampuh membuat mereka tepat waktu, Sakura berjanji dalam hati tidak akan bonceng dengan Naruto lagi.

Setidaknya saat ia tidak terlalu butuh.

Dasar Sakura!

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Sakura mengeluarkan aura yang membuat Naruto begidik. Tapi, tidak berlangsung lama. karena Sakura langsung berlari ke pojokan untuk memuntahkan sarapannya tadi pagi.

'Dasar Naruto sialan! Udah makan cuma sedikit, sekarang malah keluar semua!' Sakura mengutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Sementara Naruto kelabakan dan menemukan Hinata lewat di sampingnya. Langsung saja Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke Sakura, "Hinata-_chan_! Tolong bantu aku menolong Sakura-_chan_!"

"Ke-kenapa Na-Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata turut kelabakan dan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Itu, tadi Sakura-_chan_ naik motor bareng aku! eh, dia malah jadi gitu!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan menatap Naruto horor.

"Narutoooo..." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya sebelum ia memukul Naruto yang sepertinya akan mental beberapa meter setelah ini, "SHANAROOO!"

Tuh, bener 'kan? Naruto mental jauh banget sampai ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. –bayangin jarak antara parkiran ke gedung itu 10 meter- untung saja Sasuke cepat menghindar. Kalau tidak mungkin dia juga akan terjatuh ke dalam tong sampah seperti Naruto saat ini.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata berteriak dan menghampiri Naruto yang matanya bergambar spiral dengan ayam-ayam kecil mengitari kepalanya.

"Ugh, Hi-Hinata-_chan_..." Naruto berpegangan pada lengan Hinata.

Kejadian itu, membuat murid yang kebetulan lewat tertawa geli dan para siswa sekaligus iri pada naruto yang mendapatkan perhatian dari Hinata. Maklum, Hinata idola di kalangan siswa sih.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah mulai sadar dari pusingnya. Sementara itu, Sakura mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_ memukulku, _Teme_! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan tumpangan padanya!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"Habisnya kau ngebut kencang sekali! Membuatku mual sampai sekarang!" Sakura membela diri.

'Sakura berboncengan dengan _Dobe_?' rahang Sasuke mengeras ketika menemukan fakta kejadian itu. Kemarin ia mengusir Naruto agar membiarkan dirinya saja yang menenangkan Sakura, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka malah makin dekat? Pakai boncengan segala, 'Tak akan kubiarkan si _Dobe_ memanfaatkan kesempatan.'

Segera Sasuke menarik Sakura dan berbisik, "Besok aku saja yang jemput."

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura masih belum mengerti. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia dapat menangkap maksud Sasuke. Sontak wajahnya seperti tomat segar yang dijual di pasar Konoha. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa kecuali mengangguk malu.

"Oy, jangan mesra-mesraan di sini dong! Teme ini sama sekali tidak perduli dengan penderitaanku!" Naruto menyeletuk dan memarahi Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke berbalik dan pergi menjauhi Naruto yang mengejarnya sambil tidak sengaja menggenggam Hinata, membuat gadis itu ikut terseret mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

sementara Sakura menoleh ketika melihat Ino yang datang sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka berdua jadi ikut menjajari langkah Sasuke, Naruto,dan Hinata yang masih belum jauh dari mereka.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

"Wuah? Jadi sekarang makin akrab nih?" Ino berteriak histeris di kamar Sakura saat ia berkunjung ke rumah gadis pink tersebut.

Sang gadis yang ditanyai malah tersenyum malu-malu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. "Tapi, aku masih belum yakin."

"Sakura, itu udah tanda-tanda, tahu! Percaya deh! Dan aku setuju dengan pendapatmu! Kau harus balas dendam kepada Karin! Supaya dia kapok. Kalau perlu, akan kubantu!" cerocos Ino bersemangat.

"Aku hanya akan menjahilinya sedikit kok Ino! Jadi, kau jadi pendukungku saja ya!" Sakura mengedipkan mata jahil.

"Huh, dasar! Tidak seru!" Ino melemparkan bantal ke wajah Sakura sambil cemberut. Dan belum 5 detik, bantal itu terlempar balik ke arahnya.

Perang bantal deh.

.

.

.

Hari ini Karin tidak menampakkan diri di hadapan Sasuke maupun Sakura. ia bukannya menyerah, tapi ia sementara membiarkan Sakura dengan Sasuke untuk saat ini. ia masih memikirkan cara yang bagus untuk membuat Sakura menjauhi Sasuke.

Cara kemarin bisa dibilang gagal total. Karena setelah Karin memotong rambut Sakura, Sasuke malah makin dekat terhadap gadis pink itu. Malahan Sakura makin cantik dengan potongan rambut barunya, membuat sebagian siswa terpesona dengan penampilan baru Sakura.

"Tck, tidak akan kubiarkan Sasuke_-kun_ dimiliki orang lain!" gumam Karin pelan sambil menahan emosi.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Benar kata Sasuke. Pagi ini Sasuke sudah datang kerumah Sakura dan menjemputnya. Sakura makin memiliki harapan, suatu saat nanti Sasuke dan dia akan menjadi pacar sungguhan. 'Amin,' jerit _inner_ Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura.

"Ah, bu-bukan apa-apa! Hehehe..." Sakura nyengir dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kelas.

"Kutunggu di perpustakaan pulang sekolah. Kita akan melanjutkan belajar yang kemarin," Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan melangkah pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau istirahat saja? Soalnya nanti pulang sekolah, aku harus pergi."

"Ke mana?" Sasuke penasaran. Dipikirnya Sakura akan pulang bersama Naruto lagi.

"Aku harus kerja sambilan," Sakura menjejeri langkah Sasuke sambil tersenyum riang.

Sasuke menghela napas lega, "Boleh juga. Tapi waktunya akan sangat sebentar,"

Sakura menjentikkan jari, "Kalau begitu, lanjutkan dirumahku saja malam nya! kita bisa belajar lagi dan lebih leluasa 'kan?"

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya dan menyeringai tipis, "Jadi kau mau lebih leluasa bersamaku, Sakura?"

Sang gadis malah menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan menutupi wajahnya yang merona, "Bu, bukannya begitu! Ah, kau kok jadi GR gini sih?" ia berjalan cepat mendahului Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tapi, nanti istirahat kau tetap harus datang," Sasuke mengejar langkah Sakura.

"Tentu," Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat, sesuai janji Sakura datang sambil membawa peralatan belajarnya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang tidak jauh dari pintu perpustakaan, namun ia hanya sendiri disana. Sasuke belum datang, dan penjaga perpustakaan sedang keluar. Yang ada hanya beberapa siswi yang tidak ia kenal.

"Mana ya Sasuke-_kun_?" gumamnya sambil memelintir ujung rambutnya pelan. –jangan pada ngira ini pose genit ya-

Saat ia menunggu datanglah seorang siswa dan berbicara dengannya, "Sakura, ini bunga untukmu," ia menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar.

"Maaf, tapi aku..." Sakura bermaksud menolak mawar dari lelaki itu.

"Ehm, anggap saja ini tanda pertemanan dariku." Kata lelaki itu gugup.

Dilihatnya Sakura tersenyum dan menerima bunga itu dengan sedikit semburat pink di pipinya. "Terima kasih," Sakura menghirup wangi mawar itu.

"Sama-sama," lelaki itu tersenyum kecil dan pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Ah, kebetulan setelah itu, Sasuke memandang kejadian itu dari tadi. Ia menatap tajam lelaki yang memberi Sakura bunga dengan tatapan, mau-apa-kau-dengan-pacarku.

Sementara lelaki itu pergi menjauh dengan sedikit takut, dan menghilang di belokan.

.

"Sudah?"

"ya, sudah beres. Dengan ini, Sasuke akan marah pada Sakura."

"Bagus," karin tersenyum senang dan bermaksud melihat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

Lelaki berambut raven itu melangkah ke arah Sakura dengan sedikit emosi. Ia tidak suka melihat Sakura tersipu seperti itu di hadapan lelaki tadi, kecuali dirinya. "Bunga dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura yang masih menghirup aroma mawar itu menoleh dan tersenyum gugup, "Ah, ini dari seseorang."

"Kau suka mawar?"

"Iya. Aku suka, kenapa?"

"Kupikir kau suka pada lelaki yang memberinya," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, dia memberiku sebagai tanda pertemanan saja kok." Sakura tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan mawar itu di meja.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menghimpitnya ke dinding, tapi ia tidak berkata apapun. Membuat Sakura bingung dan gugup. Saat itu, mata Sakura menangkap sosok Karin mengintip di balik rak buku yang tidak jauh darinya.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati dan berkata pada Sasuke yang ada di depannya, "Sasuke..."

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura datar.

Cup.

Mata Sasuke melebar ketika merasakan bibir Sakura menempel di pipinya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdesir cepat.

Sementara Sakura memegang kepala Sasuke dan mencium pipinya dengan mesra. Ia sebenarnya malu, tapi ia juga ingin sedikit menjahili Karin. Lagi pula, tugasnya 'kan untuk membuat Karin menyerah tarhadap Sasuke 'kan? Sakura juga ambil kesempatan untuk merasakan mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Sementara yang menonton, hanya mampu terbelalak dan mematung. Tidak berani keluar ataupun marah –karena tidak kuat melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain.

5 detik berikutnya, ciuman Sakura lepas dan Sasuke memandangnya lekat. Membuat gadis itu tersipu dan berkata, "I,itu u-ucapan terimakasihku pa-padamu, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menyeringai dan memegang pipi Sakura yang merona. Ia sangat senang melihat wajah Sakura yang merona, sangat manis. "Itu tidak cukup. Aku mau yang lain." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"A,apa itu Sasuke-_kun_?" kata Sakura gugup.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, malah mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Mulanya Sasuke pikir Sakura akan menolak, tapi Sakura hanya terbelalak dan terdiam. Ia mengecupnya cukup lama, setelah itu melepaskannya. "Kau marah?"

Sakura merasa dirinya akan meleleh saat ini. wajahnya sudah sangat merah, dan ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk malu.

Karena sikap Sakura, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan kembali mengecupnya. Mereka merasakan, hal yang sama. Walau keduanya tidak saling mengaku satu sama lain, mereka merasakan perasaan itu lewat sentuhan keduanya.

"Mphh..." Sakura mulai dapat mengontrol dirinya dan melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Ia ragu, apakah Sasuke sungguh-sungguh? Jangan-jangan itu semua sandiwara saja di depan Karin? Ia takut kalau ia seenaknya mengambil keputusan bahwa Sasuke sudah menyukainya.

Sasuke sedikit kaget, tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan posisi Sasuke mendempetkan Sakura di rak buku.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya lirih sambil menatap wajah Sasuke dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia takut dugaan kalau Sasuke hanya bersandiwara itu benar.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

.

Saat hening seperti itu, Karin keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari menjauh tanpa diketahui keduanya. Air mata nya sudah mengalir sejak melihat Sasuke mencium Sakura.

'Apakah aku benar-benar tidak ada di hatimu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_?' pikirnya sedih. Ia berlari ke arah lorong yang sepi. Karena istirahat, para murid memilih ke kantin daripada di lorong maupun kelas.

Ia menempelkan tubuhnya di tembok dan jatuh terduduk disana. Ia ingin membalas Sakura, tapi ia takut, Sasuke akan semakin membencinya. Ia melakukan itu semua karena terlalu terobsesi dengan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia juga perempuan biasa yang ingin dicintai.

"Kau kenapa, Karin?" suara seseorang terdengar di hadapannya. Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus airmatanya cepat.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sui!" jawabnya ketus, untuk menyembunyikan sisa tangisnya kemudian berdiri.

Suigetsu, lelaki itu menatap Karin yang akan pergi menghindar. "Lupakan saja Sasuke," katanya dengan memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celana.

Karin berbalik dengan wajah kesal, "Kau jangan ikut campur! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi diam saja!"

"Justru kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Suigetsu membentak Karin sambil memojokkan Karin ke dinding. "Sudah jelas dia tidak mencintaimu! Buat apa kau terus mempertahankannya? Dia hanya akan membuat dirimu menangis!" ia menatap Karin tajam penuh amarah.

"Kau jangan sembarangan! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berusaha mendapatkan Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak ada hubungannya!" karin beralih membentak Suigetsu dengan pandangan sebal.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya! Karena aku suka padamu! Kau saja yang selalu terfokus pada lelaki ayam itu! Hingga tidak menyadari sekelilingmu!"

Karin terhenyak. Kedua matanya membulat, mencoba mencari jawaban di mata Suigetsu. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan kebohongan itu di matanya. Ia memutar memorinya ke masa lalu, mencari tahu kebenaran.

_Flashback On._

"_Suigetsu, kau tahu? Sasuke-kun dan aku akan bertunangan! Aku memohon pada ayah agar ia mengadakan pertunangan untukku dan Sasuke-kun karena ayahku dan ayahnya berteman! Aku senang sekali!" Karin menceritakan kejadian itu kepada Suigetsu._

_Mereka sudah lama berteman dan bertetangga. Rumah mereka pun bersebelahan, jadi Karin dapat mengobrol sepuasnya di beranda kamar mereka. Suigetsu sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai Karin, tapi ia tahu Karin menyukai Sasuke. Jadi ia menyimpan perasaannya dan berusaha ikut senang_

"_Begitukah? Baguslah kalau kau senang," Suigetsu berusaha untuk tersenyum._

"_Iya! Tapi, Sasuke-kun masih cuek-cuek saja denganku! Aku harus apa ya supaya ia juga menyukaiku?" karin berkata dengan semangat._

"_Yang penting, kau harus jadi dirimu sendiri. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," nasehat Suigetsu sambil masuk ke kamarnya. 'Aku senang, jika kau senang, Karin.'_

_Setelah percakapan itu, beberapa hari kemudian orangtua Karin mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan membuat Karin yang dulu baik, ceria dan lembut berubah drastis. Ia menjadi perempuan yang jahat, ketus dan genit. Apalagi jika dengan Sasuke._

"_Kau berubah Karin, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya suigetsu melihat dandanan Karin yang terkesan genit._

"_Apanya? Ini semua kulakukan untuk Sasuke-kun!" Karin mengelak._

"_Kau sekarang bahkan mengancam para perempuan! Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau sudah gila!" Suigetsu marah dan pergi. Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka merenggang._

_Flashback Off._

"K-kau tidak serius 'kan?" Karin memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

Suigetsu segera memeluk Karin erat dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku serius. Sekarang, lupakan saja Sasuke. Ada aku yang selalu bersamamu."

Karin terdiam sambil merona. Kata-kata Suigetsu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan dengan Sasuke. Lelaki _raven_ itu selalu tidak perduli padanya. Bahkan sekarang ia semakin menjauh. Apakah ia harus menyerah dan mengikuti kata Suigetsu?

"..." Karin tetap diam di pelukan lelaki itu.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke-_kun_? " tanyanya dengan sedikit membentak. "Apa ini semua sandiwara karena ada Karin?"

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk itu?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan memalingkan wajahnya. 'Aku meminta itu, karena aku menginginkannya,' kata Sasuke dalam hati saja.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, "Jadi ini sebagian dari tugasku, ya?" ia mengubah ekspresinya dengan tersenyum palsu. "Hahaha... aku tertipu rupanya!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tersenyum palsu itu. Sasuke terperanjat mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Bukan begitu maksudku aku-"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah mendorong Sasuke. Ia berlari sambil memasang cengiran, "Sudahlah, aku tahu kok! Aku saja yang berpikir macam-macam! Hahahaha... sudah dulu ya Sasuke-_kun_! Aku harus pergi! Jaa..."

Seketika itu ia melihat, Sakura berlari keluar perpustakaan. "Hh... kenapa aku sebenarnya?" Ia mengacak rambut _raven_nya frustasi. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini segera, apapun caranya agar Sakura tidak salah paham.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

"Sakuraa-_chan_!"

"Sakuraaa!"

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_..."

Ketiga teman itu berteriak –kecuali Hinata- bersamaan ketika melihat Sakura berlari keluar perpustakaan dan menuju kelas. Sejak tadi, mereka bertiga mencari Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendadak hilang waktu jam istirahat.

Gadis bermata emerald itu menoleh dan sesegera mungkin menyeka airmatanya yang sempat keluar saat berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum ceria sambil berlari kearah teman-temannya itu. "Haii! Kemana saja kalian?" ia tersenyum layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu!" Ino menjitak kepala Sakura pelan.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar."

"Wah, jangan-jangan Sakura-_chan_ tadi berduaan dengan _Teme_ ya?" Naruto menggoda Sakura dengan cengirannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia mengelak, "Kalian ini mau tahu saja!"

"Beritahu doong! Berarti ada yang kau sembunyikan ya?" Naruto semakin menggoda Sakura.

"Iya _Forehead_! Jangan-jangan kau tadi dengan Sasuke ya?" Ino pun ikut-ikut memasang tampang jahil.

KRIIING

"Ahahaha... Sudah masuk! Ayo cepat masuk!" Sakura mendorong Ino dan Naruto agar pergi.

Hal itu membuat keduanya sadar akan suatu hal, "Wuaaah! Aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-_sensei_!" mereka berlari dan Sakura menghembuskan napas lega.

Hinata yang sejak tadi terdiam angkat suara, "Sa-Sakura-_chan_. Bo, boleh aku bertanya se-sesuatu?"

"Apa itu Hinata-_chan_?"

"A, aku tadi melihatmu... Be-bersama Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Aah? Kau lihat semuanya Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Ta-tapi aku ti-tidak sengaja melihatnya... A-aku tadi he-hendak mengembalikan buku-,"

"Kau mendengar juga?" Sakura khawatir kalau Hinata mendengar rahasia Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." Hinata menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-_chan_! Aku tidak marah kok! tenang saja," Sakura menghibur Hinata. "Tapi, tolong jangan cerita siapa-siapa ya?"

"Te-tentu! Ta-tapi, kenapa kalian melakukan i-itu?" Hinata merona saat mengatakan 'Itu'.

Sakura ikut-ikut memerah dan berkata cepat, "Na-nanti malam kuceritakan! Kita masuk kelas dulu ya?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi dan mengikuti Sakura yang berlari menuju pintu kelas.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Selama bekerja sambilan, Sakura tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Padahal ia bekerja sebagai pembuat kue dan _cake_ di sebuah _bakery_. Walau ia baru SMA, ia dapat membuat kue yang beragam dan enak. Ia pun sering membuat kue bersama Hinata –Hinata dan Sakura cukup akrab dalam bagian ini –dan membuat Sakura makin mahir membuat kue.

Sepanjang jam kerjanya, sudah beberapa kali menjatuhkan adonan, lupa memakai serbet untuk mengambil roti dari oven, dan melamun hingga roti yang dibuat gosong. Untung saja, pemilik _bakery_ itu baik hati dan mau mengerti.

"Kau hari ini terlihat kurang sehat Sakura," kata Shizune, pemilik_ bakery_.

"Maafkan saya Shizune-_san_, saya akan berhati-hati," Sakura menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Sebaiknya kau harus istirahat sekarang."

"Saya baik-baik saja kok. Saya masih harus melayani pelanggan."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi, kalau kau tidak kuat, kau harus pulang dan istirahat ya!"

"Baik!" Sakura tersenyum senang dan mulai ke meja pelanggan yang baru datang. "Selamat sore-, ah! Hinata-_chan_! Tumben kemari?" ia tersenyum senang dan menyambut Hinata.

"I-ya, a-ku mendadak ingin kue bu-buatanmu Sakura-_chan_. Ma-masih ada 'kan?" Hinata berbicara dengan gugup dan tersenyum malu.

"Ahahaha... kau ini, masih malu-malu! Oh, tentu saja. kau mau kue yang mana?" Sakura tertawa geli dan memberikan menu.

Hinata menerimanya dengan malu-malu dan melihat daftar menu, "A-aku mau _strawberry cake _dan_ milk tea_..."

"Ok, tunggu sebentar ya!" Sakura langsung melesat ke dapur dan mengambil stok _cake_ miliknya yang masih 'terselamatkan' dan membuat 2 cangkir _milk tea_.

"Ini, silahkan..." Sakura memberikan sepotong _cake_ dan secangkir _milk tea_. Kemudian duduk di depan Hinata.

"Terimakasih Sakura-_chan_. Se-sepertinya aku pelanggan terakhir ya?" Hinata membenarkan gaun ungu mudanya dan mengambil garpu.

"Benar, nanti kita pulang bersama ya," Sakura menghirup _milk tea_ nya.

"Iya. O-oh ya, soal tadi... A-aku benar-benar minta maaf Sakura-_chan_," Hinata sedikit membungkuk minta maaf.

Sakura tersedak dengan wajah memerah, "Tidak apa-apa kok! Kau tidak sengaja 'kan."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk malu, "Ta-tapi ke-kenapa kau me-melakukan sandiwara?"

"Aku terpaksa..." Sakura menatap jendela di samping mejanya, " karena Sasuke_-kun_ butuh bantuanku. Ia ditunangkan dengan Karin, tapi karena ia tidak mau dan ia memintaku untuk jadi pacar bohongannya."

"A-apa? Ta-tapi, kenapa ka-kalian ber-ber,-" Hinata tidak sanggup megucapkannya dan wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat itu.

"A-aku juga tidak mengerti! Pada awalnya, aku hanya mencium pipinya untuk menjahili Karin yang sudah menjahiliku! Tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah menciumku!" Sakura berkata sedikit terbata dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Ku-kurasa Sasuke-_kun_ me-menyukaimu Sakura-_chan_," Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Apa iya?" Sakura merasa tidak yakin. "Aku awalnya juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi aku tidak yakin."

"I-iya Sakura-_chan_. Te-terkadang orang se-seperti Sasuke_-kun_ malu u-untuk mengungkapkan nya. Se-seperti Neji-_nii_ terhadap Tenten-_chan_," Hinata tersenyum geli ketika mengingat kakaknya itu gengsi mengakui perasaanya.

"Benarkah? Neji berbuat seperti itu pada Tenten?" Sakura tertarik dengan cerita Tenten yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu.

"I-iya, Neji-_nii_ se-sebenarnya sangat sayang pa-pada Tenten-chan, tapi i-ia sedikit malu untuk mengakuinya. Me-menurutku, Sasuke-_kun_ ju-juga sama. Jadi, ja-jangan berfikir negatif du-dulu,"

"Benar juga sih. Aduh, kalau makin dipikirkan malah makin bingung aku! Aku mau beres-beres dulu, kau tunggu di sini ya!" Sakura berlari ke arah dapur.

Hinata yang ditinggal Sakura tersenyum kecil, kemudian membuka _handphone_ miliknya.

**From: Ino-chan**

**Bgaimna keadaannya? Aku tdk tau apa yg trjadi sbnarnya, tpi tlong buat Sakura jadi org yg optimis y! Aku ksal kalo liat dia yg slalu **_**negatif thinking **_**itu! =="**

Hinata mengetikkan sesuatu di handphone ungu miliknya dengan semangat.

**To: Ino-chan**

**Sudah lebih baik. Sakura-chan kelihatannya akan brbaikan dengan Sasuke-kun. kita ttp hrus mgawasinya... ^^b**

"Sudah selesai! Ayo pulang sekarang!" Sakura telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah dan menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"A-ayo!" Hinata memasukkan Handphone miliknya dengan cepat dan menjejeri Sakura. Tapi sesaat ia melihat Sakura yang sedikit pucat, "K-kau sakit Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menatap balik Hinata dan memandangnya aneh, "Hah? Tidak kok, aku sehat!"

"Ta-tapi kau sedikit pucat."

"Ah, mungkin hanya efek dari sinar saja. Atau gara-gara kedinginan. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok! Oh ya, aku main ke rumahmu boleh?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja boleh," Hinata tersenyum dan bercakap-cakap akrab dengan Sakura sepanjang perjalanan.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Benar dugaan Hinata, Sakura sedikit kurang sehat hari ini. Sepulang dari rumah Hinata, tubuhnya makin melemah. Hal itu membuat Neji mengantarkan Sakura, takut Sakura pingsan di jalan. Sakura menolak dengan sopan, tapi Hinata memaksa untuk tetap diantarkan Neji. Sang pengantar sendiri juga dengan senang hati mengantarkan Sakura, karena ia menganggap Sakura seperti adik sendiri.

Sementara itu, Sasuke memutuskan tetap datang kerumah Sakura. ia harus menjelaskan perkataannya tadi dan juga mengajari Sakura pelajaran yang harusnya dipelajari saat di perpustakaan. Tapi, sudah 2 jam ia menunggu Sakura di depan rumahnya dan belum ada tanda-tanda Sakura muncul. Ia bahkan sudah menghubungi Sakura –walau akhirnya di jawab oleh _mailbox_-.

'Kemana dia?' Sasuke berkata dalam hati. Ia menyesal ketika berkata terlalu singkat, dan akhirnya menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Tapi ia senang, itu artinya Sakura memiliki perasaan suka padanya. Ia bahkan tersenyum lebar ketika mengingat Sakura mencium pipinya, apalagi saat mereka berciuman. Rasanya menyenangkan, seolah ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perut dan hatinya.

Tapi senyumannya berubah menjadi kesal, karena melihat sang gadis yang ditunggu sejak tadi, malah pulang dengan lelaki berambut panjang. 'Neji.' geramnya pelan dalam hati. Ia dan Neji merupakan rival dalam pertandingan basket minggu lalu. Masa sekarang Uchiha juga harus menjadi rival Hyuuga dalam merebut hati Sakura?

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura mengucapkan nama lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu dengan ekspresi kaget bercampu gugup. Setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Neji yang sekarang sudah menghilang di ujung jalan. Neji tampaknya tidak melihat Sasuke.

"Hn. Dari mana saja?" tanya Sasuke seperti ayah yang menangkap anaknya pulang malam.

"Da-dari rumah Hinata," Sakura sedikit gugup dengan suasana saat ini.

"Kau lupa dengan janjimu sendiri?" Sasuke berkata sarkastik.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Teleponku pun tidak kau angkat. Sibuk kencan dengan rambut panjang itu rupanya?" entah kenapa Sasuke jadi banyak bicara.

"H-hah? Bukan begitu. Aku tadi sedikit tidak enak badan, dan Hinata-_chan_ memaksaku untuk pulang bersama Neji-_kun_."

"Aku tidak percaya," Sasuke makin kesal karena Sakura mengucapkan nama Neji dengan embel-embel '_kun_'.

Sakura mulai emosi karena dipojokkan Sasuke. Badannya makin terasa berat dan kepalanya pusing, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu rumahnya, "Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya! Lagipula kau juga-" belum Sakura meneruskan kata-kata, badannya limbung dan terjatuh.

Jika tidak ditangkap Sasuke dengan sigap.

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut raven itu terus memandangi wajah manis di hadapannya. Sesekali ia mengusap peluh gadis itu dengan lembut. 'Ternyata tidak bohong,' ia berkata dalam hati sambil terus memandangi wajah Sakura. hatinya kembali damai dan tenang ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu.

'Apa aku benar-benar... Dengannya?' ia belum mau mengisi titik-titik tersebut. Karena ia juga masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, apa bukti kurang jelas? Sudah jelas sekali 'kan kalau kau suka padanya?

'Tapi aku 'kan baru pertama kali! Jadi wajar kalau aku tidak tahu!' ia membela dirinya. Jadi apa kau mau bukti lagi? Mau dipastikan?

'Tentu saja aku mau memastikannya lagi!' sementara Sasuke dan _author_ saling bertanya-jawab, Sakura mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Sasuke melupakan tanya jawab itu, kemudian langsung membantu Sakura duduk.

"Ugh..." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan. "Sasuke-_kun_ masih disini?" Sakura bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil mengambilkan teh yang sudah ia siapkan. 'Mana mungkin kau kutinggalakan disaat seperti ini.'

Sakura mengambil teh tersebut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Masih mau penjelasan? Tidak percaya?"

"Aku percaya," Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura dan menghirup tehnya. "Kenapa kau yang jadi marah?"

"Habisnya, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah percaya padaku! Di perpus juga-" Sakura memutuskan perkataannya karena melihat Sasuke tersedak dan memuncratkan tehnya. Ia melongo sesaat kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan wajah memerah.

"Tck, kenapa tertawa?" Sasuke menatap bajunya pura-pura kesal, padahal ia hampir saja tersenyum melihat tawa Sakura.

"Hahahahaaa... Ma,maaf... Hahahhaa... Habisnya, hahahhaa... Ekspresimu lucu sih, hahhahahahaaha..." Sakura berkata diselingi tawa.

"Kalau tertawa aku tidak akan mengajarimu lagi," ancam Sasuke.

"Hahhahahaaa... Biar saja, hahhahaa..." Sakura masih tertawa.

"Aku akan pulang," ancamnya lagi.

"Ahahhahaaa... Ya sudah, hahahhahaa..." Sakura makin terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Sasuke yang merajuk.

"Akan kucium kau," kata Sasuke mencoba untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ahahhahaha... Aku tidak takut... Eh?" Ia langsung menhentikan tawanya dan melotot.

Sasuke menyeringai dan langsung mencium Sakura di pipinya. Saat ia melepaskannya, Sakura berwajah sangat merah mengalahkan tomat kesukaannya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan menatap Sakura yang masih melongo di tempat.

1-2 detik. Sasuke tersenyum geli, Sakura melongo.

3-5 detik. Sasuke Tersenyum tipis, Sakura melongo.

6-8 detik. Sasuke bingung, Sakura melongo.

"Hei?" Sasuke mulai khawatir melihat Sakura yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, karena Sakura mulai sadar dan _blushing_ berat sambil menimpuk wajahnya dengan bantal.

"H-hei! Stop!" Sasuke mencoba mengelak dari lemparan bantal Sakura.

"SASUKE-_KUN_ GENIIIT!" Sakura kehabisan bantal, kemudian beralih memukuli Sasuke.

"Kau tadi juga 'kan?" Sasuke membela diri.

_**BLUUSSH**_

Wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah dan panas, "Ta-tapi kau malah menciumku tadi!"

"Aku 'kan ingin," Sasuke berkata pelan sekali, tapi tetap terdengar di telinga Sakura.

"Bu-bukannya kau berkata, 'Bukankah aku memintamu untuk itu'?" Sakura berkata pelan.

Wajah Sasuke merona tipis sekali, "Aku 'kan memang memintanya! Aku sudah bilang sebelum menciummu!" ia memalingkan wajah malu.

Sakura mengingat kejadian tadi, kemudian kembali _blushing_ malu. Ia merasa senang, 'Ternyata, bukan karena Karin. Syukurlah...'

"Sudah mengerti?" Sasuke masih belum mau menoleh. Wajahnya sudah_ stoic_ lagi, tapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan Uchiha.

"Ah, eh, e-eto..." Sakura meracau gugup. Ia bingung mau bicara apa, karena terlalu senang dan gugup.

"Hn." Sasuke berusaha mengembalikan ke-Uchiha-annya *digetok Sasuke*

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Sakura menarik lengan baju Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menghadap kearah Sakura. _Onyx_ dan_ emerald_ saling bertatapan. Saat Sakura akan bicara...

_**GEE, GEE, GEE, GEE, BABY-BABY...**_

Keduanya _sweatdroop_ ketika mendengar _ringtone handphone_ Sasuke. Tapi, hanya sesaat. Karena Sakura kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

'Tck, pasti ulah _Aniki_ lagi!' Sasuke menggerutu dan menjawab teleponnya.

"HOII! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN PACARAN? SUDAH MALAAM! NANTI MALU DILIHAT TETANGGA! BESOK AJA DILANJUTIN LAGIII!" teriak Itachi keras, membuat Sasuke menjauhkan telinganya. Padahal tidak di speaker, tapi suaranya tetep kenceng aja.

"Cih, berisik _Aniki_!" Sasuke membalas perkataan Itachi dengan singkat.

"SUDAAH! CEPETAN PULANG! IBU MENCARIMUU! KATANYA, 'MANA SASU-CHAN?' HAHAHHAHAHAAA..." Itachi tertawa keras.

Kebetulan Sakura yang ikut mendengar turut tertawa keras, "Ahahahahahahaa... Benar Sasu-_chan_! Kau harus pulang! Hahahahaha..."

"TUH 'KAN? PACARMU AJA SURUH KAMU PULANG! Ayo-" Itachi mendengar suara tawa Sakura pun ikut menimpali.

Sasuke langsung menutup sambungan karena kesal. Ia tahu, ibunya tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu. 'Dasar_ Aniki_!'

Ia menatap Sakura yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sakura!" ia berkata super kesal.

"I-iya!" Sakura berdehem kemudian tersenyum geli. "Pulanglah, Sasu-chan. _Onii-san_mu sepertinya senang sekali menjahilimu ya," Sakura terkikik geli.

"Tck, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, tidak mau! 'kan lucu..." Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan berlogat manja.

Seketika Sasuke berbalik mendadak kemudian kembali mencium pipi Sakura cepat, "Hukuman untukmu. Aku pulang dulu," kemudian Sasuke pergi dengan mobilnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah dan panas. Ia menepuk pipinya, kemudian tersenyum senang, "Sasuke-_kun_ ternyata lucu ya..." ia menutup pintu dan pergi tidur. Hatinya sungguh bahagia sekarang.

**-TBC-**

Halo _Minna-saan_! Ga nyangka ini cerita bakal sampai chapter 4. Padahal rencananya, hanya buat 2-3 chapter aja. Tapi, karena saya merasa alurnya bakal kecepetan kalau Cuma 2-3 chapter.(padahal dengan chap segini aja udah berantakan alurnya) XD

_And_... maaf ya updatenya lama buanget... Habis UAS, aku terserang flu dan langsung dilanjut libur natal dan tahun baru... jadilah sekarang januari baru update... T^T

Dan _hontou ni arigatou_, yang udah review dan juga baca fic ku... aku tahu, aku masih sangat pemula, jadi kalian kasih saran ya kalau ada kekurangan yang tidak kalian suka di sini. Aku tahu, aku lama apdett... ToT

Oh ya, untuk jaga-jaga sih... aku tidak janji bisa update dengan begitu cepat, tapi kuusahakan tidak terlalu lama juga. Aku punya kendala dalam mengupdate maupun publish fic... tidak unya flashdisk, cardreader, maupun kabel data... ToT modem pun tak punya... *ndeso banget sih*

Aku harap kalian mau mengerti... :"O

special thx buat:**Angeline Uchiha Stephen**** ,****Eunike Yuen**** , MemelSasusakuLove , ****Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**** , ****Dijah-hime**** , ****Kamikaze Ayy**** , ****Sindi 'Kucing Pink**** , ****Naomi azurania belle**** , ****Yuuki Aika UcHiHa**(chapter 1)**, ****Yuuki Aika UcHiHa** (chapter 2),**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa**(chapter 3)**, ****WindyPikachu Girlfriend**** , CherryN , Yuuki AIKA Uchiha non login, Osaka Sakura , ****Tawaan MataHari**** , ****Rey619**** , ****vanilla yummy**** , LeeSica , Dita **(maaf juga gak bisa balas satu-satu...)

maaf kalau ada yg terlewat n salah pengetikan nama.. (marahi saya kalau itu terjadi)

oh ya, kemarin sebenarnya udah mau apdet, tapu lampu padam.. dan gak sengaja sebelumnya chapter 1 dan 2 terhapus.. T^T maafkan sayaaa... #nangis di pojokan

Review! Oke?

Karikazuka


	5. Chapter 5

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehehehe..."

"Sakura? Kau kesambet ya?" tanya Ino sambil melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tidak biasa. Pasalnya, Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil melamun. Bagaimana orang tidak bingung?

"Sa-Sakura-chan kenapa ya?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Tampaknya ia sangat bingung dengan kondisi temannya saat ini. dalam memori otaknya sudah tersusun berbagai bayangan-bayangan yang mencurigakan.

Pertama, Sakura mendadak gila memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang makin lama makin rumit saja. Hinata menggeleng. Sakura orang yang mentalnya kuat, jadi tidak mungkin.

Kedua, Sakura baru bertemu dengan orang gila, dan membuat gadis itu turut gila. Hinata menggeleng sendirian lagi, tidak mungkin gila sekarang menular.

Ketiga, Sakura baru saja... Ah, tidak, tidak. Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat dan mengetuk kepala dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan yang ketiga ini. Masa...

"Mungkin habis dicium macan," kata Ino menyeringai. "Atau mungkin dicium macan yang satu ini," tambahnya saat melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua mata kali ini memandang Sasuke Uchiha berjalan mendekati bangkunya sendiri.

Hinata terkikik geli dengan wajah merah padam. Ternyata dugaannya yang terakhir tepat sasaran. Ekspresinya itu membuat para fans lelakinya menatap sang Hyuuga dengan mata berbentuk hati.

Sakura masih belum bereaksi dan terbuai dalam bayangannya sendiri, membuat Ino kehilangan kesabaran dan langsung menjitak puncak kepala Sakura, "_Forehead_! _Honey_-mu sudah datang tuh!"

Sakura sadar dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah bertengkar kecil dengan Naruto, "H-_Honey _ apa?" Dilihatnya kekasih palsunya memandang dengan _death glare_ andalannya pada si pemuda berambut _blonde_ mentereng.

Ino dan Hinata terkikik geli melihat ulah Sakura, "ya ampun Sakura, kau dengannya pacaran masih tidak memanggilnya dengan ucapan sayang?" Ino memberikan cengiran jahil untuk sahabatnya seraya menjawil-jawil lengan gadis itu.

"Tidak. Siapa juga yang mau dipanggil begitu!" kata Sakura agak keras dan sampai di telinga Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Gadis itu malu saat digoda para sahabtanya, sehingga tidak tahu jika suaranya cukup keras untuk sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

Merasa disebut, Sasuke menoleh cuek pada ketiga orang yang tak jauh dari bangkunya. Matanya menelusur wajah Sakura yang kelabakan sekaligus memerah malu. Entah apa, dari ujung hatinya ia merasa sedikit kesal.

Sayangnya sang Uchiha bungsu memutuskan untuk diam saja dan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Jam 7," kata Sasuke sambil menuliskan rumus logaritma kedalam kertas catatannya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di perpustakaan dan seperti biasa, belajar bersama.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura, sambil melepas pandangannya dari buku. Matanya bergulir ke wajah Sasuke dengan pandangna beri-tahu-ada-apa.

"Ke rumahku. Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Sasuke enteng tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada rumus-rumus yang memusingkan bagi sebagian siswa.

Saking kagetnya Sakura, pensil yang dipegangnya terlepas dan mulutnya menganga sempurna, "a-apa katamu?" Nada suaranya naik satu oktaf saat mengucapkan dua suku kata tadi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, "..." Ia memberikan tatapan, kau-harus-mau-atau-semua-hancur.

Ehm, terlalu hiperbola.

"A-aku, ta-tapi aku..." Sakura meracau sambil mencari pensilnya yang terjatuh dengan gugup. Tangannya meraba-raba permukaan meja dengan kegugupan medium.

"Kurasa itu berarti iya," putus Sasuke cepat. ia tidak mau banyak berdebat dengan masalah ini. Cukup sudah ia dijahili _Aniki_ dan rengekan ibu tersayangnya saat ia pulang ke rumah.

Jangan salah, gini-gini Sasuke sayang mama!

Ia akan melakukan apapun demi ibunya. Agar ibunya merasa bangga dan tersenyum bahagia. Ia, _Aniki_, dan ayahnya. Semua sayang pada Istri Uchiha Fugaku yang manis dan lembut itu. Walau kadang si bungsu tidak memperlihatkannya langsung.

Ganti topik! Bukan saatnya memikirkan sang ibu di perpustakaan, dengan gadis berambut merah muda ini di depannya.

Sakura hanya menghela napas berat dan mulai meneruskan kegiatan belajarnya, "Kita..." Sakura menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di balik poni, "sampai kapan?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis kemudian bergumam pelan, "Hn?" Matanya tidak lepas dari buku dan tangannya yang menulis bergantian.

Sakura segera menggeleng cepat dan menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "maksudku kegiatan kita belajar. Sampai kapan kau akan jadi mentorku?" Ia menyembunyikan maksud perkataannya tadi dengan hal lain.

"Tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lekat Sakura.

"Bukan begitu..." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sekaligus gugup, "maksudku, apa kalau nilaiku kembali baik, maka kegiatan ini sudah selesai?" Dalam hati ia berharap itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia rela selamanya bisa belajar bersama Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke menaikkan bahunya sambil menggelengkan kepala, "bisa jadi, sampai ulangan umum nanti."

"Apa aku bisa? Kurasa nilaiku banyak turun..." desah Sakura sambil menundukkan wajah ragu. Pesimis, sekaligus kecewa dengan kenyataan yang ada. Berarti tidak sampai sebulan lagi, mereka akan selesai belajar bersama.

**Tuk**

"Jangan pesimis," kata Sasuke dan mengetuk kepala Sakura dengan pensil. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Sasuke kemudian membalik halamn buku pelajarannya dan mengerjakan soal matematika yang cukup rumit.

Wajah Sakura memerah saat Sasuke menyemangatinya.

Ia tahu, Sasuke jarang berbicara banyak dan sifatnya dingin –tapi terkadang Sasuke menyemangati dan menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri. Cara yang kadang tidak dimengerti kebanyakan orang.

Dan Sakura menyukai itu semua. Cara yang ditujukan hanya untuknya, untuk dirinya seorang.

'Biarlah ia bersamaku sebentar saja Tuhan,' ucap Sakura dalam hati. Ia berusaha merelakan kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang dan tersenyum pedih di depan buku tulisnya. 'Walau aku tidak tahu, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sesungguhnya kepadaku...'

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Ketika keluar dari perpusatakaan, Sasuke dan Sakura berpapasan dengan Karin. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, tapi jelas Sakura gelisah. Apalagi melihat Karin mendekati mereka dengan senyum menghiasi wajah putih porselennya.

"Sakura... Jangan kau pikir aku akan menyerah," kata Karin sambil tersenyum manis sekaligus tulus. Senyum yang jarang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah terukir di bibir gadis itu.

"E-eh?"

"Cukup," gertak Sasuke datar pada Karin. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa sih gadis ini tidak menyerah dan mencari yang lain? Seperti Suigetsu misalnya? Kenapa juga harus mengejarnya?

"Sasuke, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Sakura lagi. Aku mengerti kalau kau memilihnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyerah," ucap karin sambil menatap Sasuke lembut. "Aku tetap menyayangimu." Dengan yakin dan mantap, Karin berkata beberapa suku kata tadi di depan keduanya.

Sakura hanya diam. Perlahan, Karin mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum yakin pada Sakura. Namun gadis itu tetap bergeming, membuat Karin hendak menurunkan tangannya.

Tapi nyatanya Sakura membalas uluran tangan itu dan menjabat tangan Karin, "kita berusaha sama-sama ya..." Sakura tersenyum manis ke rival berambut merahnya.

Karin pun tersenyum tidak kalah manisnya, "aku tidak akan kalah."

Sasuke mendengus saat Karin menatapnya minta persetujuan, "aku tidak perduli. Yang pasti perasaanku tidak akan berbalik padamu." Kemudian Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Karin, diikuti Sakura yang melambaikan tangan pada Karin.

"Akan kupastikan itu, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Karin dengan senyum penuh arti.

Kau yakin akan ucapanmu, huh? Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mundur saja?

"Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan menyeraah!" jerit Karin tertahan. Sehingga tidak seorang pun mendengar kata-katanya. Napasnya naik turun dengan mata membara penuh semangat.

Kau benar-benar terpikat dengan Uchiha bungsu itu, heh?

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Sasuke berjalan sambil merenungkan perbuatannya. Ia tahu, Karin bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Jika dilarang, gadis itu akan bertekad dan semakin menjadi. Lagi pula, asal pertunangan itu tidak terlaksana dan ia tidak harus menikah dengan Karin, ia tidak akan mengurusi. Ia tidak mempersalahkan apa mau Karin sekarang, tapi sekarang ia lebih fokus pada gadis di sampingnya.

Apa gadis itu bisa menghadapi persoalan bersamanya?

Sasuke menatap gadis di sebelahnya, dan kebetulan gadis itu juga membalas pandangannya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke memandang lekat mata _emerald_ milik Sakura dengan lembut, "Tetaplah bersamaku." Ia menyentuh bahu Sakura dan menepuknya pelan, "karena aku butuh bantuanmu."

Gadis yang ditatap itu tersenyum kecut –tapi berusaha disembunyikannya- dan menjawab, "Iya, aku akan bersamamu.". 'Walau ini hanya sandiwara untuk Karin dan orang tua mu agar kau bisa bebas, aku akan selalu menolongmu Sasuke-kun...' Sakura tersenyum dalam hati.

.

.

Di kamar gelap berukuran 3x6 meter itu, berdiri seorang gadis di depan sebuah cermin rias yang minimalis. Wajahnya menatap sendu pantulan wajahnya di cermin sambil mengoleskan _Lip gloss_ di bibir mungilnya dengan perlahan. Setelah itu ia mulai menggelung rambut sebahunya agar terlihat bergelombang, dan mengikatnya kesamping dengan jepit Sakura manis yang tersemat di rambut merah mudanya.

"Walau dirias seperti apapun, aku tidak bisa secantik Hinata yang tanpa _make up _sekalipun. Pantas saja, Sasuke tidak tertarik padaku." Ia perlahan menyentuh bibirnya pelan, "tapi kenapa ia menciumku..." Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul ke kepalanya.

**Tiiin Tiin**

Sakura menoleh sekilas, dan memakai _high hells_ 3 sentinya dengan cepat. Sampai di ujung pintu, sekilas ia menoleh kearah cermin dengan menahan air mata.

'Itu hanya sandiwara saja 'kan?'

Ia berjalan sambil menahan air matanya yang siap mengalir, tapi tidak bisa. Air matanya jatuh dan mengalir ke pipinya. Untung saja ia memakai _waterproof make up_, sehingga ia tidak perlu menyiapkan bedak lagi dan menaburkan pada pipinya yang sudah dipoles sebelumnya.

Sampai di depan pintu, ia menarik napas dan mengatur detak jantungnya agar tidak terdengar suara sesenggukan yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Saat ia telah mengunci pintu, wajahnya berubah cerah seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

"Maaf lama ya Sasuke-kun," katanya riang sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Tidak ada jejak kesedihan sama sekali dari wajahnya. Yang terlihat hanya wajah cerah, senang, dan gembira.

Sasuke diam mematung, menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah dan itu membuat Sakura melihat ke badannya sendiri dengan panik.

"E-eh. A-ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Sakura sambil membenahi pakaiannya.

Sasuke segera menggeleng dan segera mengalihkan pandangan pada kaca depan. Sakura tidak tahu, kalau si bungsu Uchiha itu sedang menahan senyum dan rona merah di wajahnya.

'Dia seperti bunga,' batin Sasuke sambil menoleh sekilas pada Sakura yang masih memandangi bajunya dengan bingung. 'Cantik.' Kemudian Sasuke segara fokus pada jalan di depannya.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Dua pasangan itu sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke dalam rumah sambil sesekali melontarkan percakapan –-hanya Sakura tentunya yang bicara.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya," sambut Mikoto, ibu Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan Sakura mengucapkan salam sambil ber-_ojigi_.

"Ayo masuk, kebetulan kakakmu baru saja pulang dari Kirigakure," kata Mikoto lagi tanpa melepas senyum lembutnya. Ia mendorong kedua remaja itu masuk ke dalam rumah mewah Uchiha.

"Kakakmu yang waktu itu ya?" bisik Sakura sambil mengikuti Sasuke masuk. Ia teringat pada telepon heboh waktu itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Walau dia _Aniki_ku, kita akan tetap berperan sebagai kekasih." Ia berbisik sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Tangan Sasuke dingin, sedingin wajahnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. 'Benar 'kan? Selama ini hanya sandiwara,' batin Sakura sedih.

Tapi ia selalu tidak dapat menolak tangan dan sentuhan itu. Ia benar-benar terperangkap dengan sang Uchiha bungsu. Dan saat ia terperangkap, akan sulit melepaskannya. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan melangkah ke depan, mengikuti lelaki itu.

"_Otouto_!" teriak sebuah suara. "Dia toh-" suara semangat Itachi yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan kekasihnya mendadak terputus. "-Kekasihmu..." lanjutnya lirih, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Sakura sendiri tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Itachi, "K-kau..." Memori otak kembali memutar kejadian masa lalunya. Kejadian yang masih terbayang-bayang di sudut otaknya, meluap keluar.

Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Fugaku yang berada di sana menatap kedua orang itu dengan bingung. Ketiganya menatap dua orang itu dengan pandangan berbeda-beda namun dengan inti yang sama.

"_Cherry-blossom_..." ucap Itachi dengan penekanan tiap katanya. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dengan mengucapkan dua suku kata tersebut. Suku kata yang selalu mengingatkannya pada gadis kecil 9 tahun yang lalu.

Seketika mata Mikoto membulat dan tersenyum ceria, "Jadi kau gadis kecil itu?" Wajahnya berkali-kali lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Gadis kecil di bawah pohon Sakura 9 tahun yang lalu?" kali ini Fugaku angkat bicara sambil menatap Sakura.

Lelaki –atau bisa disebut sang Uchiha bungsu hanya diam sambil memandangi Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa Itachi bisa kenal Sakura? dan kenapa reaksi orangtuanya agak berbeda dengan pertemuan mereka sebelumnya? Seperti pernah bertemu. "Kalian semua saling kenal sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit bingung dan Itachi menggaruk kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Keduanya bingung menjelaskan pada Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya telah mereka alami.

"Bisa dibilang... ia penyelamat hidupku," ungkap Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut. Mata yang serupa dengan Sasuke itu menatap Sakura lembut.

"Dan penyemangat kami," tambah Mikoto sambil tersenyum disertai anggukan Fugaku. Bahkan ayah ibu Sasuke turut menatap Sakura lembut.

Sasuke masih belum paham memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura yang bingung akan genggaman tangan Itachi. Sakura yang dipandangi Sasuke mulai menyusun kata yang pas untuk menghindari cerita ini. ia tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang, tida untuk saat ini.

"Jelaskan. Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di tiap kata. Bukan karena marah tidak di beritahu saja, tapi ia lebih marah saat melihat Itachi menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan raut wajah seperti orang kasmaran! KASMARAN!

Bisa-bisanya sang kakak lupa, kalau itu pacar (bohongan) adiknya, dan se-enak dengkul menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Membuat sang gadis merona malu. Sasuke jelas tidak terima! Ralat! Sangat-tidak-terima.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke menyentak tangan Itachi yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Mengingatkan pada _Aniki_nya dimana posisinya sekarang.

Itachi sedikit tersentak, tapi ia segera menutupinya, "akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, _Cherry_. Sudah lama aku mencarimu."Ia mengerjapkan mata dan terus memandang Sakura lekat-lekat, seolah gadis itu bisa hilang jika tidak dipandang seperti itu.

"Sayangnya kau kekasih adikku," ucapnya agak kecewa. Kecewa karena terlambat oleh adiknya sendiri.

Anehnya, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang dari tadi diam saja melihat dorama 3 remaja itu bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, kita makan malam dulu. Semua pasti lapar 'kan?" ajak Mikoto sambil menggandeng Sakura dan Itachi masuk ruang makan.

Wajah Sasuke makin masam.

"Selamat malam semuanya."

Kelimanya menoleh serampak dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah sedang tersenyum ceria dan mendekat. Ia memakai terusan merah hitam dengan renda di ujung lengan dan lehernya, membuatnya makin terlihat manis.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Eh, ada Sakura dan Itachi-_nii _juga. Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tepat ya?" ia tersenyum lagi di balik kaca matanya.

'Sangat tidak tepat,' batin Sasuke dan Itachi berbarengan.

Mikoto tersenyum, "ayo Karin, kita baru saja akan mulai makan malam." Fugaku mengangguk menyetujui dan mendahului mereka ke ruang makan. Rupanya panggilan alam di perutnya sudah tidak bisa di kompromi lagi.

Karin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, kemudian menjejeri langkah Sasuke. "Hai Sasuke-kun?" gadis itu mencoba menyapa sehalus dan sebaik mungkin pada lelaki yang disukainya.

Sayangnya, Sasuke sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang cukup baik. Sehingga, yang ia dapat hanya tatapan super tajam Sasuke dan wajah Sasuke yang menahan kesal.

"_Cherry_, kau duduk di sini ya..." kata Itachi sambil menyiapkan bangku untuk Sakura duduk.

"Err... Terimakasih Itachi-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum malu dan duduk di bangku itu.

Itachi kembali tersenyum dan hendak duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura, namun dengan segera Sasuke duduk di sana. Jadinya Itachi mengalah dan duduk di samping kiri gadis bermata hijau bening tersebut.

Karin tidak mau ketinggalan, kemudian duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Fugaku di ujung meja di samping Mikoto yang berada di depan Itachi. Sehingga urutannya mulai dari Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Karin.

"Lho? Kok semuanya di bagian kiri?" tanya Mikoto heran.

Karin nyengir, Sasuke cuek, Sakura tersenyum kecil, Itachi ikutan tersenyum. "Aku ingin makan bersama _Cherry_. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya," ungkap Itachi sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

"Ibu tidak menyangka kalau Sakura adalah gadis kecil itu," kata Mikoto dengan pandangan takjub. "Lucu rasanya, tidak menyadarimu waktu pertama datang kemari," tambahnya dengan wajah tersenyum cerah.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Itachi-_nii_ dan _Kaa-san_?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Karin sudah lama kenal Mikoto jadi ia memanggilnya dan menganggapnya sebagai ibu sendiri.

"Sudah! Jelaskan saja!" kata Sasuke dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ia nyaris kehilangan kesabaran untuk hal ini.

Sakura bingung ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Karin, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan jelasnya Sasuke. Terlihat mata Sasuke yang berwajah datar itu menatapnya dingin.

'Tuhaan... Kenapa jadi begini runyam?" jerit batin Sakura dalam hati.

-TBC-

Akhirnya _chapter_ 5! *jerit-jerit*

_Oh my God!_ Ga nyangka banget bisa bikin fic ini sampai _chapter_ segini... Ini semua berkat kalian yang udah kasih semangat dan review fic ku ini! XD

Aku berharap kalian semua tetap mau baca ini~ Karena semakin banyak yang _review_ dan baca karyaku, itu membuat aku makin bersemangat melanjutkannya! :D

Dan maaf kalau _update_ tidak bisa secepat kilat, petir, guntur, angin, dan lain-lain ya... Aku lagi gak semangat banget... teman-teman dekatku, tidak ada yang minat baca fic ini... ToT Padahal salah satu teman terdekatku sudah janji bakal baca, nyatanya tidak... U_U"

Makasih ya buat emakku yang mau ngoreksi fic ini... Gak nyangka emakku ini mau datang mampir dan me_review_ pula... Makasih emaak! ^^b #peluk Rie

Sama buat Sindi yang udah _review _di kotak _review _juga di sms! XD Yak apa neng, udah mendingan belum? XP (_inner_: Kuharap lebih baik, walau sedikit) makasih udah semangatin aku dan jadi teman nggosip ya..XD wkwkwkwkkkk...

Belum bisa balas semuanya.. aku nge warnet.. ToT

Special thanks to: Osaka Sakura, Ilana-lia, Rey619, vanilla yummy, LeeSica, Dita, Uzumaki namida-chan, Haruno Sakura Cherry Blossoms, skysunsets, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Rievectha Herbst, nattually, Naomi Kanzaki, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Eunike Yuen :D (maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama)

(_inner_: Yang nge-review makin dikit.. ToT)

Dan untuk semua _Review_er (_review_ lagi ya), silent _reader_ (ayo _review_ jangan malu-malu), dan yang lewat (baca ya) hahahaa... Kuucapkan:

Terima kasih.

_Thank you._

_Arigatou._

_Sankyu._

_Kamsa hamnida._

_Gomawoyo._

_Xie-xie._

_Matur nuwun._

_Review_! Oke?

Karikazuka.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya Itachi-_nii_ dan _Kaa-san_?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Karin sudah lama kenal Mikoto jadi ia memanggilnya dan menganggapnya sebagai ibu sendiri.

"Sudah! Jelaskan saja!" kata Sasuke dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Sakura bingung ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Karin, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan jelasnya Sasuke. Terlihat mata Sasuke yang berwajah datar itu menatapnya dingin.

'Tuhaan... Kenapa jadi begini runyam?" jerit batin Sakura dalam hati.

_Sakura P.O.V_

Aduh, aku harus jawab bagaimana? Kulihat semua mata memandangku. Apalagi Sasuke. Matanya menatapku tajam sekali!

"Be-begini..." kataku terbata-bata. Aku menelan ludah pelan. Harusnya aku tidak kemari!

"Ceritanya nanti saja Karin. Kita makan dulu ya," tiba-tiba suara ibu Sasuke menyahut. Huffft... Syukurlah, paling tidak Karin tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku sok gaya di hadapannya.

Tapi mata itu, mata _onyx_ itu masih menatapku tajam. Sasuke pasti kesal padaku. Aku memang payah...

_Normal P.O.V_

Selesai makan, semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk sekedar minum teh dan berbincang-bincang. Mikoto yang menyeduh teh dan menyiapkan cemilan ringan di ruangan itu, tersenyum lembut. Sesekali ia mengelus rambut _soft pink _Sakura dan menggumamkan kata 'Kau manis', 'Kau cantik sekali', 'Tidak disangka kita bisa bertemu lagi'.

Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah merona merah. Apalagi Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Sakura terus mengembangkan senyumnya sambil sesekali menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan si bungsu Uchiha?

Dia terlihat berwajah masam dan mengerut kesal, apalagi dengan Karin yang berada di sampingnya dan mengoceh tidak jelas –sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau tahu dan dengar apa saja ocehan itu- mendingan diam saja.

Matanya menatap Sakura dan Itachi dengan pandangan tidak suka. Apalagi melihat Itachi menepuk atau mencubit pipi Sakura, benar-benar membuat kekesalannya menjadi-jadi.

"Kami sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Fugaku setelah menyesap teh hijau miliknya.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_. Kau sudah memberikan semangat untuk kami, sehingga kami sekarang bisa hidup seperti ini," tambah Mikoto sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sungkan.

"Tidak kusangka kau adalah kekasih _Otouto_-ku, _Cherry_. Padahal kau lebih cocok denganku," ucap Itachi sambil mengerling nakal. Ia sedikit melirik pada adiknya yang berada di seberang sofa bersama Karin.

"Maksudmu, hah?" bentak Sasuke sinis. Ia tidak terima dengan perkataan kakak tunggalnya yang terkesan menghina dirinya saat ini.

"Huh, memang benar kan?"

"_Aniki_..." Sasuke menggeram. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Mungkin jika Sasuke itu gunung, ia sudah mencapai tahap 'waspada' dan bergetar panas.

Itachi memberikan tatapan mengejeknya pada Sasuke.

Sementara yang lain _sweatdropped_ melihat tingkah kakak-beradik Uchiha itu. Apalagi Sakura, ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa kakak adik satu ini luar biasa daya saing dan ejek-ejekannya. Bayangan kakak adik yang rukun dan saling menyayangi runtuh seketika.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun,_" kata Karin menenangkan Sasuke sambil mengelus dada Sasuke agar emosinya turun.

**Cnuut.**

Hati Sakura mencelos melihat Karin mengelus Sasuke dan lelaki itu tidak menepisnya. Perlahan, matanya sudah merah –siap untuk menangis. Sebelum air mata itu benar-benar keluar, ia segera berdiri dan berbalik.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar, permisi..." kata Sakura pelan. Ia terdiam sejenak dan berbalik, "toiletnya di ujung sana?"

Mikoto mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sakura lewat. Segera Sakura berjalan ke toilet. Tidak dikiranya tebakan acaknya benar. Ia beranjak masuk dan menutup pintu toilet tersebut.

"Hiks... Rasanya... Sakit sekali," kata Sakura nyaris berbisik dan menangis. Ia merasakan hatinya sakit, saat itu. Sakit yang berbeda dengan sakit pada umumnya. Sakit yang menghantam, dan terasa aneh sekaligus menyakitkan.

Ia menatap wajahnya di pantulan cermin, riasannya sudah sedikit berantakan akibat ia menggosok wajahnya dengan tangan. Matanya sembab merah dan wajahnya agak pucat. Napasnya tidak teratur karena menahan sesenggukan sejak tadi.

"Hn?"

Sakura menoleh kaget. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di balik pintu yang sudah ditutup sambil menyilangkan tangan. Wajahnya datar, tapi dari sorot matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Seingat Sakura, ia sudah menutup pintu tadi. Tapi tampaknya ia lupa menguncinya. Gadis itu menyesali perbuatannya yang ceroboh, membuatnya harus tampak konyol saat ini.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Sakura menggosok matanya cepat dan memasang senyum palsu, "ke-kenapa kemari?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mendekati Sakura yang gelagapan tidak jelas. Perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan mengusap berkas airmata gadis itu lembut. Pandangannya melekat erat pada mata hijau Sakura yang sedikit meredup binarannya.

"Kau menangis."

"A-ah, itu ta-tadi... A-anu..." Sakura makin gelagapan dengan wajah merah. Ia malu tertangkap basah seperti ini, apalagi usahanya mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke tidak berhasil. Mata Sasuke seolah merekat kuat, sehingga mata Sakura sendiri tidak sanggup berpaling.

Perlahan, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mendekap gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan dan tubuh gadis itu dingin. Ia mengeratkan pelukannnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura.

"Aku kesal," katanya di telinga gadis itu, sehingga membuat napasnya menerpa daun telinga Sakura.

Sakura diam saja dengan wajah semerah tomat, ia menunggu.

"Aku seolah bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa di sini. Kau, dengan semua keluargaku sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu." Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bahus gadis itu, sambil menghirup harum tubuh Sakura.

"Apalagi _Aniki_ memanggilmu _Cherry_..."Ia menghela nafas tepat di telinga Sakura, nafas itu langsung membuat gadis itu berjengit kecil. "Kau harus ingat, kau kekasihku saat ini..."

Sakura tersentak pelan, perlahan air matanya keluar dan ia hampir akan membalas pelukan Sasuke. Tapi...

"...Walau hanya sanya sebatas peran."

Serasa gadis itu dijatuhkan dari tebing yang tinggi. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sinar matanya makin meredup dan nyaris kehilangan binar ceria dan semangatnya. Seolah binaran itu tidak pernah ada di sana.

"Aku mengerti ini tugasku. Aku hanya pacar bohonganmu di sini. Di luar itu semua, kita tetap saja teman 'kan?" kata Sakura dengan airmata berlinang. Ia menyangga tubuhnya yang bergetar dengan menempelkan tangan kanannya ke wastafel di belakangnya.

Sasuke hendak berkata sesuatu tapi suara dan dorongan dari pintu di belakangnya membuatnya terkejut. Matanya beralih pada pintu yang perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok lelaki berambut hitam panjang.

"Apa benar itu _Otouto_?"

Mata Sakura dan Sasuke membelalak melihat Itachi menatap mereka serius. Bahkan untuk Sasuke yang 17 tahun hidup bersama _Aniki-_nya, baru kali ini Itachi menatap seserius ini. seolah ini adalah rapat direksi yang sangat penting.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun. Ia tidak mau berbohong maupun mengelak pada _Aniki-_nya saat ini.

"_Cherry_?" ulang Itachi, kali ini pada Sakura. Yang dipandang sedikit gelagapan meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke lewat matanya. Namun sayang, Sasuke tidak memandanganya saat ini.

"I-itu benar..." kata Sakura pelan. Percuma, ia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk mengelak. Orang lain mungkin bisa dibohongi, tapi ia tahu kalau Uchiha bersaudara ini bisa menangkap gelagat bohong atau benar dari dirinya.

Sasuke diam saja menatap keduanya. Ia menatap sebal _Aniki-_nya yang sudah seenak diri menguping. Kali ini, satu lagi yang tahu rahasia mereka. Ia harus mulai waspada dan bersiap akan kemungkinan petunangannya akan kembali terlaksana.

"Jadi, mau kalian jelaskan padaku?" Itachi gantian menatap Sasuke, yang dibalas adiknya dengan _deathglare_. Tapi Itachi sudah kebal, bahkan lebih kebal dari pada Naruto yang dikira Sakura sudah sangat kebal.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain," Sakura tersenyum canggung yang dipaksakan, melihat mereka mengobrol di toilet. Dan itu bukan tempat yang bagus untuk memulai pembicaraan serius.

Itachi mengangguk dan Sasuke mendengus. Itachi yang sebal dengan ulah Sasuke menjitak kepala adiknya. Sakura mendahului mereka ke ruang keluarga dan berusaha menampakkan wajah ceria.

"Kalian berangkat sendiri-sendiri, kenapa kembalinya berbarengan?" tanya Karin sambil menunjuk ketiganya bingung. Karena tidak ada jawaban, ia berdiri dengan sedikit menghela nafas kesal dan membungkuk sopan pada Mikoto serta Fugaku, "_Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ia tahu ia sudah harus pulang sekarang.

Mikoto bangkit dan memegang pundak Karin, "sama-sama sayang... Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu kok." Di mata Mikoto, semua teman Sasuke dan Itachi sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri.

"K-kalau begitu, aku juga mau pulang Paman, Bibi... Terima kasih atas makan malamnya," Kata Sakura turut membungkuk hormat bergantian pada Fugaku yang duduk dan Mikoto yang di samping Karin.

"Tentu Sakura-chan~ Main lagi ya kemari," balas Mikoto sambil memeluk Sakura. nampaknya ia sangat menyukai Sakura.

Fugaku berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sakura dengan senyum tipis khas Uchiha-nya, "hn." Ia menoleh pada kedua anaknya, "jadi, siapa yang akan mengantar nona-nona cantik ini pulang?"

Sasuke dan Itachi langsung berjalan sigap kearah Sakura, "biar aku yang mengantar!"

Mikoto mengangkat alisnya geli. Fugaku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan Karin terlihat kesal, pasalnya kedua Uchiha itu rela mengantar Sakura pulang! Bahkan Sasuke tidak memandangnya sedikitpun!

Sakura bingung, kedua tangannya sudah dipegang oleh duo Uchiha. Sasuke di tangan kanannya dan Itachi di bahu kirinya. Mau ikut yang mana Sakura? Author sendiri bingung jika jadi kau sekarang.

"Terus nona cantik satu ini siapa yang mengantar?" tanya Mikoto geli. "Itachi, Sasuke..."

"Aku kangen dengan Sakura, jadi aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang," tegas Itachi dan memandang Sasuke tajam, "bukan begitu, adikku?" Itachi berusaha untuk mengalahkan adu antar ini secepatnya dan segera mengantar gadisnya pulang.

Gadisnya? Bukannya itu gadis adiknya?

Sasuke tidak mau kalah, ia balas menatap _Aniki-_nya tajam, "dia kekasihku, aku yang membawanya pulang."

"Sudah, kumohon kalian berdua jangan bertengkar..." kata Sakura bingung. "Aku pulang sendiri saja kalau begitu..." Ia memutuskan jalan keluar pilihannya sendiri dan meraih telepon genggamnya untuk memanggil taksi

"Jangan. Oke, ayo Karin kuantar kau pulang." Itachi mengalah. Ia mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh pipi gadis tersebut, "kutunggu penjelasannya lain waktu, _Cherry_."

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah merona, "ya, Itachi-_kun_. Hati-hati di jalan." Sakura berusaha sesopan mungkin saat ini.

Itachi mengangguk dan berbalik pergi setelah mengedip pada Sakura. Karin akan protes sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi ia diam kemudian mengikuti Itachi menjauh. Setelah mereka menghilang, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan hendak beranjak pula.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Sasuke seraya mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia menarik Sakura dan menghilang bersama mobilnya.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

"Itu alasannya?"

Sakura mengangguk, tangannya memainkan ujung gaunnya dengan gugup, "aku sendiri tidak menyangka ucapanku akan membawa pengaruh besar dalam keluargamu. Aku waktu itu hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku. Itu saja..."

Sasuke mengangguk sambil terus fokus pada jalan di depannya, "tanpa dirasa, pertemuan kita sangat kebetulan..."

Sakura turut mengangguk, "ya. Padahal awalnya hanya disuruh belajar agar menaikkan nilai, kemudian merambat pada sandiwara kita, dan akhirnya pertemuan pada masa lalu..." Gadis itu tertawa sendu, "Dunia itu memang sempit ya."

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke Uchiha saat ini.

Hening sejenak.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Yang terdengar hanya deru halus mesin mobil dan gesekan ban dengan aspal di jalan raya. Sasuke menatap jalan, sementara Sakura menatap kaca samping kanannya(*).

"Aku haus..." kata Sakura pelan. "Boleh kita ke mini market sebentar?" Ia memutuskan mengakhiri ketegangan ini dengan menyegarkan kerongkongannya yang kering sekarang.

"Ambil saja di kotak pendingin di belakang."

Sakura menurut dan mengambil sekaleng minuman, kemudian meneguknya cepat. Tapi tanpa Sasuke sadari, wajah Sakura mulai memerah dan gadis itu menampakkan seringainya. Ekspresi yang terlalu tiba-tiba dan terkesan ganjil setelah serentet kejadian tadi.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya, karena mereka telah sampai. Sakura berterima kasih pada lelaki di sampingnya dan melepas sabuk pengamannya patah-patah. Matanya sayu dan bibirnya basah oleh minuman tadi membuatnya tampak seksi. Dan itu ganjil di mata Sasuke yang baru menangkap hal tersebut.

"Hei-"

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum lebar, "ya, Sasuke-_kuun_?" Bibirnya jelas-jelas masih basah oleh minuman itu, dan bukan karena _lip gloss_.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian mengalihkan perhatian dari bibir Sakura. Ia membuka mulutnya ragu saat berkata, "kau, suka pada _Aniki_?"

Gadis itu tertawa aneh, "hahahaa... Kenapa bertanya seperti ituu?"

"Hanya tanya," balas Sasuke singkat. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, "kalau kau suka pada _Aniki_, itu tidak akan baik."

"Maksudmu, hmmm?" tanya Sakura dengan nada panjang di akhir kata. Jelas ada yang aneh saat ini, dan Sasuke belum sepenuhnya menyadari hal tersebut.

"Tugasmu adalah jadi kekasih palsuku. Kalau kau suka pada _Aniki_ otomatis keluargaku termasuk Karin akan tahu. Dan mereka akan menginginkan lagi aku bertunangan dengan gadis itu." Sekali lagi Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjangnya, "dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Jadi jangan berhubungan dengan lelaki lain selain aku."

Perlahan senyum Sakura lenyap digantikan wajahnya yang terlihat marah dan kesal, "aku mengerti ini tugasku~ Aku hanya pacar bohonganmu. Pacar BOHONGAN!" Ia mengeluarkan suara 'Hik' pelan, "tapi aku di sini sekedar membantumu Sasuke-_kuun_~, aku tidak mendapatkan imbalan maupun pujian apapun! Semua... hik, yang kudapat hanya cela dari para _fansgirl-_mu dan calon tunanganmu itu." Sakura memberhentikan kalimatnya cepat dengan airmata berlinang dan wajah merah.

"..." Sasuke menyadari kalau ada yang salah pada gadis itu. Tapi ia diam dan mendengarkan penuturan Sakura.

"Kau tahu, hah? Bagaimana perasaanmu jika sudah berusaha berbuat kebaikan, namun yang kita dapat hanya celaan dan hinaan?" Ia cegukan kecil dan berusaha meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Padahal aku ingin membantumu agar kau tidak usah bertunangan dengannya, tapi kau secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja menyakitiku." Gadis itu mulai terisak, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tertawa, "bahkan sekarang kau menyuruhku tidak dekat-dekat orang lain bahkan kakakmu sendiri. Aku sih tidak masalah kalau kau tidak menginginkan aku berteman dengan _Nii-san_ mu, hehehe... tapi kau terlalu egois Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Egois. Kau bahkan mengatur hidupku seenakmu! Aku dekat dengan siapa, itu sama sekali tidak akan mengganggumu~ Dan kau tahu, aku dan Itachi-_kun_ hanya bertemu sekali saja waktu itu Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Itachi-_kun_, Sasuke..." riasan wajahnya mulai luntur, karena ia menggosok wajahnya dengan tangan dan ber-'hik' lagi dengan keras.

"Kau sebegitu yakinnya tidak akan menyukai _Aniki-_ku?" katanya sambil mencari bukti dugaannya. 'Bir,' batinnya melihat kaleng yang telah diremat erat Sakura. Diam-diam Sasuke sendiri sudah mencoba minuman itu, walau masih tergolong dosis alkohol yang sangat rendah.

"YA~ Aku tidak akan menyukai Itachi-_kuuuun_! Karena aku sudah suka denganmu~" kata Sakura manja dan secepat kilat mencium pipi Sasuke dan keluar dengan langkah sempoyongan.

Sementara Sasuke?

"Sakura-" ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dalam beberapa detik. "-menyukaiku?" katanya saat melihat gadis itu menutup pintu rumahnya keras. Matanya terus menatap pintu rumah Sakura yang tertutup rapat.

Berikutnya ia memukul setir mobilnya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas sana, "Kenapa harus saat kau mabuk... Argghh!" kali ini rambut _raven_ kebanggannya ia jambak, "Bodoh..."

Sasuke benar-benar menyesal. Bahkan ia sendiri baru tahu kalau Sakura pun merasakan hal seperti itu. Perasaan suka.

Padahal Uchiha, -khususnya Uchiha Sasuke- selalu terkenal dengan kejeniusan dan kemahirannya membaca seseorang. Kenapa pada gadis itu saja ia tidak tahu?

Sasuke menggenggam dadanya, dirasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Antara sakit, kesal, dan hangat menjalari setiap sel darahnya. Membuat kinerja organ dalamnya –seperti jantung miliknya, tidak berkerja semestinya. Dan itu terjadi jika bersama dengan gadis itu.

Perutnya terasa aneh, sesuatu seolah menggelitikinya dari dalam. Kali ini semuanya terasa lebih pekat, "benar-benar aneh."

***-DinDongDinDong-***

.

.

"Itachi-_nii_..."

"Hn?" gumamnya persis seperti Sasuke bergumam. Gadis di sebelahnya menahan nafas saat mendengar gumaman tadi. Dikiranya itu Sasuke, orang yang ia sukai.

Karin menghela napas seraya memandang layar _handphone_-nya, "Kenapa ya, mengambil hati Sasuke itu susaaah sekali?"

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Mungkin kau kurang berusaha Karin."

"Usaha apa lagi? Aku sudah melakukan apa yang ku bisa, agar setidaknya Sasuke mau melihatku. Aku bahkan sampai hati menyakiti Sakura, demi Sasuke. Ia sama sekali cuek padaku." Karin mendesah kecewa, kemudian mengelus layar _handphone-_nya.

"Kau menyakiti Sakura?" suara Itachi naik mendengar kata 'menyakiti' dan 'Sakura' spontan.

"Y-ya, padahal sebenarnya aku tidak benci-benci amat pada Sakura. aku iri, ia yang baru dekat dengan Sasuke bisa dapat perhatian sebesar itu. Aku sadar, aku tidak seharusnya marah pada Sakura sampai seperti itu..." ucap Karin takut-takut. Pasalnya mendengar suara Itachi naik dan mata lelaki itu menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan lampiaskan kekesalanmu pada orang lain Karin," ucap Itachi masih dengan mata tajamnya. Emosinya sedikit naik saat tahu kalau orang yang menyukai adiknya ini pernah melukai Sakura.

Karin mengangguk, "aku... dengar lho apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi di toilet." Karin berucap polos dan pandangannya menerawang ke jalan raya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati menunggu reaksi Uchiha sulung itu sekarang.

Itachi terlonjak, "lalu, kau akan menceritakan pada orang tua kami dan memaksa Sasuke lagi agar ia bertunangan denganmu?"

Karin menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum lemah, "aku tidak selicik itu Itachi-_nii._" Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, "setidaknya aku akan mencoba dengan caraku sendiri."

Itachi diam dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya. Ia tidak bertanya lagi pada Karin dan fokus pada mobil yang di setirnya.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

**Pagi hari**

Sakura bangun dengan mata yang sudah tidak terkira lagi rupanya. Bengkak, merah, dan panas. Belum lagi dengan riasannya yang sudah benar-benar berantakan, dan belum dibersihkan sejak tadi malam.

Rambut panjangnya berantakan, seperti semak belukar –karena kemarin di gelombangkan- Bahkan gaunnya semalam belum di ganti. Ia sendiri tertidur di kursi meja makan miliknya tanpa selimut maupun bantal guling. Satu kalimat.

Sakura Haruno benar-benar berantakan.

Bukan hanya luarnya, tapi dalamnya juga. Hatinya benar-benar berantakan.

Ia sudah terlanjur menyatakan perasaannya –apalagi pada saat yang tidak tepat. Sangat tidak tepat. Ia ingat saat serangan sakit membentur kepalanya.

Seharusnya menyatakan perasaan itu dengan hati yang senang dan berbunga-bunga. Enak banget berbunga-bunga, yang ada malah mabuk iya!

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku keceplosan bilang itu tadi malam?" seru gadis itu sesekali mengacak rambut _Softpink_nya kesal. "Tapi gara-gara aku salah ambil minuman! Minuman apa itu kemarin?" ia balik menata rambutnya. "Tapi... ARGGGGHHH! Gak tahu!" ia kembali mengacak rambutnya.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Sakura menoleh dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya –hendak mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Malu 'kan kalau orang yang datang melihat penampilannya saat ini. ia tidak sempat menyisir rambut panjangnya, karena akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Jadi ia mengikatnya asal-asalan ke belakang dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Ya! Sebentar!" teriak Sakura terus berusaha mengikat plus menggulung rambutnya yang kusut.

Ia membuka pintu, "ad-" ia terdiam beberapa detik.

"Hai." Sosok di depannya berdiri santai sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"A-APA?"

**-TBC-**

* : sebelah kanan karena mobil luar negeri, kemudinya di sebelah kiri. Berbeda dengan Indonesia yang di sebelah kanan.

HALOOOO~~~ ^o^

Gimana nih kabar semuanya? Apa ini termasuk update cepet/malah lama ya?

Sudah pada bosen ya? Maafkan kalau para reader sudah bosan dengan cerita ini ya... ToT aku memang payah... #pundung

Nah, apa ada yang penasaran siapa tadi yang di depan rumah Sakura? *reader: cih, tidak.* hweeee... T^T aku tahu aku masih sangat jauh dari para _senpai_ di sini, tapi paling tidak aku mau berusaha membuat fic yang bisa dinikmati semuanya. Aku harap kalian mau memberikan kritik dan saran lewat review ya... :")

Ada yang penasaran juga sama masa lalu Sakura dan keluarga Uchiha? Kalau banyak review yang minta kisah itu diulas, aku akan menampilkannya di update selanjutnya! Kalau tidak ada, ya gak papa sih... a

Untuk _Reviewer_, aku berterima kasih sekali atas kritik maupun saran kalian di fic sebelumnya. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

Aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian dari chap 4 kemarin (maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi aku sangat menghargai dan memperhatikan _review_ kalian)

**SasuSaku saling cinta?**

Wah, kalau Sakura memang benar-benar cinta, kalau Sasuke... *lirik Sasuke* udah ada _hints_ di setiap cerita 'kan? :D

**Itachi dan Saku itu ada apa?**

Ada apa-apa...*plakk* XD Pokoknya mereka pernah ketemu... :D Dan akan kujelaskan ceritanya di _side story _mendatang... XD *dihajar*

**Karin mendadak baik? Karena Suigetsu?**

Aku sengaja memang bikin jadi tobat dan baik, karena aku sendiri gak mau bikin dia antagonis banget di sini... Karena Suigetsu? Hmmm... Lihat _chapter _mendatang ya.. XD *plakk*

**SasuSaku kok kurang romantisnya?**

Wah, jangan cepat-cepat..XD Karena pada dasarnya, sifat Sasuke itu cuek-cuek ganas (?) di sini, jadi belum bisa secepat ituuuuu... 3/ lagi pula, belum ada pernyataan dia suka Saku 'kan? *dihajar*

**Update cepat!**

Akan aku usahakan sebisaku, agar secepat mungkin. Tapi jadwalku padat sekali bulan ini... ToT sekolah masuk sore, pulang malam... Ngetik bisanya jam delapan malam ke atas... XO Maaf ya... :'(

Jadi, begitulah yang bisa kujawab... lagi-lagi aku update di warnet saat pulang sekolah, jadi gak bisa bales satu-satu...

**Special Thanks:** Sindi 'Kucing Pink, lee sica, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Shafira Layla, skysunsets, sakura3uchiwa, Naomi Kanzaki, Obsinyx Virderald, Libravenow, Rievectha Herbst, Haruno Sakura Cherry Blossoms, nattually, Sichi, Eunike Yuen, Lucy Uchino, saitou ayumu Uchiha (adakah yang tertinggal atau salah nama?)

Oh ya, mampir dong di fic aku yang lainnya! Silahkan dibaca-baca! :D

Akhir kata,

Review!

Karikazuka


	7. Chapter 6 Side story

(side story)

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**(Side Story)**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9 tahun yang lalu**

"_Kaa-chan_, aku mau mainan itu!" rengeng bocah laki-laki kecil sambil menggeret ibunya masuk ke dalam toko mainan.

"Tidak Sasuke. Uang kita akan dibuat membeli buku kakakmu dan makan malam... Lain kali saja ya?" tolak Mikoto lembut pada Sasuke 6 tahun.

Sasuke menggeleng keras dan makin menarik ibunya mendekati mainan yang diinginkannya, sebuah boneka ayam yang jika diputar maka akan bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara anak ayam. Ia merengek, "Sasu mohon _Kaa-chan_! _Kaa-chan _tahu 'kan kalau Sasu tidak punya mainan di rumah?"

Mikoto menggeleng tegas dan mensejajari tinggi anaknya, "tidak boleh. Kalau kau beli mainan ini, nanti kita tidak bisa membeli buku kakakmu dan membeli bahan makanan! Ayo, kita keluar. Kita sudah ditunggu _Tou-san_ dan kakakmu di rumah."

Sasuke kecil tidak terima dan mulai menangis. Para pegawai toko dan pengunjung toko mainan melihati mereka berdua. Mikoto kebingungan dan panik. Ia ingin membelikan anak bungsunya mainan, tapi saat ini keuangan keluarga mereka sedang kurang baik. Dan uang ini, adalah uang terakhir mereka saat ini.

"Sudah Sasuke, jangan menangis..." bujuk Mikoto sambil menggandeng anaknya.

"Hiks... Pokoknya Sasu ingin mainan itu! Sasuke tidak mau pulang kalau tidak dibelikan!" gertak bocah kecil itu seraya memegang boneka ayam berwarna kuning.

Mikoto menghela napas, kenapa Sasuke tidak mau mengerti? Padahal uang mereka tidak terlalu banyak untuk dibelikan barang mewah seperti itu. –anggap saja tuh boneka lagi mahal-mahalnya- ia berjongkok dan mengelus puncak kepala anaknya, "ya sudah. Kita beli mainan ini. Tapi kita ambil uangnya di _Tou-san_ dulu ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak mau! Nanti kalau kita pergi, mainan ini bisa laku _Kaa-chan_! Sasu mau tunggu di sini!"

"Jangan Sasuke! Kalau kau tetap disini, kau bisa diculik orang! Mainannya pasti tidak akan diambil kok. Tenang saja ya..." Mikoto mengelus bahu Sasuke kecil.

"Benar _Kaa-chan_? tidak akan diambil orang lain?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Wajah polosnya menyiratkan keraguan.

"Ya. Kita pulang dulu ya," bujuk Mikoto dan menggandeng Sasuke keluar dari toko.

***Miss Pesimis Side Story***

"Jadi begitu ya?"

Mikoto mengangguk, "maaf ya Itachi, Kaa-san belum bisa membelikan buku tulis untukmu."

Itachi menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san_, aku akan memakai buku lamanya dengan hemat. _Kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa kalau mau membelikan boneka untuk Sasuke."

"Kau memang anak yang baik Itachi," kata Mikoto seraya memeluk anak bungsunya. Wanita itu sangat merasa beruntung memiliki anak sepengertian Itachi.

Fugaku yang ikut mendengarkan sejak tadi membuka suara, "kalau kau beli mainan tidak berguna itu untuk Sasuke, kita tidak akan bisa makan." Nampaknya ia protes akan keputusan istrinya tentang pengorbanan.

"Tapi, Sasuke sangat menginginkannya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis..." katanya sambil menoleh pada Sasuke kecil yang sedang tertidur lelap. Wajah bocah itu sedang dama-damainya dalam tidur lelap.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan berusaha mencari kerja sambilan agar kita bisa makan," ucap Fugaku mengalah akan perdebatan saat ini, ia turut mengelus kepala Sasuke dan beralih pada Itachi, "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Itachi sekali lagi menggeleng, "tidak apa. Sekarang aku akan membelikan mainan itu di toko bersama dengan _Kaa-san_."

"Kita jalan bersama saja Itachi, kebetulan _Tou-san-_mu akan mencari kerja juga," kata Mikoto, ia memakai jaket kusamnya dan memakaikan syal ke Itachi.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Itachi bersama Mikoto pergi ke toko mainan tadi untuk membeli mainan yang diinginkan Sasuke, sementara Fugaku berpisah di persimpangan jalan untuk mencari kerja sambilan.

Keduanya memasuki pintu kaca toko, kemudian beranjak ke rak khusus mainan hewan. Didapati mereka boneka tersebut hanya tinggal sebuah.

"Selamat datang!" sambut pegawai toko ramah. "Ada mainan yang diinginkan?"

"Ya. aku ingin-" belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya didorong seseorang dari belakang.

"Aku mau ambil yang ini!" teriak anak tersebut sambil meraih boneka ayam yang hendak dibeli keluarga Uchiha. Mata _ruby_ miliknya berbinar semangat dan segera memeluk boneka itu dalam dekapannya

"Hei, kami yang duluan yang akan membelinya!" protes Itachi saat bocah kecil itu hendak membayar di kasir. Ia tidak terima diterobos begitu saja dan sekarang boneka itu tidak bisa ia dapatkan untuk adiknya.

"Cih, aku yang mengambilnya dulu!" decihnya meremehkan saat melihat Itachi dan Mikoto dengan pakaian lusuh. Ia tersenyum mengejek pada Itachi.

"Kau..." Itachi hendak maju menerjang bocah yang umurnya sekitar adiknya itu, tapi Mikoto menahan lengan anaknya.

"Sudah Itachi," kata Mikoto pelan. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

"_Nee-san_, kau tahu juga 'kan kalau kami yang duluan kemari?" kata Itachi tegas pada pegawai toko yang sejak tadi terbengong-bengong melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

"E-eh, i-iya..." ucap pegawai tersebut terbata-bata. Nampaknya ia juga bingung dengan kejadian di depan matanya sekarang.

"Aku bayar dua kali lipat!" potong bocah itu cepat. rambut merahnya berkibar saat ia mendongakkan kepala pada pegawai toko.

"Ba-baik!" ucap pegawai toko itu agak canggung. "Maafkan saya!" pegawai itu ber-_ojigi_.

Bocah itu meleletkan lidahnya dan pergi dengan boneka ayam di tangannya, membuat Itachi mencak-mencak tidak karuan dan Mikoto berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

Mikoto dan Itachi keluar dengan langkah lesu. Di jalan mereka bertemu dengan Fugaku yang tidak kalah lesu pula. Terlihat pula kalau Fugaku juga sedang ada masalah.

"Bagaimana _Tou-san_?" tanya Itachi heran melihat ayahnya yang muram.

Fugaku diam saja dan menggeleng pelan. Dari wajah datarnya, tersirat kekecewaan dan kelelahan. Ia nyaris saja mendapatkan pekerjaan, jika ia umurnya setahun lebih muda.

"Sudah, kita pulang saja ya. Soal mainan itu semoga Sasuke mau mengerti," hibur Mikoto sambil tersenyum lemah.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Rumah mereka tidak besar, dan letaknya sangat jauh menuju ke jalan utama. Maka itu mereka harus melewati jalan berliku dan naik turun untuk pulang maupun pergi.

Saat akan menuruni bukit, Itachi tertinggal jauh dari orang tuanya. Lelaki kecil itu tidak tega harus melihat adiknya menangis karena tidak mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkan. Ia tahu, adiknya pasti sangat menginginkan mainan itu. Ia rela tidak membeli buku tulis yang sebenarnya sudah habis untuknya sekolah demi adik tercintanya itu.

"Woaaah!"

Fugaku, dan Mikoto menoleh bersamaan. Di belakang mereka Itachi tergelincir dan hendak menuju jalan raya yang ramai.

"Itachi!" teriak Mikoto dan Fugaku bersamaan mengejar Itachi yang sedikit lagi akan mencapai pinggir jalan. Di seberang, muncullah sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**Brassh**

Barang belanjaan untuk makan malam yang dibawa Itachi terlindas mobil itu. Hancur. Dan itu berarti, tidak ada makan malam untuk hari ini.

Sementara Itachi sendiri bertumpukkan dengan seorang gadis kecil di ujung jalan. Gadis kecil berambut permen kapas itu yang menolongnya. Mata hijau hutan gadis kecil itu mengernyit sambil membantu Itachi agar tidak berbaring di jalan raya.

"Sakit..." rintih Itachi sambil memegang sikunya yang berdarah.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Mata hijau gadis itu terlihat menyejukkan dari sudut pandang Itachi saat ini, dan entah kenapa perlahan rasa sakit di lututnya berkurang.

"T-tidak. Hanya luka kecil. Terima kasih sudah menolongku," kata Itachi dan berdiri di samping gadis kecil yang kira-kira seumuran dengan adiknya.

"Sama-sama," balasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Itachi?" tanya Mikoto dengan linangan air mata. Kejadian tadi berlangsung sangat cepat di matanya dan sekarang ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi anak sulungnya saat ini.

"Ya, _Kaa-san_. Tapi maaf, bahan makanannya jadi hancur. Kita jadi tidak bisa makan malam hari ini. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan boneka ayam yang Sasu inginkan," ucap Itachi sendu dan mengambil kantong belanjaannya yang isinya sebagian sudah hancur.

"Yang penting kau selamat. Soal makanan dan mainan ayam itu biarkan saja," sergah Fugaku. Wajahnya sedikit melunak, walau jika selangkah lebih dekat maka detak jantungnya akan terdengar. Ia pun turut terkejut sekaligus lega.

Mikoto mengusap wajahnya dan mendekati gadis kecil tadi dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi gadis itu, "terima kasih ya. kalau tidak ada kamu bibi tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Itachi..." ia sesenggukan kecil dan tersenyum penuh haru pada gadis kecil di depannya.

Fugaku yang tidak tahan dengan tangisan istrinya mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan sebelah lengannya. Dari wajahnya terlihat sebuah kesedihan dan kelelahan yang cukup dalam.

"Bibi kenapa menangis?" kata gadis kecil berambut merah muda panjang itu polos.

"_Kaa-san_..." kata Itachi sambil menahan sakit di lutut dan pipinya yang berdarah. Ia tidak tega melihat ibu yang paling disayanginya bersedih seperti ini.

Hal itu membuat gadis kecil itu sigap mengambil sapu tangan _soft pink_ dari kantung rok terusannya dan memberikannya pada Itachi, "ini untukmu..." ia tersenyum sehingga mata _emerald_-nya sedikit tertutup.

"..." Itachi menerima sapu tangan itu dengan wajah sedikit merona merah. "_Thanks_," ucapnya dengan logat bahasa inggris yang kental. Begini-begini, Itachi mahir menggunakan bahasa tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lagi, "Sama-sama!" Mata Itachi sendiri menyorotkan kekaguman saat gadis itu menanggapinya dengan sempurna, walau tanpa bahasa yang sama.

"Rumahmu di mana? Biar paman antar pulang," kata Fugaku setelah melihat sejenak saat Mikoto memeluk Itachi penuh ucapan syukur. Setidaknya ia orang yang bertanggung jawab dan tahu caranya berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan anak sulungnya.

"Tidak usah paman, aku sebentar lagi akan dijemput," tolak gadis itu halus. Ia tersenyum manis sehingga mata hijaunya sedikit menyipit, tertarik oleh pipi tembem miliknya.

"Ya Itachi, nanti kita jelaskan pada adikmu soal mainan anak ayam itu. Kau tenang saja ya..."

"Tapi _Kaa-san_ Sasu sangat ingin mainan itu! Bocah tadi memang jahat!" gerutu Itachi.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil limousin datang di hadapan mereka, "aku harus pulang." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum cerah.

"Hati-hati ya..." kata Mikoto sambil mengusap pipi dan rambut _pink_ gadis kecil itu pelan. Wajahnya masih sendu, tapi melihat senyum gadis kecil di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit senang.

Ia mengangguk dan mendekati mobil jemputannya, tapi ia kembali dengan sebuah kotak transparan gadis itu juga merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tas mungil berwarna sewarna rambutnya.

"Ini buat Itachi-_kun_... Maaf aku tadi dengar," katanya dengan sedikit merasa bersalah. Diingatnya sebuah kata-kata, kalau seseorang tidak boleh mencuri dengar perkataan yang bukan ditujukan untuknya. Dan ia anak yang mematuhi kata itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Itachi. Semepet apapun keadaan keluarga mereka, tapi sifat Uchiha-nya tidak bisa luntur.

"Ini permintaan maaf karena sudah menguping tadi..." kata gadis itu dengan wajah hampir menangis, "Kata _Kaa-san_ aku tidak boleh menguping, karena tidak baik... jadi aku mau menebusnya!"

Itachi terpaksa menerima kotak tadi, walaupun sebagian egonya menolak. Ia tidak tega melihat gadis yang menolongnya dari maut harus menahan wajah menangis. Ia bergumam terima kasih pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Mikoto menangis lagi saat melihat kebaikan hati gadis di hadapannya. Ia berharap anak bungsunya juga bisa sebaik gadis kecil di hadapannya itu. Selama ini, ia berharap agar anak bungsunya itu tidak egois lagi.

"Jangan menangis lagi bibi." Ia meletakkan buah cherry dari kantung tasnya tadi ke tangan Mikoto, "kata _Tou-san_, buah cherry bisa bikin orang tersenyum lagi. Ini buat bibi agar tetap semangat!"

Belum sempat Mikoto berkata apa-apa, gadis kecil itu berlari mendekati mobilnya. Kali ini ia menoleh pada Fugaku, "jangan menyerah paman!" ia tersenyum riang dan melambaikan tangan pada keluarga Uchiha, dan pergi dengan limousinnya.

Fugaku sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa semangatnya bangkit lagi. Ia menoleh pada Itachi dan Mikoto yang melambaikan tangan pada mobil gadis itu yang menjauh, "benar kata gadis kecil tadi. Ayo pulang."

Itachi mengangkat kotak transparan berisi mainan ayam yang diinginkan adiknya, "apa tidak apa-apa?"

Fugaku mengacak rambut anaknya dan menggandeng istrinya pulang, "kali ini saja..." ia kemudian memandang pohon Sakura yang daunnya di hembuskan angin musim gugur, "...Karena dia malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk kita."

***Miss Pesimis Side Story***

"Ini _Aniki_ sama _Kaa-chan_ yang beli untuk Sasu?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

Itachi menggeleng, ia membantu ibunya menyiapkan makanan sederhana untuk makan malam mereka. Sementara itu, Mikoto tersenyum saat melihat anak bungsunya terlihat senang dengan mainan barunya. Perlahan ia merogoh buah yang diberikan gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang," kata Mikoto bangkit dan menyambut suaminya yang kembali ke kota mencari pekerjaan. Nampaknya perkataan gadis kecil itu tadi meningkatkan semangatnya dan memutuskan kembali mencoba. "Bagaimana?"

Fugaku tersenyum tipis dan memeluk istrinya dengan sebelah lengannya, "aku mendapatkannya. Walau gajinya kecil, tapi tiap pulang kerja selalu dapat sushi lebih," katanya sambil mengangkat kantung di sebelah tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita hidup bahagia dan sehat selalu, aku sudah sangat senang," kata Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat berterima kasih pada gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu.

Itachi sendiri, tidak akan melupakan gadis itu. Walau ia tidak tahu nama gadis itu, tapi ia yakin, kalau suatu hari mereka akan bertemu lagi. Walau entah kapan mereka dapat bertemu, Itachi mencoba berharap.

"Lalu dari mana _Aniki_ dan _Kaa-chan_ dapat?"

Itachi duduk di lantai seperti adiknya dan mengusap kepala adiknya pelan, "Dari seorang malaikat _Cherry ..._" Sasuke menatap kakaknya bingung, "...yang baik hati dan manis."

Dan Itachi akan mengingat gadis itu seumur hidupnya. Demikian juga Mikoto dan Fugaku sendiri, yang juga merasakan semnagat dari seorang gadis kecil polos dengan senyum manisnya. Tidak akan lupa.

Itachi tidak akan lupa, dengan mata hijau dan rambut merah muda lembutnya yang berkibar saat ia berlari.

Si bungsu Uchiha akan selalu menganggap gadis itu sebagai malaikat keluarganya...

"Apa dia teman _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke kecil yang sedang berusaha mengambil sendok makan kesayangannya di meja makan. Tampaknya ia pun penasaran dengan orang yang memberinya boneka itu.

Tapi Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

...dan juga sebagai cinta pertamanya.

***Miss Pesimis Side Story***

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu."

"Kau akan lama ke Suna?" tanya Mikoto pada itachi. Di tangannya tersampir sehelai jaket anak sulungnya yang akan segera berangkat ke luar kota.

"Tidak sampai dua bulan, setelah penelitian selesai, aku akan pulang secepatnya," katanya berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang tengah kepalang cemas. Ia mengambil jaket hitam dari tangan ibunya, kemudian memakainya dalam beberapa detik.

"Kau juga yang memilih menjadi dokter, sekarang jadi sering pergi dan meninggalkan ibu sendiri di rumah!" gerutu ibunya seraya mencubit lengan anaknya. Ia sangat kesal harus ditinggal di rumah yang besar dan megah seorang diri saja.

Itachi mengaduh pelan, "ada Sasuke, kan?"

"Anak itu..." Mikoto menggeleng-geleng mengingat sifat anak bungsunya berubah drastis sejak mereka menjadi kaya. Dingin dan pendiam. "Ya sudah, hati-hati!" kata Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangan pada anak bungsunya yang mengendarai _mercedes_ hitam kesayangannya.

Itachi mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. Ia tersenyum samar saat melihat ibunya dari kaca spion.

"Suatu hari, aku akan membawa _Cherry_ lagi untukmu bu," gumannya sambil tersenyum samar.

-TBC-

_Alright_! Ahahahahaa... akhirnya aku nekat bikin _side story_ nya! XD

Gimana? Udah gak penasaran lagi 'kan? :D #plakk

Ya, alurnya keliatannya agak gak nyambung ya? hehehe... aku tahu kok... :P habisnya aku ingin menampilkan kalau gara-gara gadis kecil itu –Sakura maksudnya- keluarga Uchiha bisa kaya raya seperti sekarang! :D aku juga pengen kalau Itachi, Mikoto, sama Fugaku pada ditolong Sakura kecil! XD *sakti banget Sakura #duagh*

Hahahahaa... Sekian dulu deh.. XD

Balasan _review_ aku mulai dari _chapter_ 6 gak papa, kan? Aku bingung mana yang sudah dan belum dibales soalnya... XO

Tapi aku balesnya _Chapter_ depan ya! Sampai Jumpaaaaaaa~! :D

Review?

Karikazuka


	8. Chapter 7

"Ya! Sebentar!" teriak Sakura terus berusaha mengikat plus menggulung rambutnya yang kusut.

Ia membuka pintu, "ad-" ia terdiam beberapa detik.

"Hai." Sosok di depannya berdiri santai sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"A-APA?"

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaget?" ucap sosok tersebut dengan santai. Ia menggunakan kaos biru muda dengan celana santai, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing kantong celana santai itu.

"Kau..." Sakura membuka mulutnya perlahan, "Siapa?" Ia menatap lekat-lekat sosok tersebut dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Ia tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengan sosok lelaki di depannya.

Si lelaki memandang Sakura bosan bercampur meremehkan, "Aku Suigetsu. Teman Karin." Ia mendekati Sakura selangkah sambil merogohkan tangannya ke saku celana kanannya.

"Oh, Suigetsu. Ya,ya... Salam kenal ya!" salam Sakura sambil nyengir minta maaf. "Err... memangnya kau mengenalku?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan tatapan yang sama.

Sekali lagi, lelaki itu mengulangi ekspresinya saat ditanya si gadis, tapi ia mencoba bersabar dan tidak memarahi gadis di depannya ini. "Siapa yang tidak kenal kau sekarang... Semua pelajar KHS juga kenal kau," ucapnya dengan lamat-lamat, mencoba menahan emosi yang ditahannya.

Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya, "Memangnya aku se-beken itu ya?" Ia masih tidak percaya kalau semua murid KHS bisa tahu dirinya yang sama sekali tidak ada menarik-menariknya.

Suigetsu mulai gusar oleh ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sakura padanya, "Hentikan basa-basi ini sekarang." Segera ia mengeluarkan amplop dari saku celananya dan mengangkatnya ke udara, "aku tahu kau yang dulu dan statusmu."

"Heh?" seloroh Sakura saat Sui mengangkat amplop cokelat itu dan berkata sinis padanya. Perlahan ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada kedatangan lelaki ini ke rumahnya. Inginnya ngusir, tapi Sakura penasaran banget sama amplop yang dipegang itu.

Suigetsu menyeringai ketika Sakura mulai terpancing, "Kau, Sakura Haruno..."

"Aku memang Sakura Haruno," potong Sakura sambil terus memandangi si amplop dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Sungguh, ia sangat penasaran dengan amplop itu.

'Aku belum selesai bicara...' geram Suigetsu dalam hati, tapi ia mencoba tetap biasa di muka luarnya. "Sakura Haruno, anak dari mantan pasangan Akemi Haruno dan Yui Haruno yang mendirikan Haruno Corporation," ucapnya dengan jelas dan perlahan-lahan, berusaha menikmati momen ini.

Sakura membelalak kaget.

"Pada umur 10 tahun orangtuamu bercerai dan kau mulai ditelantarkan. Pernah memiliki urusan dengan para berandal perempuan di diskotik dan beberapa preman di sana. Tapi walau adanya kejadian itu, orangtuamu tidak ada yang peduli padamu dan sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Benar?" tanya Suigetsu mengejek.

Sakura hanya diam dengan wajah merah padam. Bukan malu, tapi ia marah sekarang. Sangat marah sekaligus sedih saat mengingat bagaimana orangtuanya meninggalkan dirinya dan sibuk mengurusi urusannya masing-masing. Bahkan saat ia mulai bergaul dengan preman-preman wanita hingga bertengkar dengan mereka, orangtuanya menutup mata dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau..." ucap gadis itu pelan-pelan. "Tidak memiliki urusan dengan masa laluku..." entah kenapa, ia jadi tidak ingin melihat isi dari amplop yang dibawa lelaki itu di tangan kanannya. "Kau ingin apa dariku?" ia bertanya dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Jauhi Sasuke Uchiha," ucapnya tegas dengan wajah serius. Ia meletakkan amplop yang di bawanya ke meja kecil di teras rumah Sakura dengan santai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dongkol. Lagi-lagi masalah Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Demi Karin," jawab Suigetsu dengan pandangan melembut. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia memandang Sakura dengan biasa.

Sakura meraih amplop yang diletakkan Sui di meja terasnya sambil berkata, "kalau aku menolak?" kemudian ia membuka amplop itu pelan-pelan.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Suigetsu menyeringai, tepat saat Sakura melihat isi dari amplop cokelat tersebut.

Mata Sakura menatap datar beberapa foto dan sepucuk surat yang dimabilnya. Fotonya waktu satu _gank_ dengan beberapa preman wanita, fotonya waktu menari di tiang dansa diskotik dengan rambut _highlight_, jaket jins dan rok. Dan foto ayah dan ibunya.

Ia membuka sepucuk surat dan membacanya datar, tanpa terlihat ekspresi ketakutan maupun kaget. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini sebelumnya. "Kau pikir aku akan takut?" tanya gadis itu sambil memasukkan lagi foto-foto dan surat itu ke dalam amplop.

Suigetsu memandang lurus wajah Sakura, "Mungkin tidak?" Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya lagi ke dalam saku celana. "Tapi bagaimana kalau preman-preman wanita itu tahu kau ada di Konoha?" Ia menyeringai lagi, "Apa kau tidak takut dikeroyok mereka karena seenaknya saja meninggalkan mereka dari _gank_?"

Sakura tetap diam.

"Bukankah karena kau pemasok uang mereka?" tambah lelaki itu sambil beranjak pergi. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik..." kemudian ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih membatu di depan pintu.

Gadis itu masih diam di depan pintu rumahnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang, dan tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya untuk berbagi. Matanya melirik pada amplop cokelat yang isinya setengah kelihatan itu. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia membereskan amplop itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang basah.

_Kami akan mendatangimu jika kau tidak mau bergabung ke dalam kami dan memberi kami uang lagi, Sakura haruno. Jam tangan berhargamu masih di tangan kami._

***-DinDongDinDong-***

"Aku kecewa."

Keduanya hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Sakura hanya menunduk dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar.

Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah menggebrak meja, "KALIAN SUDAH KELAS 12! BAGAIMANA BISA NILAI KALIAN TURUN?" Ia menghela nafas kesal dan menurunkan nada suaranya, "Ternyata usaha membuat kalian belajar bersama pun percuma! Nilai kalian tetap saja turun!"

Melihat kedua anak didiknya yang tanpa ekspresi maupun jawaban, ia menarik nafas sekali lagi mencoba sabar. "Baiklah," ucapnya tegas sambil berdiri.

Kedua murid di depannya menatapnya.

"Kalian akan masuk kelas spesial yang dibentuk sampai ujian nanti! Dan..." ia menoleh pada guru-guru yang sebelumnya sudah berbaris di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura sejak tadi, dan berbalik ke belakangnya, "Shizune akan menjadi wali kelas kalian!"

**JDEEEER**

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Shizune yang menggendong babi peliharaan sang kepala sekolah terkaget-kaget tidak percaya. "Tapi kenapa..."

"Tidak ada penolakan!" ia memotong sanggahan Shizune tajam. "Aku sudah meminta Kakashi mencari anak-anak yang akan masuk ke kelas special. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang," ucapnya tegas. Beberapa guru di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura menghela nafas lega melihat kepala sekolah mereka mulai tenang.

Sakura sendiri menarik nafas tertahan. Ia sekarang dalam posisi kurang dari tiga meter dengan posisi Sasuke, orang yang membuatnya pusing seharian kemarin. Awalnya ia lega saat kepala sekolah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membubarkan kegiatan belajar mereka. Tapi ia kembali panik saat ia termasuk lelaki itu akan masuk kelas spesial bersama.

'Kenapa aku rasanya tidak bisa lepas darinya?' batin Sakura dalam hati. 'Aku harus bagaimana kalau ditanyai soal kemarin malam?'

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk!" perintah sang kepala sekolah tegas. Ia memutar duduknya menghadap pintu dan memperhatikan seorang guru dan tiga orang anak masuk ke dalam kelas.

Guru yang masuk itu menunduk hormat sejenak dan berkata dengan sopan, "Ini mereka yang akan masuk ke dalam kelas khusus. Mereka masuk dengan keinginan mereka sendiri dan nilai mereka kebetulan perlu dinaikkan lagi." Ia mempersilahkan para murid berdiri di samping Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tiga murid itu menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Tsunade sendiri mengamati mereka satu persatu dengan teliti.

Pertama yang berambut kuning jabrik, cengengesan tidak jelas dan itu membuat Sasuke terganggu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Naruto Uzumaki.

Kedua, berambut biru tua. Ia sedang tersenyum malu-malu sambil sesekali curi pandang pada Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata.

Ketiga, berambut merah menyala. Sasuke sedikit terbelalak melihat gadis ini masuk. Karin.

'Mau apa dia?' batin Sasuke kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu Karin sekarang. Merepotkan baginya.

Tsunde sendiri menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi kerja besar yang ia duduki saat ini. ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja kemudian berkata, "Apa kalian siap menjalani pelajaran kelas special? Jika ada yang mau keluar, aku persilahkan sekarang. Karena aku tidak main-main soal ini!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Semuanya dia kaku.

"JAWAB!" bentak Tsunade mengagetkan mereka. Keempatnya berjengit kaget(kecuali Sasuke) mendengar bentakan kepala sekolah mereka. Kakashi dan Shizune hanya tersenyum diam-diam melihat wajah anak didiknya.

Keempatnya mengangguk cepat-cepat, kecuali Sasuke yang lagi-lagi biasa saja.

Tsunade mengangguk puas, "Baik, kelas kalian sudah disiapkan. Sekarang, selama 2 minggu ini, kalian akan mendapatkan pelajaran ketat! Persiapkan diri kalian." Selesai mengucapkan nasehat tadi, kepala sekolah segera mengambil teh di meja dan meminumnya. Sepertinya haus juga berteriak-teriak seperti tadi.

Murid yang berada di sana mengangguk dengan cara khas mereka dan beranjak keluar menuju kelas baru mereka. Kelimanya kemudian duduk dengan rapi sesuai dengan meja berisikan nama mereka.

"Woaaah! Rasanya aneh duduk di kelas yang berisikan 5 orang!" celoteh Naruto sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Ia duduk di pojok sebelah kiri, berdekatan dengan jendela koridor.

"Be-benar..." tanggap Hinata turut menatap sekelilingnya. Ia duduk di sebelah kiri depan Naruto.

"Hn," ternyata Sasuke juga menanggapi. Ia menatap Sakura yang berada di depannya. Ia duduk di samping Naruto, posisi tengah.

"Apakah akan sulit?" tanya karin pada dirinya snediri. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan di seblahnya jendela yang menghadap ke arah lapangan.

"..." Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kanan depan sendiri diam. Ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Hanya diam.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_ ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata melihat keganjilan Sakura. Tidak biasanya gadis itu diam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menggeleng tanda ia tidak apa-apa. Padahal dari wajahnya terlihat awan mendung di sana.

"Oke _class. _Kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang," celetuk seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum ada yang berkomentar lagi tentang Sakura. Sasuk sendiri diam-diam melihat Sakura dari mejanya, seraya mengambil buku pelajaran.

'Apa dia...'

***-DinDongDinDong-***

"Jangan lupa besok kelas special akan mengadakan pelajaran di luar alam. Kita akan menginap di villa milik kepala sekolah, dan kalian akan mendapat kamar masing-masing satu. Pada jam tertentu, kalian bisa keluar berjalan-jalan, dan sisanya kalian akan diajarkan unuk belajar sendiri dengan guru masing-masing," terang Shizune, wali kelas mereka panjang lebar.

Sebagian siswa menghela napas kesal akan adanya kebijakan barusan. Walau diajak ke villa di daerah pegunungan yang super duper indah, namun jika tidak boleh keluar bebas, apa gunanya?

"Apa harus _sensei_?" tanya Karin dengan wajah tidak bersemangat. Ia menatap wali kelasnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Atau kalian ingin menginap saja di sekolah sambil membawa tenda? Waktu kalian hanya dua minggu lagi sebelum ujian kelulusan, dan itu tidak akan cukup jika kalian diberikan pengajaran yang biasa," jawab Shizune sedikit sarkastik. Ia tersenyum sambil merapikan map-map susunan acara mereka dua minggu ini.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan angkat bicara, "apa akan ada ramen di sana _sensei_? Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi jika tidak ada ramen!" Ia berucap sambil menaruh kedua tangannya masing-masing di samping perut.

"Kau jangan khawatir Uzumaki. Semua makanan sudah disiapkan oleh kepala sekolah di sana," katanya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati meja Sakura, "Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura berjengit kecil dan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak ada apa-apa _sensei_..." Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas agar kelihatan tersenyum. Berusaha menunjukkan keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa pulang untuk berkemas, dan besok pagi harus kumpul jam 6.30 pagi ya!" kata Shizune sambil merapikan buku-buka pelajarannya, begitu pula dengan murid kelas spesial. "Sakura, kau bisa tinggal sebentar?" tanya Shizune saat Sakura akan keluar terakhir.

"Ya, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Shizune membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia menutup mulutnya dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia berkata, "Bisa kau bawakan bukuku ke kantor dan memberitahu Kakashi-_sensei _ kalau ia juga akan ikut?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian ia meletakkan _handphone_ dan tas ranselnya di atas meja dan mengambil buku-buku pelajaran Shizune. Guru berambut hitam cepak itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura saat gadis itu akan pergi.

Kemudian ia melihat _handphone_ milik Sakura.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

Malam hari, saat Sakura sedang belajar, ia menoleh saat ada sms masuk di ponselnya. Ia meletakkan pensil mekanik merah mudanya dan meraih ponsel. Ia memencet tombol itu dan membuka pesan apa.

**From: Hinata**

**Sakura-**_**chan**_** tidak apa2 kn? Kita semangat ya menghdpi latihan ini! ^^b**

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat melihat pesan yang dikirim Hinata. Belum sempat ia mengetikkan balasan, ada lagi sms yang masuk. Ia segera membukanya.

**From: Naruto**

_**Dattebayo! **_**Semangat Sakura-**_**chan**_**! Kita berjuang sama2 supaya masuk universitas!**

Kali ini Sakura mendengus sambil tersenyum melihat pesan Naruto. Kenapa hari ini banyak yang sms ya? Tapi ia memeriksa, kalau pesan yang masuk ada sebuah lagi, jadi ia cepat-cepat membukanya.

**From: Sasuke petok-petok**

**Jangan sampai terlambat bangun dan tertinggal.**

Namun, kali ini Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil memandang sayu pesan yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru-baru ini dilaluinya, dan kejadian-kejadian itu membawanya kembali pada masa lalunya.

Air mata, setetes demi setetes jatuh.

Pelan, tapi lama-lama berubah jadi isakan.

Dan kemudian, Sakura tertidur di meja belajarnya, sambil memegang ponsel berisi sms dari Sasuke.

***-DinDongDinDong-***

"Sudah siap semuanya?" tanya Kakashi sambil memasukkan koper dan ransel para murid ke dalam mobil. Sekarang ini, mereka membawa dua mobil dan yang satunya di kendarai oleh Sasuke Uchiha sendiri. Jelas saja, Sasuke sudah memiliki SIM dan siap mengemudi.

Pembagian tempat duduk juga dimulai. Mobil Sasuke diisi oleh Shizune (karena gurunya masih khawatir kalau anak didiknya mengebut), Naruto dan Hinata. Sasuke sendiri pasrah dengan wajah datarnya.

Dan sisanya, ikut dengan guru Kakashi di mobil yang dikendarai guru bermasker itu. Karin dan Sakura sama-sama duduk di kursi penumpang.

Keduanya terdiam kaku di perjalanan. Yang ada hanya suara musik yang dipasang oleh guru mereka. Sakura sedikit-sedikit menoleh pada karin yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Karin sambil melirik dengan sudut matanya. Sementara tangannya ia sandarkan ke pintu mobil sambil menopang kepalanya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat dengan kaget. Sedikit malu juga saat tertangkap basah seperti ini. Ia kembali diam dan memandang jalan di sebelah kanannya. Baginya, sulit sekali untuk akrab dengan gadis sekaligus rivalnya yang agak judes ini.

"Kau..." ucap karin tiba-tiba tanpa merubah posisinya, "Pura-pura dengan Sasuke ,kan?" Ia berkata tanpa mengubah posisi awalnya. Rambut yang ia ikat jadi satu melambai-lambai terkena angin yang masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura terbelalak saat Karin mengatakan hal itu. Bukan kali ini saja Karin menduga hal ini, tapi tetap saja gadis ini ia lakukan hanya diam, tanpa berani menjawab apapun.

Entah musik yang disetel guru mereka terlalu keras, atau guru mereka terlalu fokus, sehingga ia tidak menanggapi maupun bertanya tentang ucapan-ucapan dua gadis di belakangnya.

Karin memperbaiki posisi kepalanya jadi menyender pada pintu mobil dan berucap ringan, "Aku tahu saat makan malam waktu itu, jadi mengaku saja." Ia berucap santai sambil memandang sungai besar di pinggir jalan. Tampak bersinar biru ditempa sinar matahari.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura keget mendengar penuturan Karin. Ia tidak bisa menjawab, tapi hanya mengangguk pelan dengan gugup. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik guru mereka di depan, memastikan ia tidak mendengar atau setidak tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka.

"Aku akan merelakannya," ucap Karin sambil terus memandang sungai besar nan panjang itu dengan senyum tipis yang tulus. "Aku tahu, aku tidak berhak memaksanya..." ia terus tersenyum, padahal air mata sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya. Gadis itu berusaha tegar.

Sakura menoleh cepat dan berkata, "Kenapa? Kupikir kau akan kembali-" Sakura menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan bicara.

"Kembali memaksanya?" yakin Karin dengan pelan. "Aku tahu, matanya terus memandangmu," ucap Karin lirih seraya menoleh lebih ke kiri lagi untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Aku bahagia, kalau Sasuke-_kun_ juga bahagia..."

Sakura tercengang dengan ucapan tulus Karin barusan. Ia tidak menyangka gadis yang judes, ambisius, dan arogannya tidak karuan ini akan jadi seperti ini. Ia merasa, kalau Karin sangat tabah dengan semua yang dijalaninya selama ini.

"Aku juga..." ucap Sakura pelan sambil memeberikan sebungkus permen pada Karin dengan senyum tipis, "Aku juga bahagia kalau Sasuke-_kun_ bahagia..." Ia sangat ingin bersahabat dengan Karin sekarang.

Karin menoleh dengan air mata yang tersisa, tapi ia mengambil permen dari Sakura kemudian tersenyum pongah, "Kalau kau tidak bisa membahagiakan Sasuke-_kun_, akan kurebut dia." Ia menoleh lagi ke arah jendela mobil, untuk menyembunyikan tangisan sekaligus senyumnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menjawab, "Ya." Walau ia sendiri tidak yakin akan ucapannya tentang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memaksanya menjadis pacar bohongan, Sasuke yang terkadang marah-marah tidak jelas, Sasuke yang dingin, Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis, Sasuke yang selalu membantunya mengerjakan soal, Sasuke yang memeluknya hangat, Sasuke yang menciumnya,

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Setidaknya, beberapa hal yang Sakura tahu...

Karena Sasuke, ia bisa memiliki banyak warna di hidupnya. Membuatnya lebih ceria dan bersemangat. Membuatnya lebih banyak tersenyum dan menguras air mata, tidak kosong seperti dulu dan sebelumnya.

Dan juga mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dari rival yang menjadi temannya mulai sekarang,

Kalau orang yang dicintai bahagia, kita juga pasti bahagia...

"_**Aku bahagia, kalau Sasuke-kun juga bahagia..."**_

-TBC-

UWOOOOOOOOO!

Saya mengetik dengan reflek! Maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan kalian! ToT

Aku hanya ingin membuat Karin di sini adalah orang yang baik, berbeda dengan yang sering dibuat, kalau Karin itu selalu dapet peran antagonis. Di sini aku pengen buat, kalau Karin itu sebenernya baik. :P

_Chapter_ ini tidak ada SasuSaku yang berarti, malah konflik dan _Friendship_-nya yang kerasa... :d Aku bingung sih mau buat apa...

Jujur, saya kehabisan ide... =="a Doakan saya agar segera dapet ide untuk _ending_ dan meneruskan cerita-cerita yang lain... :P

Makasih yang buat yang sudah _review, concrit, _ dan baca cerita ini... :D

Balasan review chap 6:

**Sindi 'kucing Pink**: maaf sin... ToT sebenarnya itu pake gini, "Walau hanya sebatas peran..." jadi gak pake sanya... Aku lupa hapus sanya-nya...XD Makasih review-nya... :D

**Skysunsets**: hahahaha... aku juga bangga sama diriku yang sudah buat ini #plakk Maksudku bangga sama Sakura..XD Makasih doa dan review-nya ya... #peluk sky :'D

**Saito ayumu Uchiha**: Hahahhaa... endingnya udah ada, kan? Wah jangan apdet macam geledek badai kilat dong...XD Maksih review-nya..:D

**Eunike Yuen**: Hahahaha... iya tahu... kamu juga tahu toh? #plakk Maksih review-nya ya.. :D

**WindyPikachu Girlfriend** (sekarang udah ganti nama kayaknya): sinyaaal? XD kayak operator jadinya deh... XD #plakk Makasih.. :D

**Shafira Layla**: maaf membuatmu penasaran.. #pundung Makasih review-nya.. :D

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**: Salam kenal..XD #peluk Haku Tambah keyeeen? :O hahahaha... makasih.. :D

**ria alisia**: Makasih udah menunggu ya... aku berusaha secepat mungkin updatenya.. #pundung Makasih ya... review lagi lho ya! XD

**Honeya**: Ini sudah cepet belum? :'O Siapa yang dateng? Di chap ini sudah ketauan, kan? ;D makasih review-nya ya! :D

**Lucy Uchino**: Yayaya! Buncis! #ditabok ayooo... ini sudah apdet..XD makasih lho ya... :D

**Lee sica**: ahhahahaa.. iya nih... hayoooo Sasuke... #plakk makasih review-nya...XD

**Obsinyx Virderald**: Buset dah, namanya sulit amaaat... #plakk Hahahhaa... makasih ya... :D Iya, Karin gak jahat-jahat benget kok..XD hohoho...

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**: sudah, kan? :D makasih review-nya... :D

**momijy-kun**: Kyaaaaa! Aku juga pengen teriak..XD masa lalu udah, kan? Makasih review-nya... :D

**Rievectha Herbst**: Emaaaakkk... Sungguh mujarab cc mu..XD makasih maaak... maaf kalau cucumu ini bandel ya soal Typo..XO

**Trancy Anafeloz**: Trasiiiii..XD #plakk aku datang menjawab review kamuuuuuuu~ XD makasih ya.. :D ini udah apdet.. :D pasti dilanjutin kok.. :D

Balasan review chap 7:

**Sindi 'kucing Pink: **iya, yang itu side story-nya..XD Abal ya? hahahaha... Sakura emang baik... XDD ini udah apdet... :D makasih ya.. :D

**Saito ayumu Uchiha:** Waah... masa? #plakk Makasih ya... :D

**Wazuka Arihyosi: **Waaah... Kamu gak asik ah... XO pantesan sepi nih... #jitak Wazuka Ayo, pokoknya review lho yaaaaa! :D wah, pasti chpater depan itu Sasuke jeles..:P Makasih... XD

**WindyPikachu Girlfriend: **Iya, itu flashback-nya..XD Apa ini sudah panjang? :O makasih... :D

**Lucy Uchino:** Iya, banyak...XD Sekalian, solanya kemaren banyak libur, jadi biar kalian banyak bacaan gitu..XD iya, banyak typo... #pundung Aku mau perbaiki, tapi belum ada waktu... U_Ua Maksih ya... :D

**momijy-kun: **Kyaaaaaaa! Makasiiih..XD Hahahaha.. Begitulah.. :P Ya, sudah terjawab, kan? Makasih ya.. :D

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**: Makasih kamu udah sukaaa.. :D ini udah lanjut..XD

**Kazuka Ayam Cherry**: Iya, mereka berubah..XD hahahaha.. Iya, terkesan gimanaaaaa getooo.. #plakk Makasih ya.. :D jadi malu udah di Fave.. /b

**Trancy Anafeloz**: wkwkwkwkwk.. segambreng? XD ini dah kilat belum tras? #plakk Makasih lho yaaa.. :D

**Eunike Yuen**: iya, ada _typo_... ToT Makasih ya koreksinya.. ;'D Semangat! :D

**Rei Fujisaki 27**: wkwkwkwkwkwkkk..XD iya, aku suka aja kalau mainannya ayam...XD hahahahahaa... Makasih ya.. :D

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan nama... :')

_Review again_? _No silent reader!_ XD

Karikazuka


	9. Chapter 8

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah sampai!" ucap sang guru—Shizune sambil meregangkan tubuhnya begitu keluar dari mobil. Ia terlihat begitu senang bisa menghirup udara pegunungan yang begitu segar dan nyaman.

"Horeeeee! Kita bisa main sepuasnyaaaa!" teriak Naruto begitu ia melompat keluar dari pintu mobil. Ia menarik-narik Hinata agar cepat keluar dan merasakan hawa yang sejuk disana.

"Kita kemari bukan untuk bermain-main saja, tapi untuk belajar," sergah Kakashi sesudah ia menutup pintu kemudinya. Segera saja, lelaki itu mengeluarkan tas berisi barang-barang miliknya dan anak didiknya dan membawanya ke suatu rumah.

Karin, sudah keluar dengan wajah biasanya, sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau ia habis menangis atau bersedih. Ia segera membantu _sensei_-nya mengangkati tas-tas yang hendak dibawa masuk.

Sejenak, ia bersisihan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dan menjinjing tas punggungnya. Sasuke tetap pada wajah _stoic_-nya dan memandang singkat dirinya yang hanya setinggi bahu pria tersebut.

Karin hanya tersenyum sejenak—pergi melewati Sasuke yang hanya diam memandanginya.

"Yaaaah _sensei_! Masa kita tidak boleh main siiiih? _Teme_, ayo cepat kita pilih kamar!"

Suara Naruto hanya terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Karin, karena gadis itu menutup matanya seraya mengeluarkan setetes air mata—tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

'Biarlah, kali ini aku melepaskannya...'

.

.

"Oke, kalian bisa memilih kamar mana yang ingin kalian gunakan. 10 menit lagi keluar ke lapangan yang ada di kiri jalan dengan memakai baju _training_ lengkap," jelas Kakashi saat mereka semua sudah selesai makan siang.

Semuanya diam.

"Ada yang ditanyakan?" kali ini suara Shizune mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke lima orang anak didiknya yang masih berdiri diam saja.

Naruto mengangkat tangan, "Untuk apa kita ke lapangan? Ujian yang akan diberi bukan olahraga, kan? Seharusnya langsung saja kita belajar mata pelajaran yang memang harus diujikan."

Semua murid yang ada disana menoleh pada Naruto yang menggosok hidungnya canggung dan agak nyengir-nyengir itu. Hanya Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya dan hal itu membuat Naruto mencibir kesal.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "Pendapat yang bisa diterima." Naruto langsung nyengir penuh kemenangan dan langsung meleletkan lidah pada Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku punya cara tersendiri agar kalian belajar, mau ataupun tidak mau," tambah Kakashi sambil menyeringai puas. Shizune hanya terkikik kecil saat melihat anak didiknya hanya diam melongo(kecuali Sasuke yang tetap pada wajah datarnya) tidak mengerti apa maksud _sensei_-nya.

"Oke, ayo bergegas! Waktu kurang 8 menit lagi! Yang terlambat tidak akan mendapat jatah makan malam!" ucap Shizune sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya agar murid-muridnya yang sedari tadi hanya bengong cepat bertindak.

Dan benar.

Semua sudah lari ke lantai dua dengan koper dan tas masing-masing—memilih kamar mana yang akan mereka gunakan. Shizune dan Kakashi saling memandang dan bertoss ria.

"Sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Kakashi seraya mengambil air minum, menoba mengurangi dahaga yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Shizune mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah bak cuci piring sambil berkata, "Sudah siap semuanya."

"Bagus," kata Kakashi dan sesudah itu ia meneguk air mineral di tangannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Woah, kamarnya besar dan nyaman sekali!" teriak Naruto dengan heboh. Ia segera memasuki kamar pertama di sebelah kiri tangga dan menidurkan diri di ranjang _single_ yang terlihat sangat nyaman dan empuk.

Hinata yang di belakang Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merah dan berlari ke sebelah kamar Naruto yang hanya tinggal satu. Ketika ia membukanya, harum bunga lavender yang lembut meraba penciumannya.

'Semoga aku dan Naruto-_kun_ bisa dekat seperti kamar kamiii~' doa Hinata dalam hati dengan wajah membara merah.

Sasuke sendiri tidak banyak bicara, langsung masuk ke ruangan sebelah kanan tangga, tepat di depan kamar Naruto. Ia dengan cepat menutup pintu kamarnya untuk segera mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Aku yang mana ya?" pilih sang gadis berambut merah panjang saat ditemukan dua pilihan kamar yang tersisa. Ia melirik kamar-kamar di sekitarnya dengan sigap.

Suara Naruto yang berteriak-teriak terdengan di ujung kirinya saat ini. Jelas kamar tersebut sudah dihuni sang Uzumaki kuning.

Sebelah kamar Naruto sedikit terbuka. Memperlihatkan dekorasi warna ungu lembut—dan ia yakini tidak mungkin Sasuke akan menggunakan kamar tersebut ataupun Sakura yang masih dibawah.

Ia menatap kamar ujung kanannya. Sepi dan tenang. Ia yakin, kamar yang tertutup itu milik Uchiha bungsu.

Gadis bermata _ruby_ itu langsung memilih kamar yang paling ujung, melewati kamar Sasuke Uchiha dan satu kamar lagi yang kosong. Ia sedang mencoba untuk menjauhi sang Uchiha dan melupakan segalanya.

Dan, Sakura?

Gadis berambut merah muda itu baru sampai ujung tangga saat terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia mengedarkan mata ke seluruh kamar. Dan yang kosong hanya satu kamar di sebelah kanan bagian tengah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu masuk dan menutup pintu.

Ia tidak menyadari—

—kalau sang takdir, mempermainkannya—

—bahkan dalam urusan kamar tidur.

.

.

.

Tepat sepuluh menit sejak mereka berkumpul di meja makan tadi, kelima murid sudah berkumpul dan berbaris dengan rapi. Jelas, mereka tidak mau jika sampai tidak mendapatkan makan malam.

"Jadi kita akan mengadakan ujian di alam terbuka," kata Kakashi mengawali kegiatan mereka setelah ini. Seluruh murid saling berpandangan—kecuali Sasuke Uchiha—dan bertanya-tanya melalui kontak mata.

Shizune tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Kalian semua akan disebar di hutan sebelah sana dan di tiap pos akan ada satu pertanyaan juga 4 amplop yang berisikan petunjuk jalan kalian. Jika jawaban kalian salah, bisa saja kalian akan berputar ke arah soal peserta lain bahkan kembali ke posisi _start_."

Kelima murid serentak mengikuti arah jari sang guru dan mata mereka terbelalak. Di sebelah sana, ada hutan yang cukup besar dan lebat, seolah menyatakan kalau disana perang terhadap soal akan dimulai.

Bayangan mereka tentang belajar maupun ujian di lapangan hancur berkeping-keping. Ternyata kedua guru mereka sudah menyiapkan cara yang paling jitu, agar murid-muridnya menjawab dengan tepat.

"Ada tambahan, setiap soal dan amplop jawaban yang sudah dibaca harus langsung dikembalikan di tempat semula. Dan bagi siapa yang pertama ke garis _finish_ akan mendapat poin seratus yang artinya bisa tidak mengikuti ujian selanjutnya," tambah Kakashi sambil memegang _stopwatch_ di tangan kanannya.

" _Sensei_ ya-yakin?" tanay Hinata ragu-ragu seraya memainkan kedua ujung jarinya. Ia takut bertemu ular ataupun binatang buas di dalam sana.

"?" Kakashi hanya memberikan tatapan tanya pada murid perempuannya yang pemalu itu.

"Maksud kami, apa _Sensei_ yakin kita bisa keluar dengan selamat? Aku masih ingin makan _ramen_!" tambah Naruto yang mencak-mencak. Dirinya juga ketar-ketir jika akhirnya tersesat dan tak ada yang menemukannya.

"Hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi selama kalian masih mengikuti instruksi yang ada di amplop yang kalian pilih. Kami akan membagikan kompas agar bisa memperkirakan arah jalan nanti," ucap Shizune. Ia langsung mengambil beberapa kotak kompas yang masih terlihat baru dan membagikannya.

"Aku ragu..." kata Sakura pelan saat menerima kompas dari gurunya. Ia juga takut jikalau tidak bisa keluar dari sana.

"Jangan takut, ini termasuk melatih kalian agar bisa memilih jawaban dengan cepat dan tepat saat ujian nanti. Kalau dengan kondisi seperti ini, kalian tidak akan main-main menjawab pertanyaan," kata Shizune menenangkan murid-muridnya yang ketakutan.

Kelimanya berpandangan satu sama lain. Lalu mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Siap tidak siap, perang harus dihadapi.

"Mulai!" kata Kakashi memberi aba-aba untuk masuk pos masing-masing.

Kelimanya mulai berlari ke pos yang berjumlah 5 buah dan membuka kotak yang terpasang di pohon.

Sasuke dengan cepat memilih amplop yang berisi jawaban di sampulnya dan membuka isinya.

**5 meter ke depan.**

Ia dengan cepat meninggalkan yang lainnya—yang masih membuka amplop jawaban maupun yang masih berpikir akan memilih yang mana.

'Sasuke-_kun_ memang cepat,' batin Sakura. dengan cepat ia memilih mana amplop yang akan dibukanya dan melihat isinya.

**10 meter ke arah barat laut.**

'Barat laut yang mana pula?' batin Sakura geregetan dan mengambil kompas dari saku _training_. Ia juga harus cepat, tidak kalah dari Sasuke.

"Waduh, aku bisa ketinggalan!" kata Naruto yang sedang memilih amplop. Segera saja ia memilih satu amplop dan membuka isinya.

**7,5 meter ke arah timur laut.**

Glek.

Naruto lupa, kalau ia tidak hafal mata angin maupun mampu membaca kompas.

"Kariiin..."

"Apa?" balas Kairn sengit. Ia kesal karena konsentrasinya dibuyarkan oleh Naruto.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku arah mata angin?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir malu.

Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala prihatin. Dengan cepat ia membuat tanda di udara dan berkata, "Utara, selatan, barat, timur." Kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat ia berlari masuk kedalam hutan.

Naruto jingkrak-jingkrak kesal dan berteriak, "Kalau itu aku juga tahu!" Ia segera menoleh pada Hinata yang berada di sebelah kanannya menggunakan wajah memelas andalannya.

"Hinata-_chan_..."

Hinata menoleh dengan gugup, "Y-ya Naruto-_kun_?"

"Bisa kau beritahu arah mata angin dengan jelas?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah andalannya tersebut. Ia mulai menunjukkan arah jalan di dalam amplop jawabannya dengan wajah malu.

"Bi-bisa Naruto-_kun_... Tu-tunggu sebentar..." Hinata langsung mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang ia simpan di jaket _training_-nya dan menggambar di kertas tersebut. Beberapa detik, ia mengulurkannya pada Naruto.

"Makasih!" Naruto nyengir bahagia sambil menjabat kedua tangan Hinata senang. Walau tak bisa baca kompas, asal ada catatan Hinata pasti amaaan.

Seketika wajah gadis berambut lavender itu memerah sempurna dan ia berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Malu sekaliii~

Satu info, sebenarnya ia sudah menentukan jawaban dan arah jalan. Tapi ia menunggu Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Haaah~ Masa remaja memang indah...

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Itachi mau pergi lagi?"

Sang Uchiha sulung yang masih memasang dan mengikat tali sepatu menoleh. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Tidak jauh, hanya di hutan perbatasan Konoha-Suna."

Mikoto, sang ibu mendekat dengan jaket anaknya di tangan, "Masa liburan seperti ini masih harus observasi?"

Itachi mengangguk dan mengambil jaket dari tangan ibunya, "Ya, tugasku 'kan mencari tanaman obat yang bisa dijadikan percobaan di lab." Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menoleh pada sang ibu.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Mikoto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, "Selamat jalan... Hati-hati mengendarai mobil!" Itachi hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh dan mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh.

Perempuan paruh baya itu mendesah dan berbalik ke dapur. Masih diingatnya—anak-anaknya yang dulu masih bergelayutan manja di pangkuannya, bermain dan berlari-lari di halaman rumah dan bertanya pada ibunya akan masak apa.

Dan kini, ia hanya sendiri di sebuah rumah besar nan megah. Hanya desiran angin yang lewat masuk dari pintu kaca—tembus ke halaman rumah—memainkan anak rambutnya.

Dan ia sadar... Kalau semua anak-anaknya sudah beranjak dewasa...

"Aku rindu saat-saat dulu..." batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Peluh membasahi dahi dan leher sang gadis berambut panjang itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya—berusaha mencari dimanakah pos soal selanjutnya. Mata _emerald _-nya segera menemukan lokasi tersebut.

**Soal:**

**Tentukan dimensi dari rumus luas!**

Ngek.

Gadis itu segera memutar otak cepat. ia mengingat ingat apa saja satuan internasional besaran pokok dari luas.

Luas:

m²

= [L]²

'Ketemu!' batinnya berseru kegirangan saat menemukan amplop berisi jawaban yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi. Dengan terburu-buru, ia membuka isi petunjuk selanjutnya.

**5 meter arah tenggara.**

'Tenggara arah mana ya?' mendadak ia lupa tenggara arah mana. Segera ia membuka kompas dan mencari arah yang benar. Namun sayang, jarum kompas tersebut malah berputar-putar tidak jelas.

Mata Sakura membelalak.

Kompas satu-satunya yang menjadi penunjuk jalan...

...rusak.

"Bagaimana ini?" bisiknya bingung. Ia menoleh kanan kiri yang berupa pohon dan menyempatkan diri menengadah ke atas. Terlihat awan putih dan langit biru di atas sana.

Bagaimana kalau ia tersesat?

Bagaimana kalau ia hilang?

Bagaimana ia kalau dimakan hewan buas?

Sakura menggeleng cepat dan memegangi kepalanya. Gadis itu menurunkan arah pandangnya dan menggigit bibir atasnya.

Kali ini, tidak ada kata pesimis.

Dengan atau tidak adanya penunjuk arah, ia pasti bisa keluar dari hutan ini dengan urutan pertama.

Dan dengan langkah pasti, ia berjalan ke arah serong kanan. Ia sudah bertekad, harus jadi pemenang!

"Hah? Kok buntu?" tanya Sakura terbengong-bengong saat melihat tembok batu di hadapannya. Jelas ia yakin ini bukan jalan yang benar. Ia menoleh kiri dan kanan lalu berjalan ke arah kanan dari posisinya sekarang.

"Lho? Kok balik ke pos 4?" sekali lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa berbalik arah dari pos 12 ke pos 4. Tangannya mulai berkeringat gugup sekaligus takut.

Kembali ia kejalan tembok batu dan berjalan ke arah kiri. Ternyata ada jalan setapak disana, tapi kirinya merupakan bekas longsoran yang cukup dalam. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan.

**Sruuut**

Namun sayang, ia kurang berhati-hati sehingga ia jatuh terperosok ke bekas longsoran tersebut. Ia bangkit terpatah-patah sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit sekali. Matanya melotot ketika tahu kalau dirinya sudah jatuh dan tidak ada sulur maupun tanaman yang bisa ia pijaki naik.

Segera saja ia menoleh kiri dan kanan, barangkali ada jalan setapak lain. Namun nihil, tidak ada satupun jalan. Yang ada hanya semak-semak tinggi menjulang.

Ia ingat kata ibunya. Kalau dalam semak-semak yang rimbun, itu merupakan tempat ular berbisa bersembunyi. Ia takut, apalagi ia tidak bisa menjamin kalau dibalik semak semak tersebut adalah jalan keluar.

"Ugh," lenguhnya pelan. Crap, disaat seperti ini kaki kanannya terkilir dan sebagian betisnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk di tempat.

'Bagaimana ini, Tuhan?' batinnya takut.

.

.

.

"Wah, kau pemenangnya!" kata Shizune senang saat mendapati seseorang keluar dari hutan rimbun di belakang. Ia segera berlari sambil membawa handuk serta air minum.

"Sudah jam 4 sore, seharusnya paling lama dua jam lagi mereka semua sudah berkumpul lagi," kata Kakashi yang melihat jam tangannya. Ia menoleh pada sang pemenang yang duduk di kursi semen dengan keringat penuh, "Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa menyenangkan?"

Sasuke yang meneguk minumnya berhenti dan berkata datar, "Biasa." Ia bangkit sambil meraih _handphone_-nya yang ditinggalkannya bersama yang lain di garis awal kemudian berlalu pergi.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu menggeser layar _handphone_-nya perlahan dengan wajah datar. Dahi dan lehernya yang berkeringat tidak ia usap dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya.

Ia memandang...

...foto seseorang yang tersenyum dengan wajah merah merona...

...Sakura Haruno.

'Akan kukatakan...' batinnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak dipahami.

.

.

"Waaahh~ Syukurlah aku bisa keluar dari hutan itu!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat kegirangan. Ia harus memuji syukur setelah ini karena ia bisa keluar dan makan _ramen_ untuk seterusnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Aku yang pertama, kan?" kata Naruto GR sambil membusungkan dada bangga. Hatinya melonjak kegirangan dan mengira kalau sahabatnya yang dingin itu belum keluar.

Shizune tersenyum dan melemparkan botol minuman, "Bukan, Sasuke Uchiha yang pertama. Kau yang kedua." Secepat kilat wanita itu berbalik mendekati Kakashi untuk bicara suatu hal.

Seketika itu juga, Naruto tertimpuk telak oleh botol minuman yang terlambat ia raih.

"Wah, aku berhasil keluaaar!" teriak seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan langkah senang. Keringat mengucur pula di wajah gadis itu—namun ia merasakan kesenangan tersendiri oleh permainan tadi.

"Itu, Naruto kenapa pingsan ya?" tanya sang gadis berambut panjang—Karin. Ia berjongkok menatapi Naruto yang pingsan dan dengan tambahan darah di hidung. Tak lupa sebotol air minum yang tampaknya belum terbuka isinya.

Kakashi dan Shizune yang mengobrol menoleh bersamaan. Seketika mata mereka terbelalak dan berlarian mendatang Naruto yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

Karin menggaruk pipinya bingung, sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya dari kejauhan.

'Selalu saja berbuat konyol,' batin Sasuke bosan saat melihat sahabat kuningnya digotong oleh kedua gurunya masuk _villa_.

.

.

.

"Tolooong!"

"Seseorang tolong aku!"

"Heeei!"

Sakura Haruno, dengan posisi terduduk dan kaki membiru sedang berusaha berteriak. Luka sekaligus terkilir tadi membuat kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berteriak mencari bantuan.

"Hinataaa... Kariiin... Narutooo..." lama-lama berteriak, suaranya mulai melemah. Ia melongokkan kepala ke atas. Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan yang ia yakini jam 5 sore lebih.

"Heeeeeeiii... Tolong aku..." kali ini, suaranya sudah tak sekeras pertama lagi. Napasnya memburu karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Air mata mulai tergenang di sudut mata _emerald_-nya.

Ia takut. Takut sekali. Hari mulai gelap dan ia tidak bisa berjalan satu langkahpun dari tempat itu.

"Hinataaa... Kariiin... Narutooo..." ia mengatur napasnya, air mata sudah berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Disaat seperti ini ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang beraneka ragam.

Terasa sakit di luka kakinya—

"Sasuke..."

—dan juga hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hinataaa! Syukurlah kau sudah keluaaar!" teriak Karin kencang sambil berlari menjemput Hinata yang berjalan lunglai. Terlihat raut kelelahan dari wajah gadis berambut lavender itu.

Hinata tersenyum lemah, mengangguk pelan.

Shizune segera mengambil handuk, air minum dan kotak P3K begitu melihat luka sayatan ranting di sekitar tangan dan pipi Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune sambil membuka peralatan pengobatannya. Ia menatap cemas wajah muridnya, kalau-kalau gadis itu pingsan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja..." jawab gadis berambut panjang lavender tersebut dengan senyum tipis. "Aku orang ke berapa?"

"Keempat," jawab Karin dengan wajah cemas. Ia turut membantu sang guru membuka plester dan mengambil kapas berisikan alkohol.

"Ma-mana yang lain?" tanya Hinata lagi. Ia mengambil air minumnya dengan tangan gemetaran dan meneguknya pelan-pelan. Masih diingatnya jalan yang ia lalui tadi—sangat menyeramkan.

"Naruto istirahat di dalam _villa_ karena tadi ketimpuk sama botol yang dilempar Shizune -_sensei_, kalau Sasuke aku tidak tahu," jawab Karin datar. Ia sudah tidak menambahkan embel-embel pada Sasuke lagi.

Hinata mengangguk-anggik paham, "Ja-jadi tinggal Sakura?"

Shizune mengangguk, "Kita tunggu saja, ia pasti pulang dengan selamat."

Karin dan Hinata mendadak begidik mendengar pernyataan itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke..."

Air mata Sakura sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Setetes demi setetes jatuh ke pahanya yang tertutupi celana _training_.

Ia takut...

Takut sekali...

Dengan keadaan kaki macam ini, suasana nyaris petang dan tidak ada jalan keluar membuat sang gadis merasa tercekam. Ia mengusap air matanya dan berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya, tapi selalu merosot jatuh lagi.

"Sasuke..."

Lagi-lagi nama itu yang bisa diucapkan Sakura. Suaranya sudah nyaris seperti bisikan—terlalu lelah dan lapar. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan matanya mulai berat.

Namun nama itu yang terus teringat.

Yang ia ingat... Hanya saat dimana ia menyukai Sasuke, belajar di perpustakaan bersama Sasuke, bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke, bertemu orang tua Sasuke, makan dengan Sasuke, berciuman dengan Sasuke,

**Srak**

"..." mata yang penuh air mata itu menoleh dengan cepat dan terkejut.

**Srak**

Tangannya mulai mengepal, gemetaran di beberapa bagian.

Sakura menahan napas.

Seekor kelinci berbulu putih, dengan kuping yang bergerak-gerak melompat-lompat tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Gadis itu mendesah lega dan mengusap air matanya, "_Chappy_ nakal..." Ia segera tersenyum lega. Namun tidak lama, karena ia lihat si kelinci kecil punya luka merah di kaki kanannya yang belakang.

Ia berusaha bergerak maju, namun tidak bisa. Ia dengan paksa menyeret tubuhnya diantara tanah dan bebatuan. Bermaksud meraih sang kelinci yang masih diam tak bergerak.

Bagaimanapun ia harus meraihnya.

Dan 'HUP' kedua tangannya sudah meraih tubuh sang kelinci dan mengelusnya pelan. Ia segera merobek kaus kakinya dan membebatkannya pada kaki si kelinci putih.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Si kelinci diam saja, malah duduk melingkar di pangkuan sang Haruno seolah nyaman di tempat itu.

Sakura makin tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tak sendirian sekarang.

**SRAAAK**

_But, _rasanya tidak secepat itu Haruno bisa bernapas lega. Ada suara yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan itu berasal dari semak-semak lebat tadi. Sakura dengan spontan menajamkan telinga.

**SRAAK SRAAAK**

Sakura mulai ketakutan, ia meraih tubuh sang kelinci dengan hati-hati dan memeluknya. Ia berharap itu bukanlah hewan buas maupun ular yang bisa saja membunuhnya dan kelinci ini.

"Sasuke..." bisiknya sambil menutup kedua matanya—belum siap melihat sosok di balik semak-semak itu.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah jam 6 dan Sakura belum kembali," ucap Kakashi dengan Shizune yang masih menunggu di garis _finish_. Murid-muridnya yang lain disuruh masuk dan tinggal di dalam _villa_. Tinggalah mereka berdua menunggu sang murid terakhir.

Di dalam, Naruto yang sudah datar duduk bersama yang lain. Makanan sudah tersedia di depan mereka namun tak ada seorangpun yang menyentuhnya. Bahkan _ramen_ kesukaan Naruto pun tidak disentuhnya.

"Ke-kenapa Sakura belum pulang y-ya?" tanya Hinata pada yang lainnya di depan meja makan. Ia memainkan tali terusannya dengan khawatir.

"Sakura, mungkin masih menjawab pertanyaan," duga Karin yang mengetuk-ngetukkan jari tangannya di meja makan.

"Apa Sakura-_chan_ dimakan macan?" tebak Naruto dan mendadak berdiri. Ia mengambil jaket di sofa dan berlari keluar, "Aku mau ikut menunggu Sakura-_chan_!"

Hinata juga bengkit dan berlari keluar, "A-aku juga!" kemudian ia berlari mengikuti Naruto keluar.

Karin mendesah dan bangkit. Namun ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya, "Kau tidak ikut?"

Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan dan dengan wajah datar ia berkata, "Aku yakin Sakura pasti kembali."

Karin tertegun di tempat.

Sebegitu percayakah Sasuke pada Sakura? Sampai gadis yang tidak diketahui kabar maupun keadaanya tetap ia percayai akan kembali.

Perlahan, Karin tersenyum tipis dan menarik Sasuke bangkit. Sasuke menatap balik karin dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Kalau menunggu sendirian disini tidak asyik, kan?" Karin tersenyum dengan cerianya, "Ayo kita tunggu bersama-sama..." Ia menarik Sasuke keluar bersama yang lain.

Sasuke hanya diam , namun ia memandang Karin dari belakang dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

.

.

.

**SRAAAAAAK SRAAAAK SRAAK**

Sakura Haruno menutup matanya dengan keringat dingin di dahinya. Ia menduga, bisa saja itu macan, serigala, singa ataupun ular yang datang.

"SASUKEEEE!"

'Ayo kita tunggu bersama-sama...'

'Aku yakin Sakura pasti kembali.'

-TBC-

Halo semuaaaaaa! Senangnya bisa kembali ke _fic_ ini! XD

Chapter 8 sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas _review_ yang mencapai 100 lebih! Aaaaaaaaaaa~ seneng bangeeeeeeet! Review 3 digit pertamakuuuuuu! *nangis terharu* #peluk _reviewer_ n _reader_ satu satu

Rasanya chapter 8 drama banget ya? =="a

Otak saya sudah terkontaminasi sama drama-drama, jadinya ya kayak gini deeh... ==a

Maaf kalau kurang bagus dan menarik... a

Kurasa, chapter 10 akan jadi chapter terakhir miss pesimis... Kuharap kalian semua mau membacanya sampai akhir ya... :')

Terima kasih untuk semuanya ya... Balasan _review_ akan kulampirkan di _chapter_ depan... :D

_Review_ lagi?

Karikazuka


	10. Chapter 9

**SRAAAAAAK SRAAAAK SRAAK**

Sakura Haruno menutup matanya dengan keringat dingin di dahinya. Ia menduga, bisa saja itu macan, serigala, singa ataupun ular yang datang.

"SASUKEEEE!"

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**Inspirated(just chapter 9 and 10) from God of Study**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sama sekali tidak berani membuka matanya. Tangannya masih mendekap sang kelinci erat—namun tak sampai membuat sang kelinci kehabisan napas maupun meronta. Ia menutup mata _emerald_-nya erat-erat.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia merasa mengenal suara yang memanggil namanya dan mendongak ragu-ragu. Ia masih takut, kalau-kalau ada bahaya yang mengancamnya dan sang kelinci.

"I—" Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan gerakan kaku, "Itachi-_kun_..."

Gadis itu masih menatap sosok yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan tidak yakin sekaligus takut. Benarkah dia Itachi? Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menggosoknya dengan tangan yang dipenuhi tanah tadi.

Sang lelaki berjongkok dengan senter di tangan kanannya. Ia menatap wajah cantik gadis di depannya dan membelai pipi sang gadis lembut—berusaha merapikan rambut sang gadis yang berantakan di depan wajah.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Itachi kalem. Ia mulai membersihkan bekas tanah di pipi dan dahi sang gadis dengan pelan-pelan.

Sakura menggigit bibir atasnya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "S-syukurlah ada Itachi -_kun_..." Air matanya jatuh setetes dari bola mata _emerald_ beningnya, "Aku takut sekali..." Sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu mulai terisak.

Itachi menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah, "Sudah... Aku sudah disini. Jangan menangis..." Dengan sekali gerakan lelaki bermata _onyx _tersebut merengkuh tubuh kecil Sakura yang masih terduduk dan menangis.

"Uhh... huuu... huu... uh..." isak sang gadis di dalam pelukan si sulung Uchiha. Ia sungguh lega, ada seseorang yang berada bersamanya—selain sang kelinci kecil yang duduk di kedua pahanya.

Si kelinci menggerakkan kedua telinganya dan mengerjapkan mata dua kali. Ia menggosok wajahnya dengan kedua kaki depannya dan memandangi dua orang yang ada di antaranya saat ini.

Sang lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut dan mengusap wajah Sakura perlahan, "Ayo, segera pergi dari sini."

Sakura menggosok wajahnya dengan lengan baju _trainin_g-nya, mengangguk dan berusaha berdiri dengan tangan memegangi sang kelinci. Namun ia segera jatuh terduduk lagi dengan posisi yang sama.

Itachi menyadari luka di kaki Sakura dan segera berjongkok lagi. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung celananya dan membebatkannya pada kaki sang Haruno pelan. Ia segera berjongkok membelakangi Sakura yang terduduk.

"A-ada apa Itachi -_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung. Tangannya masih mendekap sang kelinci mungil.

Itachi menoleh sedikit, "Ayo naik." Ia menghadap ke arah depan lagi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memang sedikit merona merah.

Sakura masih diam di tempat, sama sekali tidak bergerak sesenti saja. "E-Eh..." Ia tergugup dan berkata, "Ba-bagaimana kelincinya?"

Itachi menoleh lagi dan mengambil ember yang tadi dibawanya untuk mengambil tumbuhan obat-obatan dan menaruh sang kelinci pelan-pelan kedalamnya, "Kau bisa pegang embernya?"

Sakura mengangguk agak ragu.

Itachi berbalik memunggungi Sakura dan sang gadis dengan tangan kanan menggenggam ember naik ke gendongan sang Uchiha sulung.

Itachi awalnya agak sempoyongan untuk berdiri dan itu membuat Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu lelaki tersebut. "Ma-maaf kalau aku berat..." ucap sang gadis dengan wajah merona merah.

Sementara sang lelaki yang menggendong tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Kita ke mana?"

"A-aku tidak tahu... Tapi tadi aku masuk dari arah selatan dekat lapangan olahraga..." jawab Sakura dengan pelan. Perlahan matanya mulai berat di gendongan hangat sang Uchiha.

Itachi yang berjalan pelan mengangguk, "Kau bersama Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sakura?" Itachi memanggil nama sang gadis dengan bingung. Namun segera saja rona merah yang sangaaaaat tipis menjalar di pipi putihnya.

Sakura menaruh kepalanya tepat di bahu dan leher Itachi Sasuke. Nampaknya sang gadis tertidur dengan tangan masih menggenggam ember juga bahu kiri sang Uchiha sulung.

Untung saja suasana gelap, jadi wajah Itachi yang merah sangaaaat tipis itu tidak terlihat.

Sangat tidak Uchiha ketika ia bersama dengan gadis ini.

.

.

.

"Si-siapa yang ada di-disana?"

Semua orang yang ada di lapangan segera menoleh berbarengan. Sasuke yang turut menoleh melebarkan matanya.

Sakura.

Itachi.

Gendong.

Peluk.

Ia membatu di tempatnya.

Shizune dan Kakashi dengan sigap mendekati si sulung Uchiha dan berbicara beberapa patah kata. Lelaki itu menggeleng dan berbicara seperlunya dan ia berjalan mendekati adiknya yang masih membatu di tempat.

Saat jarak tersisa kurang dari satu meter, Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan datar dan Sakura yang masih tertidur di gendongannya. Ketiga murid yang tidak jauh darinya memandangi mereka berdua yang bertatapan sejenak tadi.

"Gawat banget," komentar Karin dengan sedikit berbisik. Ia merasakan ada hawa persaingan yang ada antara kedua kakak beradik Uchiha tersebut.

"Iya," ucap Naruto setuju sambil meneguk ludahnya kaku. Ia sependapat dengan Karin akan hal ini.

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Diam-diam ia juga menghawatirkan keadaan dua Uchiha yang tampaknya akan perang tersebut.

Sementara kedua guru mereka berlarian menuju kedalam rumah entah untuk menyiapkan obat dan peralatan lainnya untuk Sakura.

Dengan tubuh masih menggendong sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu, Itachi berjalan melewati adik tunggalnya yang menatapnya tidak kalah datar.

Uchiha Sasuke jelas sedang 'panas' sekarang.

.

.

.

"Badannya panas..." gumam Shizune sambil memeriksa dahi Sakura. Penyesalan terselip dalam hatinya karena tidak bisa menjaga muridnya dengan maksimal.

Kakashi yang sebelumnya sempat mengobrol ringan dengan Itachi masuk dan berkata, "Kita perlu menyusun jadwal baru. Biarkan Sakura istirahat dan Uchiha-_san_ menginap di tempat ini.

Shizune mengangguk, "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Sakura. Uchiha-_san_ bisa pakai kamar di lantai bawah untuk beristirahat." Setelah itu ia pergi bersama Kakashi ke lantai satu.

Itachi yang masih di kamar Sakura mengangguk dan mendekati sang gadis yang terbaring di sebuah kasur _single_ tersebut. Perlahan tangannya menggapai dahi Sakura lembut dan mengukur suhunya.

"I-ta-chi-_kun_..." perlahan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka dan menampilkan mata hijau hutannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Hn," gumam Itachi sambil terus memegangi dahi Sakura sembari mengusapnya pelan. "Sudah sampai di kamarmu."

Sakura menoleh kiri dan kanan lemah, "_Chappy_?" Ia mencari sang kelinci yang terakhir di ember yang ia genggam.

"Sudah dirawat teman-temanmu tadi," balas Itachi kalem. Mata _onyx_-nya menelusuri wajah Sakura yang memerah panas.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut tersenyum lemah dan berkata tulus, "Terima kasih... Itachi-_kun_..." Ia menggenggam tangan Itachi yang berada di pipinya. Ia merasa damai bila dengan si sulung Uchiha satu ini.

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan bergerak maju. Tangannya yang sempat digenggam Sakura mengusap pipi kanan sang gadis dengan lembut.

Sakura sendiri yang tersenyum lemah sudah sangat lemas dan tidak menyadari sepenuhnya gerakan ringan sang Uchiha sulung. Ia terlalu lelah dan napasnya panas.

Sedikit lagi, pastilah Itachi bisa menggapai bibir mungil sang Haruno. Napas panas dari sang gadis sudah terasa dari ujung hidungnya.

"Sasuke..." gumam Sakura pelan dan membuat sang pemilik _onyx _berhenti dan mundur 20 senti. "Apa Sasuke ada?"

Itachi diam. Ia masih mengendalikan dirinya dan mencoba membuka mulutnya yang terkatup rapat tuba-tiba itu. Dengan suara pelan nan datar ia berusaha mengucapakan satu kata, "Ada."

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum manis, "Syukurlah..."

Itachi diam dan mundur secara teratur. Ia masih diam memandangi sang Haruno yang setengah membuka matanya dan memandangnya sayu. Perasaannya tercampur aduk sekarang.

"Sakura—"

Ia segera diam membeku menatap apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap dingin punggung sang kakak yang perlahan mundur teratur.

Itachi yang berdiri dan berbalik mendapati sang adik menatapnya dingin. Ia sendiri membalas tatapan sang adik tidak kalah dingin kemudian menoleh pada Sakura yang hampir tertidur. Lalu ia melewati sang adik tunggalnya dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sang gadis sudah tertidur sepenuhnya dan tidak tahu kalau orang yang sempat ia tanyakan sudah ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke duduk dan menyentuh pipi sang gadis. Panas. Serasa terbakar di kulit tangan Sasuke. Ia menghela napas dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Hatinya serasa lebih panas dibanding panas pipi Sakura.

Napas Sakura berjalan teratur di hidung sang gadis. Tangan Sasuke yang sempat di pipi Sakura merembet ke arah bibir tipis nan mungil sang gadis. Jempolnya menyusuri lekukan indah bibir Sakura Haruno dengan lembut.

Kering.

Bibir itu masih kering.

Beberapa menit menatap sang Haruno dalam diam membuatnya sedikit mendingin. Walaupun ia masih bisa merasakan kekesalan di hatinya. Wajah _stoic_-nya menatap Sakura yang tertidur damai.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan dengan wajahnya yang datar. Jempol kanannya masih tetap setia mengusap bibir Sakura dengan lembut. "Siapa yang kau pilih?"

Ia berdiri dan dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ia mendekati wajah Sakura. "Aku—" jarak mereka mulai menipis dan tangan Sasuke sudah beralih ke pipi gadis itu, "—atau _Aniki_?"

Sedetik kemudian, jarak diantara keduanya sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

Bibir tipis sang Uchiha bungsu sudah menyapu lembut bibir Sakura Haruno dan melumatnya ringan. Tangan sang pemuda masih tetap di pipi sang gadis dan mengusapnya lembut. Dan Sakura Haruno masih tertidur dalam buaian mimpinya.

"Benar."

Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri bersandar di balik pintu menutup kedua bola mata kelamnya. Uchiha sulung itu mendengar perkataan sang Uchiha bungsu dengan jelas dan turut berkata, "Aku atau adikku?"

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno menyisir rambut merah mudanya sambil tersenyum di cermin. Dengan cermat setiap bagian rambut panjangnya ia sisir agar terlihat lebih rapi. Sesekali ia mematut cermin memastikan seragamnya sudah rapi.

Hari ini, hari minggu. Walau dimana-mana hari minggu merupakan hari liburan namun bagi kelas _special_ tidak mengenal yang namanya hari libur. Ia tetap akan sekolah dan belajar.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat ia dan kawan-kawannya dua minggu terakhir. Mereka semua sudah banyak berjuang dan senin besok adalah penentuan dari segalanya.

Masih segar di ingatannya, setelah ia berhasil diselamatkan Itachi Uchiha, paginya tubuhnya yang terasa lebih baik dan bisa mulai berkativitas lagi. Sang penolong sendiri pulang sambil membawa sang kelinci yang katanya akan dirawatnya sendiri.

'_Sakura, kau harus berjuang.'_

Sakura tersenyum lagi dan membetulkan dasinya. Ingatannya kembali saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke saat di ujung tangga dan lelaki itu menatapnya.

'_Sudah sembuh?'_

Ah, ternyata lelaki berambut _raven_ tersebut mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Walau keduanya masih terasa canggung, setidaknya Sakura merasa Sasuke tidak marah maupun membencinya.

"Ya! Aku harus berjuang!" ucap Sakura bersemangat dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia akan berjalan ke arah sekolah hari ini.

"Hey, Sakura."

Gadis itu berhenti dan mundur dua langkah ketika melihat beberapa perempuan memblokir jalannya ke arah sekolah. "Ke-kenapa kalian bisa tahu rumahku?"

Salah seorang gadis maju dengan berani dan mengunyah permen karetnya, "Kami diberitahu oleh seseorang. Katanya kami bisa menemukan pencetak uang kami jika ke alamat ini. Heh, ternyata benar." Ia mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan telunjuk kanannya sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Mau berapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap dingin sang gadis. Ia sama sekali tidak menampik maupun menampar tangan si perempuan. "Berapapun akan kuberikan jika kalian mau pergi dari hidupku."

Perempuan itu memutar bola matanya dan tertawa geli, "Kami ingin kau kembali dan menjadi pencetak uang kami selamanya. Kalau kau berikan uang untuk sekali, kami tak akan mau."

Sakura menggeleng datar dan tersenyum licik, "Aku tidak akan kembali." Ia menepis tangan si perempuan dan berbalik menjauh.

Beberapa perempuan segera mengejar dan mencekal kedua tangannya. Sakura meronta tapi pegangan mereka terlalu kuat.

"Masih ingat dengan, ini?" tanya sang gadis dengan senyum liciknya. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya dan menggantungkannya di udara.

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget, "Berikan padaku!" Ia meronta lagi berusaha menggapai barang yang ditunjukkan si perempuan. "Itu jam milik ibuku!"

Si perempuan tertawa mengejek, "Kalau kau mau benda ini, hubungi kami dan kita bertransaksi dengan uang." Ia menjentikkan jari dan menaiki sepeda motornya.

Kedua perempuan lain yang mencekali Sakura langsung melemparkan gadis itu hingga terjatuh dan langsung menaiki sepeda motor masing-masing. Sakura bengkit dan berlari mengejar mereka, tapi sayang larinya tidak cukup kuat menggapai mereka.

"Kaa-san_..."_

"_Ya Sakura?"_

"_Ini apa Kaa-_san_? Kenapa _kaa-san_ pakai terus?"_

"_Ini namanya jam Sakura... Untuk memberitahu waktu pada kita... _Kaa-san _pakai terus karena ini hadiah dari _otou-san_ waktu dulu..."_

_._

_._

_._

"Kaa-san_ mau ke mana?"_

"Kaa-san_ mau pergi Sakura... Sudah tidak ada lagi waktu untuk menunggu _tou-san_-mu..."_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Bilang _Tou-san_ kalau waktu _kaa-san _dan _tou-san_ sudah tidak bisa berjalan sama lagi... Biar kami membuat waktu sendiri..."_

**Bruuk**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu jatuh terduduk dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura tidak masuk?" tanya Shizune sambil mengecek bangku kelas khusus yang kosong satu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan memandang bangku di sebelahnya dengan mata bingung. Padahal ia jelas tahu Sakura hari ini akan datang.

"Mungkin sakit?" kata Karin pada guru mereka. Ia sendiri juga penasaran kenapa gadis yang biasanya paling rajin sekolah bisa tidak masuk disaat penting seperti ini.

"Huwaaaaa Sakura-_chan_ kenapa malah tidak masuk di hari terakhir latihaaan?" celoteh Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya gusar.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada bangku sang gadis berambut merah muda yang saat ini kosong.

Shizune menutup buku pelajarannya dan berdiri, "Sudah tidak apa-apa... Karena hari ini hari terakhir sebelum ujian nanti, kalian bisa pulang untuk istirahat dan menenangkan diri."

Naruto bersorak kegirangan dan segera meloncat dari bangkunya menuju kedai _ramen_. Karin dan Hinata saling bisik-bisik di kelas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Karin dengan pandangan serius.

"Ke-Kesana?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan temannya satu ini.

Karin mengangguk dan memberi isyarat keluar. Hinata mengangguk dan memberi salam sekilas pada Sasuke yang masih membereskan tas.

"..." Sang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya memandang mereka berdua datar.

.

.

.

"Be-benarkah itu rumahnya?"

Karin mengangguk dan bersembunyi di balik pohon, "Iya itu. Aku pernah selidiki Sakura soalnya."

"H-hah?" Hinata menoleh dengan wajah kaget. Ia memandang Karin tidak percaya.

Karin yang dipandangi nyengir dan berkata, "Dulu 'kan aku sama Sakura agak musuhan..." Saat gadis itu menoleh matanya membelalak saat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang dikuncir satu ke atas keluar dengan baju tidak biasa.

"I-itu Sakura-_chan_?" yakin Hinata dengan kagetnya. Ia tidak percaya melihat Sakura yang berada di depan halaman rumah dengan pakaian 'wow'.

Sakura memakai rok _jeans_ setengah paha dan _stocking_ hitam yang memukau. Rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat satu dengan ikal di ujung-ujungnya. Gadis itu memakai _tank top_ hitam dengan _glitter_ dan jaket cokelat modis yang lengannya sepanjang siku. Kelopak matanya diberi warna _smooky eyes_ dan bibirnya memakai _lipstick_ agak merah.

Gadis itu mengambil _handphone -_nya dan berbicara singkat. Kemudian berjalan dengan tas hitam keluaran terbarunya dengan wajah datar. Wajah yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilihat Karin dan Hinata selama ini.

"Mu-mungkin itu tadi kembaran Sakura-_chan_?"

Karin menarik Hinata agar ikut membuntuti Sakura yang berjalan dengan langkah anggun, "Mana mungkin! Kapan Sakura punya kembaran?"

"Iya juga..." kata Hinata setuju. Kapan juga Sakura punya saudara? Apalagi kembaran.

Beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar Sakura menoleh dengan wajah kagum. Hinata dan Karin sendiri sampai melongo, ternyata gadis yang sederhana seperti Sakura bisa tampil seberani itu.

"Eh, bukannya itu baju..." belum Karin menyelesaikan ucapannya mereka sudah menemukan jawabannya terlebih dahulu.

Bar.

"HEEEE?" teriak Karin dan Hinata bersamaan. Mereka langsung membekap mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan karena malu dengan tatapan para orang di sekitar sana.

"Te-telepon Sasuke-_kun _sekarang, Karin!" kata Hinata panik sambil memainkan jarinya gugup.

Karin meraih _handphone _-nya dan menelepon sang kekasih Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Ini gawat!"

.

.

.

"Wah, sudah datang rupanya..."

Sakura memandang datar mereka semua dan melemparkan sekantung uang di atas meja. "Sudah? Mana jam tangannya?" Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Si perempuan berdiri dan menuntun Sakura duduk, "Oh ayolah, kau sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama kami lagi... Bersenang-senanglah dahulu..." Ia menuangkan segelas arak di gelas dan mengulurkannya pada Sakura.

"..." Sakura menepis minuman itu dan duduk dengan malas.

"Huh, anak kaya yang sombong. Padahal tidak bisa apa-apa," celoteh seorang lelaki yang berkumpul disana.

Sakura menoleh dan mengernyitkan alis, "Apa maksudmu?"

Si lelaki menyentuh dagu Sakura dan tersenyum mengejek, "Lihat, perempuan macam ini mana bisa berdansa di tiang sana?" ia menujukkan tiang panjang tempat biasa para bintang bar menari dengan matanya.

Sakura bangkit sambil menggebrak meja, "Diam dan perhatikan." Ia bergerak maju ke arah tiang tersebut.

Si lelaki tersenyum dan menoleh pada kawan di bekangnya. Orang tersebut maju dan meraih tas hitam Sakura, "Kerja bagus."

Ia membuka daftar nomor di kontak gadis berambut merah muda tersebut dan tersenyum licik.

_**Kaa-san**_

"Oh, Haruno-_san_? Anak anda ada disini sekarang..."

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tidak diperdulikannya peluh yang menetes mengaliri dahi dan lehernya saat ini. Kaos dan jaketnya kusut dan acak-acakan tidak ia hiaraukan pula.

Yang penting tujuannya saat ini.

Sakura.

'Bagaimana gadis itu bisa...' Sasuke berhenti dan menatap papan di atasnya.

**Konoha Bar**

Ia menoleh kiri dan kanan, tidak ditemukannya Karin dan Hinata yang ribut meneleponnya saat ia sedang mandi tadi. Ia tidak banyak pikir dan masuk kedalam—yang untungnya si _bodyguard_ mengijinkannya masuk—tempat tersebut.

Suara musik masuk indera pendengarannya dan bau minuman keras meraba penciumannya saat ini. Ia segera membelah kerumunan yang sedang menari-nari di lantai dansa.

"Sakura!" teriaknya di tengah-tengah lantai dansa dengan tidak sabar. Dirinya berdesakan dengan tubuh orang lain yang sedang berjoget.

Sakura yang sedang menari dengan lihainya di tiang dansa tidak mendengar maupun melihat Sasuke. Ia terus meliukkan tubuhnya di tiang tersebut dengan gerakan yang cukup erotis.

"Sakura!" teriak sang lelaki berambut _raven_ itu sekali lagi. Ia mulai menyingkirkan kerumunan dengan kasar. "SAKURA!"

Kerumunan perempuan yang tadi bersama Sakura menoleh pada asal suara dan balik menoleh pada sang ketua.

"Bagaimana ini, Sui?"

Suigetsu menyeringai, "Ini akan semakin seru... Kalian, bawa Sakura pergi dari tempat ini. Lakukan apapun agar di tidak kabur." Ia segera masuk kedalam kerumunan.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke dengan kerasnya. Orang-orang disana langsung menyingkir namun ada beberapa yang mabuk malah mendatangi Sasuke dengan tubuh sempoyongan.

"HE! TIDAK TAHU INI DIMANA! Sakura-Sakura!" bentak seseorang pemuda mabuk dan menoyor kepala Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke menoleh dengan mata tajam dan memukul rahang pemabuk itu dengan kuat. Beberapa pemabuk disana turut masuk dan mencoba memukul Sasuke yang masih meneriakkan nama Sakura.

Lelaki berambut _raven _itu menghindari setiap serangan dengan lincah dan gesit. Namun tidak dipungkiri kalau beberapa pukulan berhasil mengenai tubuh dan wajahnya.

"KUBILANG DIMANA SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke dengan mata tajam. ia tidak menyadari kalua ada seorang pemabuk membawa botol beling.

**Praang**

Botol itu mengenai kepala sang Uchiha bungsu. Mendadak sekeliling Sasuke menggelap. Namun ia berbalik dan memukul perut orang yang sudah memukul kepalanya dengan botol.

"SEMUANYA DIAM DAN JANGAN BERGERAK SATU LANGKAHPUN!" teriak seseorang dari pintu masuk bar. Mendadak semuanya menjadi hening, termasuk suara musik yang tadi masih diputar.

Suigetsu yang tadi menyeringai langsung kalap dan tidak berani bergerak.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri!" kata seseorang disamping lelaki itu.

Ia menoleh dan melebarkan matanya, "Karin?"

Karin tersenyum mengejek tanpa memandang lelaki disampingnya saat ini

Di ujung sana, Kakashi tersenyum dengan wajah bangga andalannya.

Sasuke mendecih geli, dan ia jatuh terduduk dengan darah mengucur di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Aku mau dibawa kemana?" teriak Sakura saat kedua lelaki memegang lengannya agar mengkuti langkah mereka. Ia dipaksa keluar dari pintu belakang dan sekarang ada di gudang tempat penyimpanan bir.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan membelalakkan mata _emerald_-nya kaget. "E-eh?"

"Ibu kangen sekali!" ucap perempuan itu sambil memeluk Sakura. reflek kedua lelaki yang memegang Sakura melepaskannya. "Sst... kau diam dan ikuti saja!" bisik perempuan itu di telinga Sakura.

"Tapi _sensei_..." Sakura balik berbisik namun dipotong oleh sang guru—Shizune dengan cepat.

"Oke, bisa kalian kembalikan jam tanganku?" tanya Shizune dengan anggunnya.

Semua yang ada disana menoleh sungkan. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau ibu sang gadis berambut merah muda ini tidak marah. Salah satu yang ada disana keluar dari kerumunan dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja nyonya, tapi sudah kau siapkan suratnya?"

Shizune mengangguk dan mengeluarkan amplop bertali dari dalam tas, "Ada di dalam sini." Ia melirik jam yang digenggam sang gadis dan menoleh pada Sakura, "Hitungan ketiga kita lari."

Sakura mengangguk paham.

Shizune melihat mereka mulai membuka tali amplop dan itu saat yang tepat. "TIGA!" Ia segera menyambar jam tangan milik Sakura dan menarik Sakura lari kabur dari sana. Di ujung gang, Hinata sudah menunggu dengan mobil.

Semua yang ada disana kaget dan mengejar balik dua perempuan itu. Satu yang memegang amplop mengumpat karena amplop tersebut berisi kertas berisi tulisan.

**Fool you! :P**

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura dan Shizune bersamaan. Mereka cukup kesulitan berlari dengan sepatu ber-hak tinggi seperti ini dan membuat para lelaki mudah menangkap mereka.

"Kena! Hahahaa!" ucap seorang pria saat berhasil menangkap bahu Shizune dengan cepat.

Shizune menyeringai dan berkata, "Kau yang kena."

Semuanya bingung. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka harus mengangkat tangan menyerah.

Sebab Hinata menunggu di mobil...

...bersama sepasukan polisi.

"Ka-kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati keduanya dengan raut cemas.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Shizune dengan senyum ceria. "Ya 'kan, Sakura?" ia menoleh pada sang gadis di sebelahnya.

**Bruuuk**

Mata Shizune dan Hinata membelalak saat si gadis jatuh pingsan seketika.

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

"Ya _sensei_... Terima kasih ya..."

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terbuka pelan. Perlahan terasa denyutan keras dari kepala berambut _raven_-nya. Ia menoleh pada ranjang di sampingnya.

"_Sensei_... Kenapa _sensei_ mengaku jadi ibuku?"

"Oh itu, ibumu menelepon agar aku menjemputmu Sakura. Dia bilang ada urusan, jadis tidak bisa datang."

"..."

"Tidurlah... Supaya panasmu turun."

Sasuke memandang tubuh berbalut piyama rumah sakit itu membelakanginya dan bergetar. Ia yakin, gadis berambut merah muda itu menangis.

"..." Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi matanya perlahan menutup. Ternyata di belakangnya sudah ada perawat yang menyuntik cairan infusnya dengan obat tidur.

Shizune berterima kasih pada sang perawat saat melihat kedua muridnya diberi obat tidur. Ia keluar dari kamar dan bertemu dengan Kakashi. "Terima kasih sudah membantu."

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, "Sudah tugasku sebagai guru." Ia memberikan sekaleng minuman pada rekan kerjanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Sakura ada disana dan menyamar jadi ibunya?"

Shizune tersenyum sambil menggenggam kaleng minumannya, "Gadis itu sangat kekurangan kasih sayang orang tuanya..." Ia menoleh pada Kakashi dan tersenyum lemah, "Ia sudah tinggal seorang diri dari sekolah dasar karena orang tuanya bercerai... tidak ada yang mau membawanya... yang dilakukan orang tuanya hanya mengirimkan uang pada Sakura tiap bulan."

Kakashi diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ia mulai jadi anak yang nakal dan berteman dengan para berandalan... Uang yang diberikan orang tuanya lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai semuanya, termasuk kawan-kawan berandalan itu." Perempuan itu menghela napas pelan, "Ia mulai berubah waktu masuk SMA dan menjadi anak yang pendiam."

"Lalu?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Sebenarnya yang ditelpon mereka itu nomorku. Aku sengaja mengganti namaku di _handphone_ Sakura karena melihat gadis itu tidak memberi nama pada orang tuanya dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu." Ia membuka kaleng minumannya, "Dan saat aku menelepon orang tuanya, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mau peduli dengan urusan Sakura."

Kakashi diam saja di bangku tunggu rumah sakit itu. Ia sendiri baru tahu kisah hidup muridnya yang begitu miris.

"Rasanya... Aku ingin menjadi ibunya saja," ucap Shizune lalu meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Bisakah aku jadi ayahnya?" tanya Kakashi yang tersenyum tipis dibalik masker hitamnya.

Shizune menurunkan kalengnya dan tersenyum, "Tentu."

Sementara itu, di dalam sana sang Haruno Sakura meneteskan air mata dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Maaf semuanya, aku tidak bisa menepati janji untuk menjawab review kalian… lagi di warnet, dan aku harus segera pulang… ToT Pasti kubalas akan kubalas… Maafkan aku… #ojigi

Chapter depan adalah endingnya… terima kasih untuk yang sudah review selama ini ya… #nangis terharu

Terima Kasih!

Review lagi?

Karikazuka


	11. Chapter 10

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**Inspirated (just chapter 9 and 10) from God of Study**

**(Insert song: Secret-Friends [ost God of Study])**

**Chapter 10**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah itu membuka mata _emerald_-nya perlahan. Terasa sakit di kepalanya dan seluruh tubuhnya kedinginan. Ia mengeratkan selimut—namun masih terasa menggigil. Tubuhnya begitu lemas.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah kanan, ada Sasuke Uchiha yang juga berbaring disana. Di tangannya tertancap selang infus seperti dirinya. "Sa-su-ke?"

Lelaki itu tidak banyak bicara dan langsung melepas sambungan infus pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendekat pada Sakura dan berbisik, "Ayo kita ke sekolah. Hari ini kita ujian."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis dan menjawab lemas, "Aku..." Sakura segera menggeleng dan menjawab, "Baiklah..." Gadis itu melepas selang infus dan mencoba berdiri. Terasa sangat lemas, namun ia mencoba tetap berjalan.

Sasuke cepat tanggap dan memapah Sakura agar sanggup berjalan. Ia membuka pintu dan membantu Sakura terus berjalan. "Kau bisa?" tanyanya pada Sakura begitu mereka sampai di jalan raya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Kepalanya sungguh pening dan ia terkantuk-kantuk. Ternyata pengaruh obat bius masih ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke langsung berjongkok dan menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Gadis itu tidak bisa melawan dan hanya menunduk lemas di punggung Sasuke. Lelaki itu mencoba mencari taksi ataupun bis, namun tidak ada satupun kendaraan umum.

Ia melirik jam di tangannya. 15 menit lagi ujian akan dimulai, dan ia hanya punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk sampai sekolah. "Sakura..." panggilnya pada gadis yang berada di gendongannya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Pegangan," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Ia mulai berjalan menggendong Sakura menuju sekolah. "Jangan tidur."

"Aku... akan berusaha..." jawab Sakura dengan suara serak. Tangannya menggelantung pada bahu Sasuke. Punggung lelaki ini sangat hangat. Perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sang Uchiha bungsu.

.

.

.

"_Sensei_, Sakura-_chan_ dan _Teme_ akan datang, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemas. Ia mengetahui cerita semalam dari Hinata dan ia khawatir jika kedua temannya tidak bisa mengikuti ujian kali ini.

Hinata dan Karin duduk dengan cemas di bangkunya. Mereka juga sama khawatirnya dengan Naruto.

Shizune tersenyum dan menjawab, "Mereka akan datang..." Ia menatap Kakashi—meminta persetujuan. Ia sendiri menatap jam dinding di depan kelas.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Mereka akan datang kalau sudah baikan." Ia menatap balik Shizune dan tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Kalau tidak membaik bagaimana? Sasuke baru saja dipukul dan Sakura bahkan pingsan." tanya Karin was-was. Ia turut menatap jam dan begumam, '10 menit lagi.'

Shizune menarik napas dan menggebrak meja—membuat semua yang ada di sana berjengit kaget. "Mereka itu kuat, pasti datang!"

"Sakura-_chan_! Cepatlah dataaaaang!" teriak Naruto sambil menghapalkan rumus di buku pelajaran. Hari ini akan jadi penentu semuanya.

"Sakura-_chan_... Sasuke-_kun_..." bisik Hinata pelan. Mata lavender-nya menatap jendela besar di ujung kelas.

Semua...

.

.

.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke dengan wajah penuh keringat. Ia menyenggol pipi Sakura dengan bahu kirinya pelan.

"Sasuke... aku ngantuk..." jawab Sakura lemas. Suhu tubuhnya mulai membaik, tapi tubuhnya masih sangat lemas bahkan sekedar untuk berbicara.

"Bertahan!" Bentak Sasuke agar Sakura membuka matanya. Ia memantapkan gendongannya pada Sakura—tidak peduli pada orang di jalan yang melihati mereka dengan pakaian rumah sakit—dan mulai berlari.

Sakura mengangguk dan mencubiti tangannya agar tetap terjaga. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh tertidur. Sasuke sudah rela menggendongnya agar bisa ikut ujian, ia sendiri tidak boleh tidak berjuang.

"Sedi-kit la-gi," kata Sasuke dengan nada terputus-putus—kehabisan napas.

Sakura membuka mata _emerald_-nya. benar, ia mengenali tempat ini. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke terus saja berlari, ia tidak peduli dengan keringat maupun napasnya yang tidak beraturan. 1 menit lagi ujian akan dimulai dan ia tidak boleh kalah.

Sakura terus saja menyubiti tangannya. Ia kemudian beralih menyubiti pipinya agar tidak mengantuk.

"Se-di-kit..." napas Sasuke hampir habis. Mereka sudah beberapa ratus meter dari gedung sekolah. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu mulai menaiki tangga yang bukan main panjangnya. "La-gi..."

"Sasuke, aku mau jalan sendiri," kata Sakura. Kesadarannya mulai kembali dan ia merasa tubuhnya cukup sanggup berdiri. Ia tidak tega pada Sasuke yang menggendongnya.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura dan terus berjalan menaiki tangga. Beberapa kali ia hampir saja terpeleset, namun ia sanggup menjaga keseimbangan. "Di-am sa-ja..." katanya pada Sakura.

.

.

.

"I-Itu mereka!" teriak Hinata kegirangan begitu melihat keduanya di ujung pintu. Sasuke dengan pakaian basah kuyup dan Sakura yang lemas di gendongan.

Naruto dan Karin langsung berdiri dan membantu mereka berdua.

**Oh I love you my Friend**

**Nunbitman seuchyeodo ara**

**Himbedeulgo jichyeodo hangsang gyeote inneun nae chingu**

Naruto membantu Sasuke memapah Sakura ke tempat duduk, Karin membawakan air minum yang entah dapat dari mana, Hinata membantu Sakura untuk duduk di bangku.

"Sakura, minum dulu," kata Karin seraya memberikan sebotol air mineral. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang terengah-engah dan berkata, "Ini."

Sasuke mengangguk. tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah begitu lamanya berjalan sambil menggendong Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto di depan Sakura. Lelaki itu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura yang duduk.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"S-syukurlah..." ujar Hinata terbata-bata. Tangannya membawa dua buah handuk dan ia berikan pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

**Himdeulttaen naege gidae apeulttaen naege gidae**

**Neoui nunmureul naega kkok dakkajulge**

**Eonjedeun dallyeogalge neoege yaksokhalge**

**Kkok jabeun duson jeoldae nochima**

"Terima kasih semuanya..." kata Sakura tulus. Ia menoleh pada semuanya yang mengerumuninya. Kemudian gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum.

Sasuke diam saja.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, mereka belum datang." Terdengar suara dari koridor dan beberapa derap langkah orang. "5 menit saja," tambahnya dengan suara memohon.

"_Sensei_! Mereka sudah dataaaang!" teriak Naruto dengan gembira.

Shizune yang sedari tadi membujuk pengawas ujian menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dan langsung berlari kedalam. Wajahnya yang pucat cemas tadi berangsur-angsur lega melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Oke, karena semua sudah datang, kita mulai ujiannya," kata Kakashi begitu ia menyusul Shizune yang sudah di depan duluan.

Sang pengawas ujian hanya mengangkat bahu dan membuka amplop ujian yang masih tersegel.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune sedikit cemas melihat wajah pucat Sakura. Ia mengambil vitamin dari dalam saku dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima vitamin tersebut dan berkata, "Terima kasih, _sensei_. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia menelan vitamin itu dengan cepat.

Shizune mengangguk dan mendekati Sasuke. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik," pujinya pada Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan kotak pensil.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Terlihat biasa saja.

Shizune menarik napas lega. "Oke, kerjakan sebaik mungkin!" katanya bersemangat. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi yang tidak terpakai dan mengambil pekerjaannya.

Sakura menutup mata. Ia menarik napas dan meyakinkan dalam hati. Begitu soal ujian diletakkan di depan mejanya ia membuka mata dan mengambil pensil.

Semua sudah banyak berkorban demi dia, maka ia harus berhasil.

'Aku pasti bisa!'

**Nan neoreul saranghae neoege gamsahae**

**Nan neoreul saranghae neoege**

.

.

.

Inilah saatnya, ketika pengumuman ini keluar maka ia benar-benar pergi.

Sakura membuka kertas ditangannya dengan tangan bergetar. Antara rela dan tidak rela untuk mengetahui hasilnya.

**Sakura Haruno = LULUS (8,25)**

Sakura menggenggam kertas tersebut diantara para kerumunan siswa-siswi yang menunggu hasil ujian mereka. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum getir dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar hebat," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang, kisahmu dengannya juga akan selesai..."

Setitik air mata terjatuh.

.

.

.

Rambut merah muda gadis itu berkibar walaupun ia telah menggunakan bando putih di kepalanya itu. Ia menggerutu pelan begitu rambut panjangnya berkibar menuju wajah depannya.

Ini, hari terakhirnya di SMA ini. Semua kenangan akan terus diingat oleh gadis merah muda ini. Sebentar lagi, masa SMA-nya akan berakhir.

Saat ia mulai merapikan rambutnya, tangan seseorang terjulur membantunya. Sakura mendongak menatap orang tersebut. Bagaimana orang itu bisa kemari?

Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu mengangguk samar. Entah karena apa, tangan lelaki itu membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya begitu protektif.

Gadis itu terhenyak—hendak menolak, tapi ia tak kuasa. Tangannya hanya ia gantungkan di samping tubuhnya. Berdiri kaku dalam pelukan pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Sakura," panggil lelaki itu.

"..."

"Jadilah wanitaku satu-satunya," ucap pemuda Uchiha tersebut di sebelah telinga kanan Sakura. Tangannya membelai rambut panjang gadis itu dan menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar disana.

Tidak tahan lagi—itu alasannya. Perasaan yang membuncah tidak dapat ditahannya lebih lama lagi. Mau tidak mau—sekaligus menyingkirkan harga diri Uchiha-nya—ia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

Sakura terbelalak. Dengan tubuh yang masih membatu ia berusaha berkata-kata, "A-aku tidak pantas untukmu." Ia sama sekali tidak berani bergerak se-_inchi_-pun dari pelukan sang Uchiha.

Lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak bisakah?" bisiknya lemah. Mata _onyx_-nya terpejam—meresapi pelukan mereka.

Tidak, lelaki ini tidak ingin melepaskannya sedikitpun.

Sakura menggeleng. "..." Gadis itu mengeluarkan air matanya perlahan dan berkata, "Aku menyayangimu, karena kau temanku..." Gadis itu mencengkram jas hitam di depannya erat.

Lelaki itu menarik napas diam-diam. Kemudian ia mengelus puncak rambut Sakura lagi dan memeluknya lebih dalam lagi. "Pikirkanlah," katanya dengan mata tertutup.

Sakura hanya diam dengan isak tangisnya.

Ia tidak tahu alasannya menangis. Air mata begitu saja keluar dan ia tidak bisa menahannya. Ia senang sekali mendengar permintaan lelaki ini, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Tidak seharusnya lelaki itu bersamanya. Ia tidak cukup pantas bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha. Selama ini, ia hanya bisa merepotkan dan itu tidak akan membantu.

Berjalan bersamanya tidak akan membawakan suatu hal yang baik. Ia tahu itu.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan pada perempuan sepertinya? Orang tuanya bahkan muak padanya dan tidak mau peduli tentangnya. Ia tidak bisa jamin Uchiha ini akan bahagia bersamanya.

"Sakura!" panggil Uchiha yang lain begitu mereka melepaskan pelukan dan saling berpandangan.

Sakura menoleh. _Onyx_ yang lain menatapnya penuh arti.

"Jadilah gadisku untuk selamanya," ucapnya pelan. Lelaki itu maju dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura erat.

Sama dengan Uchiha sebelumnya—perasaan yang tidak tertahankan ia tuangkan pada gadis musim semi ini.

"Aku..."

Uchiha yang pertama hanya menatap mereka berdua datar. Kali ini ia bersama saudaranya merebutkan satu gadis—satu Sakura untuk bersanding bersama di hari nanti.

"Jadilah gadisku untuk selamanya," ucap Uchiha kedua sekali lagi.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Jadilah wanitaku satu-satunya," tawar Uchiha pertama sekali lagi.

Sakura menoleh, namun ia menggeleng lagi.

"Sakura!" beberapa suara memanggilnya secara bersamaan. Naruto, Hinata dan Karin.

Sakura menoleh lagi.

"Kau harus memilih, Sakura!" kata Karin meyakinkan sang gadis. Sakura menggeleng tapi gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan_, pilih salah satu atau kau mempermainkan kedua perasaan mereka!" kali ini Naruto yang berteriak. Jas seragamnya ia lepaskan karena terlalu gerah dengan suasana yang ada di sini.

Sakura mulai bimbang. Namun sama seperti Karin, Naruto juga mengangguk meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_, siapa dari mereka yang Sakura-_chan_ cintai?" giliran Hinata bertanya sekaligus meyakinkan gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang tengah bimbang itu.

Sakura menatap semuanya bergantian. Dengan wajah merah ia membuka mulutnya dan menjawab, "Aku..."

.

.

.

Hinata duduk disebuah sofa ruang tamunya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tangannya membawa sebuah surat berwarna putih dengan goresan pena emas. Ini pasti...

"Surat dari siapa, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata menoleh. Wajahnya seketika memerah layaknya kepiting rebus begitu melihat tunangannya yang ada dibelakangnya. "Su-surat dari Sakura-_chan_..."

Lelaki itu langsung membelalak dan melompat ke samping Hinata, "Benarkah? Ia bahkan hampir tiga tahun tidak mengirimkan surat pada kita!"

Hinata nyaris saja pingsan saat wajah tunangannya begitu dekat dengannya. Ia yang hanya memakai celana pendek setengah lutut membuat pahanya bersentuhan dengan tubuh lelaki itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya lelaki itu. Tangannya meraih dahi tunangannya dan mengukur suhu disana.

"Te-terlalu de-dekat Naruto-_kun_..." ucap Hinata terbata. Wajahnya begitu panas.

Naruto tergelak. Bukannya menjauh, ia malah merangkul tubuh kecil Hinata dari belakang dan berkata riang, "Ayo bacakan, aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Hinata memilih menyerah saja dan mengangguk. Tangannya menyobek pinggiran amplopnya dan mengambil surat yang ada disana.

Keduanya mulai membaca.

**Hai Hinata, hai Naruto! Apa kabar? Hehehe... Maaf aku tidak sempat hadir di pesta pertunangan kalian bulan lalu dan mengirim surat sekian lamanya. Aku yakin, tanpaku ada disana kalian pun akan tetap bahagia.**

Naruto mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Dasar Sakura-_chan_!"

Hinata terkekeh geli. Keduanya melanjutkan membaca.

**Aku begitu senang begitu mengetahui kalian memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana, kalian sangat ramai di televisi! Tidak kusangka Naruto yang slebor dulu akan jadi artis papan atas. Bercanda Naruto, jangan marah!**

**Hinata juga sudah jadi perias artis yang profesional. Aku senang sekali mendengar kalian akhirnya memutuskan mengikat pertunangan setelah sekian lama memendam perasaan.**

BLUSH

Wajah keduanya memerah saling berpandangan.

**Ah, kabarnya kalian akan menikah lima bulan lagi? Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk datang. Aku ingin sekali menjadi pengiringnya... :D**

**Kalian jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja disini. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah dan mulai bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit kecil di daerah sini. Jangan coba tanya, aku tidak akan beri tahu dimana aku! :P**

**Aku tahu kalian pasti terkejut dengan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa memlih keduanya. Karena dua-duanya sangat berharga bagiku. Jika aku harus memilih mana yang kucinta, aku akan menyakiti yang satu lagi.**

**Jadi kuputuskan untuk menghilang dari mereka. Kurasa mereka akan menemukan pasangan mereka yang sebenarnya. Kalau aku kembali ke Konoha, aku tidak jamin hatiku akan tetap tegar.**

**Ini, kukirimkan foto teman-temanku disini. Mereka baik-baik lho... Namun kalian tetap yang terbaik. Aku akan selalu mengenang kalian dalam hatiku. Suatu saat, aku akan beranikan diri datang dan menemui Naruto, Karin dan Hinata lagi...**

**Salam sayang,**

**Sakura Haruno.**

Keduanya menghela napas kecewa. Sakura tetap saja tidak mau menunjukkan tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Gadis itu mencoba bersembunyi dari dua Uchiha itu.

"Coba lihat alamat mengirimnya dari amplopnya Hinata," usul Naruto. Mata birunya menata seklai lagi surat kiriman Sakura.

Hinata meraih amplop tersebut kemudian menggeleng kecewa. "Alamat pengirimnya tidak ada..."

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya bingung. Tangannya meraih sebuah foto yang terselip disana. Hinata turut melihatnya.

Foto beberapa orang memakai jubah dokter dan seragam perawat sedang tersenyum. Sakura berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka sambil tersenyum ceria. Rambut gadis itu kini telah pendek—hanya mencapai lehernya.

Hinata meneliti selembar foto tersebut dengan seksama. Tangannya menunjuk bangunan yang menjadi _background_ dari foto tersebut dengan semangat.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_! Aku tahu tempat ini!"

Naruto menoleh bersemangat. "Benarkah Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata mengangguk. "A-aku pernah kemari sekali... tapi aku lupa tepatnya daerah mana..."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. Berarti perlu petunjuk lagi untuk mengetahui letak keberadaan Sakura—sahabat mereka itu. Tangannya meraba-raba amplop dari Sakura dan memandanginya lama.

Hinata hanya menggigit bibirnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana letak rumah sakit itu. Seingatnya, waktu ia liburan ia pernah sakit dan dibawa ke sana.

"Hinata-_chan_! Stempel pos nyaaa!" teriak Naruto girang. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk stempel pos tersebut dengan penuh semangat seolah menemukan barang berharga.

Hyuuga itu mengernyit sesaat kemudian berkata riang, "Ah, aku ingat... Itu di Amegakure. Ya, stempelnya memang menunjukkan daerah Amegakure..." Hinata tersenyum bangga pada tunangannya, "Naruto-_kun_ hebat sekali..."

Naruto nyengir dan mengelus puncak rambut Hinata. "Hinata-_chan_ juga hebat..."

BLUSH

Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah lagi.

.

.

.

Suara cetikan pulpen memenuhi ruangan. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu memangku kepala pada kepalan tangannya dengan malas. Kebiasaan selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Sasuke!"

Lelaki itu menatap dingin asistennya. Sang asisten nyengir malu dan berkata, "Maaf, kebiasaan lama."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke datar. Tangannya kembali mencoret-coret kertas kosong dihadapannya tanpa arah.

"Ah ya, nanti siang akan ada rapat di Amegakure. Jam 2 siang," kata sang asisten—Karin seraya membuka buku jadwalnya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Setelah itu?"

"_Free time_. Sampai hari minggu," kata Karin santai. Sebagai kawan lama, mereka sudah terbiasa bicara santai dan tidak formal, terkecuali di ruangan umum kantor.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk paham. Tangannya masih mencoret-coret kertas putih di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang ke satu hal.

"Kau masih memikirkan Sakura?" tanya Karin tepat sasaran. Gadis itu membersihkan kacamatanya di depan meja sang kepala kantor cabang Konoha—tanpa takut dimarahi.

"..." Sasuke diam saja.

"Sudah kubilang, selama kau terus memburunya dan mencari tahu dimana dirinya—ia selalu bisa bersembunyi. Kau lihat Itachi-_nii_, ia bahkan akhirnya menyerah dan mau ditunangkan dengan gadis pilihan _Tou-san_."

Sasuke berdiri dengan _handphone_ di sakunya. _Handphone_ sejak tiga tahun lalu yang belum ia buang—walaupun telah punya banyak gantinya. Ia tetap menjaga _handphone_ tersebut, seolah-olah berharap gadis itu akan menghubunginya.

Ia selalu berharap, mencari dan berusaha menemukan sang gadis. Namun tidaklah mudah. Gadis itu terlalu lihai bersembunyi sejak upacara kelulusan—waktu ia dan kakaknya meminta hati sang gadis secara terang-terangan.

Ia pernah mencoba untuk melupakan namun gagal. Tiap hari, tiap malam, tiap ia membuka mata, tiap detik selalu terbayang wajah Sakura. Tidak dihiraukannya berbagai macam gadis yang dikenalkan ibunya.

Ini aneh... dia tidak mengerti.

Sedalam itukah perasaannya?

Bermula dari sebuah kepura-puraan, berjalan sebagai kekasih palsu, menjalani hari-hari bersama, melihat suka-duka sang gadis...

...kini ia terperangkap masuk.

"Karin," panggil Sasuke pada asistennya. Karin berdiri dan mengangguk paham.

Kali ini, ia harus temukan—

—gadis satu-satunya dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat. Hari ini sangatlah panas dan ia merasakan itu di seluruh permukaan kulit putihnya. Ia mengikat rambut pendeknya agar lebih sejuk—namun gagal.

"Panasnya," katanya sambil mengipasi diri sendiri. Ia menyesali diri telah menolak ajakan teman-temannya makan es krim beberapa menit yang lalu.

Di tengah kesibukannya sebagai dokter junior, ia harus giat belajar dan berkerja di sini. Walau disana tidak ada yang mengekangnya untuk lebih baik lagi.

Ia membuka laci mejanya—mencari dompet untuk pergi beli makan siang. Ia membuka dompet dan memeriksa uangnya yang tersisa di sana. Tapi matanya malah tertumbuk pada kertas kecil yang diipat-lipat disana.

Dengan pelan, ia buka lagi kertas itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membukanya dan ia tidak pernah bosan. Sebuah kertas bon dan kertas hasil kelulusan.

Sebuah bon lama saat ia ke salon bersama dengan lelaki itu. Seharusnya sudah dibuang, tapi ia terus membawanya. Tiap ia melihat itu, ia akan terus mengingat tiap kebaikan sang lelaki.

Satu lagi sebuah kertas kecil berisi hasil ujian. Dituliskan daftar nama disana dan hasil nilai mereka. Deret pertama mengingatkannya lagi dengan kenanangan lama. Nama lelaki itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha," gumam Sakura seraya menutup matanya. Memori lama kembali berputar.

Dulu, ia hampir saja memilih—antara Sasuke dengan Itachi. Ia ingin sekali menyebutkan sebuah nama, tapi ia takut akan akan ada yang tersakiti karenannya setelah ini.

Perlahan air mata Sakura membendung dan mengalir turun di kedua belah pipinya.

Ia begitu menyayangi keduanya—tapi hanya satu yang ia cintai.

Dan ia tidak berani.

Ia terlalu pesimis untuk yang satu ini.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini mau pulang atau jalan-jalan?"

Sasuke melipat kemejanya sampai batas siku dan menjawab, "Entah." Panas hari ini membuatnya tidak _mood_ untuk pulang maupun berjalan-jalan.

Karin menghela napas. Sulit untuk memahami Uchiha satu ini.

**Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt**

Tangannya menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan menjawab, "Ya?"

Matanya terbelalak dan berubah menjadi semangat. "Oke, _thanks_ Hinata!"

Sasuke mengaduk jus tomatnya seraya memandangi asistennya datar. Jelas asistennya sedang bicara dengan Hinata Hyuuga barusan.

"Sasuke tadi Hinata kasih kabar kalau—"

Ucapan Karin terputus karena Sasuke langsung berlari mengejar seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari restoran itu. Seorang gadis memakai kemeja krem dan rok cokelat dan rambutnya merah muda.

MERAH MUDA?

Karin langsung menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan mengejar keduanya.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja akan memasuki restoran disebelah rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja untuk makan siang. Niatnya langsung batal ketika melihat dua sosok yang ia kenal.

Sasuke dan Karin.

Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu restoran tersebut dan mengambil langkah seribu. Dengan sepatu hak 5 sentinya, ia cukup percaya diri berjalan begitu cepat tanpa terjatuh.

'Semoga mereka tak lihat aku! tak lihat, tak lihat, tak lihat!' doanya dalam hati terus-menerus. Ia mencoba mengambil jalan memutar untuk kembali ke rumah sakit—entah apa alasannya.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Antara jalannya yang saat ini cepat, kaget akan kedatangan mereka ke Amegakure dan melihat wajah Sasuke setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu.

**GREB**

'Gawat, ya Tuhan!' jerit Sakura dalam hati saat tangannya ditangkap seseorang. Ia menoleh dengan terpatah-patah dan wajah pucat.

**-TBC-**

#ditabokin reader

Ampuuuun, rencananya emang 10 chapter aja... tapi ternyata udah mencapai 5000 word lebih (dan itu belum termasuk tamatnya)... =="a

Aku takut kalian mabok bacanya, jadi aku penggal... a

Tapi aku yakin chapter depan akan selesai... bener-bener END deh! ^^v

Balasan Review chapter 7:

**Lee sica: **chap terakhir ada di chap 11... tetap tunggu ya..XD

**Lucy Uchino: **sebegitu mengecohkah fic ku? XD ehehehehe..

**momijy-kun: **udah banyak? Ehehhee... XD

**kyuhyun cho: **makasih tetap setia pada fic ini... ToT

**nattually:** maap, saya lupa tag.. XP #ditabok

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink: ** Woooy..XD sori nggantung ya..XD SasuSaku udah ada toh di chap 8, 9, 10? :D

**Aika Yuki-chan: **Halo windy..XD oh, sudah banyak belum di chapter 8, 9 dan chap 10 ini? makasih banyak ya.. :D

**Aiko Kirisawa: **Wah, karin kunoichi favorit kamu? Wah, syukurlah kalau kamu suka... :D eh, Suigetsu itu atas kemauannya sendiri.. :D Film-nya, udah aku tulis di atas...XD

**Lhylia Kiryu: **Makasih banyak udah bilang bagus...XDaku senang kalau kau suka karyaku... :3

Balasan review chapter 8:

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink: **wakakakkakak..XD tau aja...XD

**Aika Yuki-chan: **saya juga... #lho?

**Luthfiyyah Zahra: **wkwkwkwkw.. LUMPIAAAAAAAA... Makasih, iya, gpp kok..XD

**Aiko Kirisawa: **wkwkwkwkwk... yang keluar itu suigetsu..XD ufufuufufuu... #plakk

**Trancy Anafeloz: **makasih trasi..XD #bingung mau ngomong apa lagi..XD

**Aha: **AHAAAA... Benar sekali..XD

**Lhylia Kiryu: **Oke deh..XD

**Jihan D: **ckckckckckc.. gimandong kau ini...XD wkwkwkwk... iya, Itachi..XD

**Nattually: **wkwkwkwkwkwk banyak pesan deh jadinya...XD Makasih udah di fave.. :3

**Lucy Uchino: **wkwkwkwkwkwkkw.. makasih pemberitahuannya, sudah ku edit, semoga gak ada typo lagi ya..XD

**Hiruma akari: **iya, itachi..XD

**momijy-kun: **ahahaha.. gpp, sekarang udah sembuh, kan? Yaaaha,, sayangnya gak gitu ceritanya... a ah, semoga kau suka hasilnya ya... ToT wkwkwkwkwk.. iya, saya tertarik sama ItaSaku...XD

**Onica278:** Mkasih sudah semangatin saya... XD tunggu chap End ya.. :D

**Octaotak:** makasih ya.. XD

**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa:** Pisang, oke deh..XD turunin pamor gimana coba? -..-

Balasan review chap 9:

**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa: **Salah perhitungan aku sang, ternyata chap depan.. Sorry yoaaa.. XP ckckckckc... beres deh, chap End juga udah siap publish aja kok..XD

**Aika Yuki-chan: **oke..XD

**Jihan:** maaf baru update dan ternyata masih bersambung ya... ToT ini diluar kemampuanku... maaksih banyak..XD

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink: **wkwkwkwkwk.. maap, saya salah perhitungan ToT kugharap engkau tetap mau menanti... #ceilah

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet:** udah..XD

**Onica278: **Maafkan daku, aku salah hitung ending... XO mau nunggu lagi? #mata berkaca-kaca

**Luthfiyyah Zahra:** iya, lumpia... TwTb

**Nattually:** okeee...XD

**Trancy:** Parah banget ya? wkwkwkwkw... typo itu nempel aku terus, jadinya begitulah.. :P

**Octaotak: **ahahahahaha.. gpp kok, dan maaf kalau endingnya bukan di sini... ToT chapter depan dijamin ending... TwT

**Yukachan: **Iya... TwT

**Hany-chan DHA E3:** buset dah, namanya kayak formula susu..XD #plakk wkwkwkwkww... hanya kau yang menyadarinyaaaaaaa #peluk

**Ria-Chan: **maafkan daku, endingnya kupenggal jadi dua.. ToT #apaan

**Lhylia Kiryu:** wkwkwkwk... makasih..XD maaf, salah hitung... chap nya tinggal satu... #dibantai

**Hiruma hikari:** oke..XD

**Deidei Rinnepero13: **ah, terima kasih... :3 baca lanjutannya di chapter terakhir depan ya..XD

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom: **Mbak piiing..XD makasih udah mau review..XD wkwkwkwkwk.. iya..XD

**Saito ayumu Uchiha: **wkwkwkwkwkwk... gpp.. maaf juga, aku salah lagi... tamat chapter depan.. ToT

**Nothing-Name: ** makasih udah mau lewat..XD

**Park Min Hwa: **oliiiip..XD nakal ya kamu, baca sembunyi-sembunyi... #slap maaf juga aku tak menutup cerita di chapter ini, aku janji chapter depan tamat! :D

**Kahoko: **itu inspirasiku... tapi endingnya akan jauh berbeda.. :D

**SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE (4 kali): **maaf kalau di chapter awal OOC ya... aku pasti update sampai akhir... maaf, ternyata masih ada satu chapter lagi... ToT

**ChuND123(2 kali): **aku akan update samapi akhir, di side story ada ceritanya..XD

**Mey Hanazaki**: Terus nantikaaaaaaaan ya...XD

(Maaf jika ada kesalahan nama dan ada yang tertinggal ya, marahi aku jika terjadi)

Punggungku sakit... ToT #dipukul rame-rame

Maafkan aku sekali lagi atas kesalahan ini... terima kasih masih mau membaca fic anehku ya... :'D

Review?

Karikazuka


	12. Chapter 11

**GREB**

'Gawat, ya Tuhan!' jerit Sakura dalam hati saat tangannya ditangkap seseorang. Ia menoleh dengan terpatah-patah dan wajah pucat.

**Miss Pesimis?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis ****© Karikazuka**

**Last Chapter**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan, kesempatan dan cerita yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

Wajah Sakura nyaris memutih saking takutnya.

"Nona, anda menjatuhkan sesuatu," ucap seorang lelaki sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah _handphone_ kecil pada Sakura.

Ah, terlalu gugup membuatnya tidak sadar kalau tas yang dibawanya sedari tadi terbuka dan menjatuhkan beberapa isinya. Ia melirik beberapa peralatan medis yang kecil terjatuh di sekitarnya.

Wajah Sakura berangsur normal. Ia menghela napas lega dan menjawab, "Terima kasih." Ia segera mengambil _handphone_ tersebut—juga beberapa peralatan yang terjatuh—dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan kemudian ambil langkah seribu lagi.

'Syukurlah!' batin Sakura lega. Setelah ini, ia akan mengambil waktu pulang lebih lama dan pulang malam hari.

Ia sungguh tidak menyangka, Sasuke dan Karin berada di sini.

'Apa... mereka jadi bertunangan lagi?'

.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini, jas serta dasinya sudah terlempar entah ke mana. Yang pasti, ia sedang gusar.

Jadi, gadis itu ada di Amegakure selama ini?

Sekian banyak pertanyaan terngiang-ngiang di pikiran sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia harus menemukan sang gadis musim semi itu segera mungkin—sekarang kalau bisa. Sayangnya ia terlambat berlari dan mengejar gadis itu.

"Cih," decih Sasuke yang kini duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang birunya. Kediaman Uchiha di Amegakure yang biasanya dingin kini terasa sangatlah panas—entah karena kegusaran sang Uchiha atau yang lainnya.

Kali ini ia akan menemukannya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan mencari sekertarisnya yang berambut merah legam untuk segera mengikuti dirinya. Ia meyakini, Sakura tidak jauh dari sini.

"Karin."

Sebuah suara berisik berkumandang di sebelah kamar di ujung barat. Sasuke segera bergerak santai dan berdiri di depan daun pintu jati yang tertutup rapat.

**Ceklek**

"Y-ya?" tanggap Karin sekaligus bertanya pada sang Uchiha. Ia masih memakai baju kerjanya dan rambut diikat ke atas. Tangannya mendekap sebuah _i-phone_ berwarna merah tua.

"Bersihkan diri segera. 5 menit kemudian kutunggu di ruang tamu." Sasuke bertitah datar pada sekretarisnya tanpa mau ambil pusing.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang? Aku tahu kau akan membicarakan tentang Sakura." Karin membuka sepenuhnya pintu yang menghalangi tubuhnya. Tangannya mendekap erat _i-phone_ merah tersebut—seolah takut ada yang mengintip isinya.

"..." Sasuke tidak bersuara lagi. Ia tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sekretaris sekaligus kawan sekolahnhya dan langsung menjauhi kamar itu.

"Uchiha." Karin hanya mendesah napas kesal dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

'Perutku sakit sekali, rasanya aku tidak bisa ikut ...'

Sasuke mendengus kesal saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari mulut sekretarisnya. Sekarang untuk apa ia dibayar kalau bukan menjadi kaki tangan Sasuke?

Hei, itu namanya penyalahgunaan jabatan, Sasuke. Sekretaris hanya bertugas pada waktu kerja, bukan mencari orang hilang.

Lelaki itu tak lantas berhenti dari kekesalannya yang mendalam. Ia menyampirkan jaket hitamnya di kedua bahunya dan mulai berjalan.

Ia sengaja tidak menggunakan mobil, karena tidak akan berhasil jika ia menggunakan mobil untuk mencari Sakura. Gadis itu terlalu lihai bersembunyi—bagaikan tikus kecil.

Berjalan-jalan di sekitar Amegakure adalah suatu hal yang baru bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur, ia tidak pernah berjalan-jalan kemari jika bukan untuk urusan bisnis kolega perusahaannya.

"Sakura?"

Seorang gadis menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. Ia segera membuka tudung jaketnya dan tersenyum dengan wajah merah merona.

"Kamu ganteng bangeeeeeeeet!"

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia berkelit dari rangkulan tangan gadis itu. "Saya salah orang," ia berusaha berucap sopan dan hendak pergi menjauh.

Gadis yang ternyata bukan Sakura itu menahan tangan Sasuke dengan wajah memohon, "Eh, mau ke mana? Ayo kita jalan sama-sama!"

"..." Sasuke mulai kesal. Namun dengan sopan ia melepaskan tahanan gadis itu di tangannya.

"Kyaaaaaa! Lihat, dia ganteng bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!"

Beberapa gadis yang lewat menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah histeris dan tidak percaya.

Sekarang gimana percaya, Sasuke sekarang berada di _Mall Amegakure_. Suatu tempat yang bahkan belum tentu satu tahun sekali Uchiha itu datangi. Alasannya ya ini.

Takut diserang para perempuan.

Sebelum bajunya compang-camping tidak berbentuk lagi, ia segera lari dari para gadis.

'Cih. Demi seorang perempuan aku harus berkorban macam ini," decihnya dalam hati.

Heloooo, walau gitu kau tetap suka dia bukan?

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua Sasuke tidak membuahkan hasil. Lelaki itu terduduk lemas di atas ranjangnya dengan tampang tidak berdaya. Kamarin ia dikejar-kejar para perempuan ganas dan hari ini hampir saja dirampok di tengah jalan.

Ia bisa saja menghajar preman-preman tadi, tapi ia seorang Uchiha. Jika ia mengahajr dan membuat keributan, kurang dari 24 jam beritanya akan tersebar luas hingga seluruh penjuru kota dan bisa saja sampai ke Konoha.

Gila, beginikah Amegakure?

Lalu bagaimana cara gadis itu hidup sendirian di tempat macam ini? bagaimana dan di mana ia tinggal? Apakah akan ada kejadian seperti yang ia alami hari ini? Ataukah banyak lelaki yang mengganggunya?

Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu telah memiliki orang yang dapat melindunginya dari semua itu?

Berbagai macam dugaan mucul dari kepala _raven_ lelaki itu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ia pastikan jawabannya.

Sebentar, lima menit saja. setelah itu ia akan mencari lagi.

**TOK TOK**

"Sasuke?" Karin membuka sedikit pintu kamar pribadi Sasuke. Sang pemuda Uchiha itu diam saja—membuatnya memberanikan diri masuk.

"Aa?" kata Sasuke tidak jelas. Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Karin atau yang lainnya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu dan harus segera mencari lagi.

Karin duduk di pinggiran ranjang Uchiha, tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang sudah mendelik padanya. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat naik.

"Coba kau tebak..." Karin mendekat pada Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya dan melanjutkan, "Aku punya suatu hadiah untukmu."

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Kelihatannya lelaki ini mulai tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

"Ini," kata Karin seraya menaruh sebuah benda persegi panjang pada tangan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum sangat cerah saat memberikannya.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa saat dan berkata, "Aku tidak butuh."

Hei, untuk apa benda ini? Sasuke punya banyak benda seperti itu dan ia bisa mendapatkan banyak tanpa banyak pusing. Sekarang ia harus segera mencari, sebelum dugaan-dugaan itu muncul kembali di benaknya.

Lelaki itu bangkit dan meninggalkan Karin di kamarnya. Biarlah, nanti juga gadis itu akan kembali sendiri tanpa ia suruh.

"Yakin?" tanya Karin seraya menyeringai. "Kau tahu, ini akan mempertemukanmu dengan Sakura."

Sasuke mendelik.

.

.

.

Sakura menguap sekali lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap dan berapa banyak permen sudah ia makan. Yang pasti sekarang ia sedang berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya.

Semua ini, ia lakukan sedemikian baiknya.

Dua hari ia pulang larut malam. Sebenarnya takut, melihat bagaimana kehidupan kota ini sekarang. Namun ada yang lebih ia takutkan dibandingkan itu.

Gadis itu menoleh pada jam dinding disebelah kirinya. Pukul 11.45 malam.

Gadis itu menguap sekali lagi dan bergumam, "Rasanya aku sudah bisa pulang..." Ia segera membereskan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di meja kerjanya dan menatanya dalam satu amplop cokelat.

Ia akan pulang, jalan kaki tentunya. Taksi tidak akan muncul pada hari larut malam seperti ini. ia kana berjalan di bawah lampu yang terang dan sebisa mungkin dekat kerumunan orang.

Sebenarnya ia rindu akan lelaki itu. Namun ia takut bertemu. Hatinya tidaklah siap. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bersembunyi, seperti ia pandai menyembunyikan hatinya.

Ia bangkit meraih tas berwarna merah muda miliknya dan menutup lampu ruangan. Matanya sedikit memerah—menyimpan rasa kantuk dan menimbun likuid bening di sana.

Selama ini ia harus tegar sendirian.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan tubuh lunglai, namun sebelum menyentuh ganggang pintu, pintu tersebut telah terbuka.

Seketika cahaya lampu dari koridor rumah sakit menyergap mata _emerald_-nya. Gadis itu bisa mendengar suara deru napas yang sangat kencang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Ah, ada yang bi—"

**GREP**

Belum sempat sang Haruno menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuhnya sudah dalam dekapan lengan kuat orang tersebut. Ia masih dengan napas memburu memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura seolah gadis itu akan pergi jika tidak dipeluk.

Sakura terkejut. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah yang berada di atas kepalanya saat ini. Kini jantungnya yang berdebar, makin berdebar dua kali lebih kencang.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang memeluknya erat.

Napas lelaki itu masih tersengal, dahi dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Mata _onyx_ yang kelam itu menutup sesaat untuk mencoba mengambil napas teratur. Tangan lelaki itu kini berada di punggung dan pinggang Sakura.

Ah, rasanya jantung Sakura berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat atau bahkan sudah tidak karuan lagi detakannya.

"Ma-maaf Tuan t—"

"Sakura..."

Gadis itu menahan napasnya. Suara Sasuke membuatnya kembali ke masa lalu, memperlihatkan tiga tahun sebelumnya—membuka kenangan lama. Matanya terasa panas.

Gadis itu menunduk dalam pelukan sang Uchiha. Tangannya juga menggantung pada dada lelaki itu. Tidak memberikan perlawanan maupun penolakan.

Sasuke mendekap gadis itu makin erat. Koridor yang sepi, jam yang berdetak dan suara debaran jantung mereka saling beriringan. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sakura dan berbisik kecil pada gadis itu.

"Sekarang, jadilah gadisku untuk selamanya."

Tidak akan ia lepaskan lagi satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupnya ini.

Pecahlah tangisan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu meremas depan kemeja Sasuke dengan erat—meninggalkan bekas kusut disana. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya meluapkan segala perasaan yang dipendamnya selama tiga tahun ini.

Perasaan yang sebenarnya, yang ia tutup rapat-rapat kini mengalir keluar. Semua rasa kesalnya, rasa sedihnya, amarahnya, rindunya...

...dan cintanya.

Kini keluar tanpa batas.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, napas Sakura mulai teratur. Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata dan wajah gadis yang ia rindukan selama tiga tahun ini. Wajah yang selalu terngiang dalam pikirannya.

"Jadilah milikku, satu-satunya."

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia masih terisak—antara sesak dan bimbang.

Tangannya mencoba menghapus jejak air mata Sakura yang terus mengalir. Ia tidak ingin gadisnya menangis lebih lagi. Gadis ini terlalu banyak menangis karenanya. Kini gilirannya untuk membuat gadis ini bahagia.

Rasa rindu dan lesakan dari dalam hati yang sebelumnya terkunci rapat, membuatnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura—gadis itu tidak mengelak—dan meraih bibir gadis itu dengan sekali gerakan lembut.

Sakura yang masih menangis, menutup kedua matanya—menjatuhkan beberapa tetes air mata lebih banyak lagi. Ia tidak mengerti namun tubuh dan hatinya tidak sesuai dengan kata otaknya.

Dengan bergetar, tangannya ia pindahkan perlahan pada lengan atas lelaki itu dan mengikuti irama.

Satu dua tiga.

Sebuah ciuman yang lembut, manis dan dalam.

Keduanya mulai saling berpagutan satu sama lain—mengalirkan rasa yang sekian lama tertahan. Di depan pintu, di tengah koridor berlampu terang mereka berciuman. Tidak perduli lagi, walaupun ada yang bisa saja memergoki mereka.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke memegang pipi kiri sang gadis musim semi dan tangan kirinya mendekap punggung belakang sang gadis—memperdalamnya lebih lagi. Sementara bibirnya terus bergerak bersama bibir gadis itu.

Keduanya telah dimabukkan oleh perasaan hingga tidak menyadari seorang gadis berambut merah yang baru saja datang tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Kalian berdua, layak untuk berbahagia..."

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu, ini akan mempertemukanmu dengan Sakura."_

"_Aku tadi melihatnya dan menyuruh orang untuk menukar _handphone_ Sakura dengan milikku."_

"_..."_

"_Gunakan ini untuk mencari di mana letak _handphone_-ku yang dibawa Sakura. Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau yang dibawanya adalah _handphone_-ku."_

"_..."_

"_Cepatlah, sebelum ia sadar. Hanya ini kesempatan dan yang bisa kubalas untuk kalian."_

"_Karin—"_

"_?"_

"—thanks_."_

_._

_._

_._

Kini kedua tangan Sasuke masih setia melingkar pada pinggang Sakura dengan erat. Sakura yang duduk di pangkuannya hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan apa yang beberapa menit lalu ia lakukan dengan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Kedua tangannya sendiri ia remas pada ujung rok lipitnya hingga buku tangannya nampak sedikit merah. Namun wajahnya lebih merah lagi.

"S-Sasu..."

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih ia kubur di bahu sang Haruno—menghirup harum tubuh gadis itu.

"Le-lepaskan ya?" tawar Sakura seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya. Pipinya memerah dan panas karena ulah si bungsu Uchiha.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke egois. Tangannya bukan malah melonggar malah main mengerat dari sebelumnya. Ia malah mengatur agar Sakura menyandarkan diri pada tubuhnya.

Dalam keremangan, mereka berdua berpelukan erat. Sasuke yang duduk di kursi kerja Sakura yang besar dan Sakura yang berada di pangkuannya membuat hatinya nyaman.

Secara tidak langsung, keduanya telah mengikat hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kali ini asli, bukan bohongan lagi. Ia tidak akan membuat status palsu seperti itu lagi.

Walau tanpa kata-kata, Sasuke yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Gadis itu akan selalu jadi gadis yang satu-satunya berada di hidupnya.

Hingga pukul 5 pagi, dan keduanya masih terus dalam posisi tersebut. Sasuke masih belum mau melepaskan tangannya. Sementara Sakura sudah tertidur dalam pangkuannya—karena kelelahan.

Perlahan, sudut bibir Uchiha Sasuke terangkat sedikit. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi kanan Sakura dan mencium sudut bibir gadis itu dengan ringan.

Ah, rasanya sang Uchiha tidak akan pernah puas setelah ini.

"Sakura-_san_ ada yang ingin—astaga ya Tuhan!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat sekilas seorang perempuan berpakaian perawat menutu pintu secepat kilat dengan wajah memerah.

Eh?

.

.

.

"Apakah anda menerima ia sebagai suami anda dalam suka ataupun duka, kaya ataupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit dan mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Gadis itu mengeratkan tangannya yang berkeringat dibalik sarung tangan putih. "Y-ya, saya bersedia!"

Pendeta itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Silahkan anda mencium mempelai anda."

**BLUSH**

Semua yang ada disana bertepuk tangan meriah ketika pengantin baru yang disatukan tersebut saling berciuman. Wajah sang gadis memerah bak udang yang direbus matang sementara sang mempelai pria menyeringai dalam ciumannya.

"SUIT SUITT!"

"SELAMAT KALIAN BERDUA!"

"SEMOGA BAHAGIAA!"

Berbagai macam teriakan membahana ke seluruh ruangan gereja putih itu. Semua terlihat tertawa-tawa dan menggoda kedua mempelai.

Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Hatinya menghangat ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya menikah. Masih teringat di bayangannya ketika mereka masih SMA dan itu membuatnya tertawa geli.

Hinata berlari mendekati Sakura dengan wajah berseri. Gadis yang memegang rangkaian bunga mawar putih dan merah muda yang lembut itu tersenyum begitu manis dan memeluk sahabatnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, akhirnya kau datang..." kata Hinata lembut. Ia lega ketika mendengar kabar Sakura sudah kembali bersama Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab, "Iya Hinata... Hehe... Selamat ya sudah menikah dengan Naruto..."

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

Sementara itu Sasuke dihampiri oleh Naruto yang memakai jas pengantin. Ia nampak gagah dan tampan dengan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja warna putih itu.

Naruto nyengir pada Sasuke dan berkata ceria, "Kau berhasil menemukannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk saja.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan keras dan menasehati, "Cepat, kudengar Sakura-_chan_ lagi dekat sama dokter bedah bernama... eh, namanya siapa ya?" Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak akan mempercayai ucapan sahabatnya kali ini karena ia yakin Sakura tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Ah ya, namanya Sabaku no Gaara!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah datar. "Kaukira aku percaya?"

Naruto tersenyum meledek dan membalas, "Itu terserah kau, _Teme_." Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan berkata, "Aku akan menyalami yang lain! Baik-baik dengan Sakura-_chan_, ya!"

Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah datar. Sesaat ia mencari-cari keberadaan gadisnya.

Ah, Sakura sedang bersama kakaknya.

Eh? Kakaknya?

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju keduanya. Terlihat mereka saling tersenyum dan mengakhiri pembicaraan. Sakura tersenyum begitu manis dan Sasuke tidak suka kalau senyuman itu bukan untuknya.

Itachi menyadari kehadiran adiknya dari jauh dan melambai seraya menajuh pergi dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang digulung. Keduanya lalu menghilang tertelan kerumunan yang ada.

"Kau habis apa?"

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya. "Berbicara dengan Itachi-_kun_. Kenapa?"

Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sakura yang berbalut gaun _chiffon_. Ia diam dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura tersenyum geli dan mencubit kedua belah pipi Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_ lucu kalau ngambek."

"Hn?" balas Sasuke dengan ekspresi aneh. Lucu? Itu tidak termasuk dalam ekspresi seoarang Uchiha.

"Itu punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Sakura menoleh dan tau-tau tangannya sudah memegang buket mawar pernikahan itu. Wajahnya melongo dan menatap kaget bunga yang berada di tangannya. Ternyata tanpa sadar ia menangkap bunga yang terlempar ke arahnya.

"Kyaaaaa! Selamat yaaaa!"

"Selamaaat!"

"Uwaaaaaa! Ternyata Sakura yang dapat!"

Suara para gadis bersahutan dan beberapa memeluk bahkan menyalami Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya dapat tersenyum kaku—belum menangkap semua kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan senyum samar.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya berjalan dengan pakaian resmi seperti saat upacara pernikahan sahabat mereka tadi. Sakura yang memakai hak tujuh senti terlihat berjalan santai tanpa beban.

Di tangan gadis itu kini memegang sebuah buket bunga milik Hinata tadi. Wajahnya terlihat senang sekali, bukan karena buket itu saja tapi juga apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"_Kau sudah kembali ya, Sakura?"_

"_Itachi-_kun_..."_

"Otouto-_ku pasti senang sekali begitu menemukanmu."_

"_... Maaf."_

"_Kenapa harus minta maaf? Akulah yang bersalah hingga membuatmu harus pergi menghilang dari semuanya. Aku yang egois, Sakura."_

"_Lagi pula... Aku sudah menikah."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Jaga adikku ya, Sakura."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku merelakanmu demi adikku..."_

"_Aku pun sudah mulai membuka hatiku untuk isteriku, jadi jangan khawatir."_

"_Itachi _-kun_... Terima kasih."_

Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya berjalan menggandeng sebelah tangan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terperanjat dari lamunannya dengan wajah yang merah.

Keduanya terus berjalan di tanah beraspal. Di samping kiri mereka terlihat danau besar berwarna biru kehijauan.

Sinar matahari mulai meredup dan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Keduanya sudah duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap arah danau besar itu.

"Tadi, bahagia sekali ya..." kata Sakura memulai percakapan. "Kau lihat, Hinata terlihat cantik sekali memakai gaun pengantin itu..."

Sasuke diam saja. Baginya yang tercantik bukanlah Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn?"

"Masih ingat dulu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum malu. Ia mulai salah tingkah di tempatnya. Tangannya membelai bunga pernikahan yang ia dapatkan tadi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura terkikik lagi dan melanjutkan, "Lucu ya... Naruto dan Hinata yang dulu akhirnya menikah sekarang." Namun perlahan ia tersenyum sendu. "Kitapun dulu tak kalah konyol..."

Mata hijau Sakura menatap lurus danau yang membiaskan cahaya matahari sore. Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakannya lagi untuk saat ini. Suaranya tercekat.

Hening sesaat.

"Sakura." Kini giliran Sasuke yang memanggil.

Sakura menoleh dan langsung dibalas dengan tatapan dari mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Keduanya berpandangan beberapa saat.

"Ayo menikah."

Sakura ternganga ditempat.

Sasuke membuang mukanya menatap pemandangan danau di hadapannya. Angin meliuk-liuk menerbangkan rambut _raven_-nya dan rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Ka-kau tidak akan ditunangkan dengan orang lain lagi, kan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Maksudnya?

"Ini bukan pura-pura lagi seperti dulu, kan?" yakin Sakura sekali lagi. Ia tidak mau mengulangi kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke menoleh dan berkata dengan mantap, "Bukan." Mata _onyx_ lelaki itu memancarkan kesungguhan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai bisa mengatasi diri bertanya, "Ka-kalau begitu mana cincinnya?"

Lelaki itu memandang Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Me-melamar perempuan tanpa cincin, itu tidak sopan." Ia mulai pura-pura merajuk pada Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke menarik rambutnya kesal. Matanya menatap sebuah kaleng minuman di kaki bangku mereka kemudian tersenyum samar. Lelaki itu menarik ujung pembuka kaleng minuman itu dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat menganga.

"Nanti pulang akan kubelikan yang bagus," kata Sasuke seolah tahu isi hati kekasihnya. Wajahnya menatap langit yang berwarna oranye kekuningan dengan puas.

Air danau bergerak pelan, sinar senja memantul diantaranya. Suara kepakan sayap burung terbang, angin yang berhembus—tidak bisa mengalahkan detakan jantung keduanya.

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke seraya menutup matanya dengan senyuman. "Kurasa, inipun baik adanya..."

Sasuke tersenyum samar dan balas memeluk erat Sakura.

.

.

Ketika cinta datang

Tidak seorangpun yang dapat mengelak

Ketika mereka bermain cinta

Mereka bisa saja terjebak di dalamnya

Ketika cinta harus memilih

Pilihlah yang terbaik dari lubuk hatimu

**-The End-**

**Balasan review Chapter 10:**

**Sh6: **Ini sudah updateeeeeee... sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya yaaaaa... TwT/

**Trancy Anafeloz**: he-eh, iya... kemampuanku merosot gila.. ==" makasih ya ripiunya ya trassssssssssiiiii.. sampai jumpa di fic lainnya... :D

**Aika Yuki-chan**: Astaga, gausah pake dangdutan juga kali... XD Iya, ini udah full SasukSaku kan? Iya, aku juga sukaaaaa.. :"D Sampai jumpa di fic lain yaaaa.. :D

**Ucuccubi**: ini gak lama kan? Hayooo.. review lagi ya? Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnyaaa.. :D

**Kyuhyuncho**: Udah kilat belum? :D makasih reviewnyaaa.. sampai jumpaaa.. :D

**Cerry Hishikawa**: wah, siapa itu yang nangkep ya? #plakk makasih banyak dan sampai jumpaaa.. :"D

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: ehehehee. Ya gitu deh..XD Makasih udah mau nunggu... :D sampai jumpa lagiiii.. :D

: Udah kilat? Ehehehhee... arigatou dan sampai jumpaaaa.. :D

**Aprilia Amaterasu bluepink**: wkwkwkwkwkw.. iya, gantung ya? udah cepet? Makasih dan sampai jumpaaaaaaa.. :D

**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa**: Dasar pisang... =3=a nih, udah update... :D sampai jumpa di fic lainnya yaaaa...XD

**iSakuraHaruno**: maap gantung ya... a itu yang nangkep orang...XD #plakk gak lama kan? Makasih banyak dan samapi jumpa di fic lainnya... :D

**Nattually**: wkwkwkwkwkw... iya nih, udah kan? Makasih n sampai jumpaaaaa..XD

**Michelle **: wkwkwkwkwkwk... untung ya gak ketinggalan jauh... ini udah tamat, terima kasih n sampai jumpa yaaaa... :'D

**Mey Hanazaki**: wkwkwkwkwk.. yang nangkep orang..XD ini, endingnya udah ngajak nikah bukan? XD makasih yaaaa... sampai jumpaaaa..XD

**Shiranui89**: Makasih belalang..XD sampai jumpa di fic lainnya..XD

**Lee sica**: itu oraaaang..XD iya, makasih yaaaa.. sampai jumpa lagiiii.. XD

: wkwkwkwkwk... ooh, kamu tooh.. XD ini ada karin, dia baik lhooo XD makasih ya.. sampai jumpa di fic lainnyaaa.. :D

**Miura Miharu**: wkwkwkwk... makasih ya.. iya ini udah ending kan? Sampai jumpa lagiiii..XD

**Park Min Hwa**: wkwkwkwk.. untuk yang terakhir, review ya? makasih dan sampai jumpaaa.. :D

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**: wkwkwkwkw.. gpp kan mbak, biar terkenal gituuu.. XD #plakk makasih yaaa.. sampai jumpa di fic lainnyaaa.. :D

**Obsinyx Virderald**: Halooo.. lama gak ketemu di kotak review..XD wah, nostalgia? XD makasih dan sampai jumpa lagi yaaa.. :D

**SRZ**: Sudah tamat niih.. XD makasih dan sampai jumpa yaaa.. :D

**Soo Danna**: k-kau fans ku? #terharu biru makasiiiiiiiiiiih banget yaaa.. sampai jumpa di chapter lainnya.. :'D

**Hany-chan DHA E3**: iya, kamu datang... :'D makasih yaaa... sampai jumpaaaaa.. :D

**Guest**: ini update dan tamat... makasih dan sampai jumpaaaa.. :D

**[maaf jika ada kesalahan nama dan tertinggal, harap tegur aku kalau itu terjadi]**

**(Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa! :D)**

Akhirnyaaaa~ Aku bisa menulis The End pada fic multichap ku... TwT

Aku suka banget scene di atas ini... ToT kalian? Suka bagian mana dari fic miss pesimis? :D

Tidak terasa nyaris setahun aku membuatnya... senang sekali rasanya... :'D

Tanpa kalian, cerita ini tidak akan selesai... terima kasih banyak... :'D

Kata-kata Sakura yang, "Kurasa inipun baik adanya." Itu artinya "Ini aja udah baik/bagus..."

Ahahahahahaa... #dilempar sandal n panci

Ah, maafkan aku Gaara, kau hanya muncul namanya saja... #plakk

Kalian, isi kesan dan pesan untuk yang terakhir (di fic ini) ya? :3 Aku berharap banyak akan kesan pesannya. :D

Review?

Karikazuka


End file.
